Sencilla Posesividad
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Una simple admiración Una descomunal posesión Después de algunos pequeños problemas tras ganar su segundo Grand Prix Viktor Nikiforov se 'fuga' a Japón encontrándose a un adorable niño que le admira y todo estaría perfecto con eso si no fuera porque empieza a querer de más a ese pequeño 'cerdito' llamado Yuuri Katsuki Viktor x Yuuri K. [Shota]
1. Admiración

**ón**

Al finalizar su coreografía y obtener los gritos estridentes del público hizo una reverencia sonriendo de forma encantadora como suele hacerlo siempre. Salió de la pista con absoluta confianza de su perfección y de cómo destaca por sobre los demás patinadores, para que mentirse, su ego era grande en esos momentos pero no por ello lo demostraba, no le gustaba ser presumido porque al fin y al cabo además de ganarte enemigos puede destruir su imagen

Después de ver su puntuación más que perfecta y que aun siendo el penúltimo en patinar le dejaba de primero quitando a Chris de ese puesto, decidió ir al baño a arreglarse un poco para la premiación, pero el plan fue interrumpido al escuchar al público aplaudiendo con fuerza, casi tanta como a él y miró a la pista

Había un niño, debía ser un par de años menor que él, rubio de ojos verdes que estaba haciendo la coreografía que _él_ había hecho, miró a Yakov por un momento que lucía orgulloso de ese rubio como nunca lo había visto a él que era la gran estrella ganando un Grand Prix y que ahora ganaría el segundo. Volvió su vista al niño, ni siquiera estaba logrando bien el efecto de la coreografía, solo la estaba haciendo pero la gente lucía tan anonadada...

—Yuri tiene como ganarse al público ¿No es así, Viktor? —preguntó el hombre y emitiéndose la mirada furiosa hacia el anciano, se relamió los labios

—Esa coreografía es mia—destacó aun viendo al niño hacer correctamente cada salto

—Soy tu entrenador, puedo hacer con las coreografías lo que quiera mientras Rusia ganE otra medalla

La explicación le dejo un desazón en la boca, cuando finalmente acabó la presentación el lugar reventó en aplausos, el niño le miró esperando alguna reacción o quizás una sonrisa como solía hacer con cada uno de los que patinaran pero en su lugar se dio al vuelta y caminó al baño, se soltó la apretada cola de cabello y se quedó mirando en el espejo

Apenas tenía 16 años y se podría decir que tenía aún mucho tiempo pero... Aquel niño era más pequeño que él, llamó casi la misma atención, se enjuago la cara y suspiro, no debía pensar en esas cosas, era Viktor Nikiforov, el genio del patinaje que desde los 11 años había comenzado a competir y ganar... Aquel niño apenas empezaba... solo era... una nimiedad... ¿Verdad?

Al volver casi se cae al notar que el rubio, Yuri Plisetsky, había quedado en segundo lugar por tan solo 5 puntos, de haber clavado por completo el último Axel le hubiera quitado el primer lugar... Yuri se le quedaba observando, como si esperara alguna clase de movimiento de su parte pero tan solo se quedó ahí estático, escuchando vagamente a Yakov felicitar al menor

Aun cuando aparento la misma confianza de siempre en la entrevista que hacían los reporteros así como las fotos que tomaron con las medallas y ramos enormes no podía estar más distraído, perturbado, hasta cierto punto podría decirse que estaba asustado. Volvieron a Rusia, pensó ilusamente que estando ahí sería todo como siempre, pero no, ahora todos los malditos días estaba Yuri y Yakov le prestaba más atención que a nadie.

—Solo es... dramatismo...—se intentaba auto convencer sentándose en el sofá de su casa, se recostó por completo en el, su perro se montó con él y se acurruco. Encendió la televisión, pasando los canales hasta llegar al de deportes para escuchar los comentarios acerca del Grand Prix.

— _¿...Que te ha parecido el patinador Yuri Plisetsky? Fue una gran sorpresa que siendo tan joven casi le quitara el primer lugar a Viktor Nikiforov_ —dejó caer el control y se sentó sin creerse que estuvieran hablando de el maldito niñato –además de que su perro casi salió volando por el brusco movimiento-

— _Bastante impresionante, su coreografía fue preciosa aunque le faltó un poco de precisión no sería de sorprender que tome el primer lugar el año que entra_

 _— ¿Y qué opinas de Viktor? Aún sigue siendo un prodigio y su perfección aún sigue sin igualarse para ser más joven que los demás concursantes omitiendo a la nueva adquisición del patinaje_ —apretaba el cojín del mueble, no podía creer que hablaran enserio

— _Ya lleva un tiempo sorprendiéndonos, ganando Nacionales y ganando por segunda vez consecutiva pero... ¿Qué más po_ _podríaía darnos que no hayamos visto? Empezó_ _demasiado joven, quizás debería pensar en cederle el lugar a alguien que pueda causar más furor que él antes de que manche su-_

Lanzó un cojín contra la televisión rompiéndola, no podía ser posible que en cada puto lugar recalcaran que un niño había llamado la atención. Prefirió ni mirar a su perro para no descargar su ira en el pobre animalito que intentaba animarlo

.

.

.

—No voy a hacer algo como eso—rechazo de inmediato el hombre y Viktor sentía como su sangre comenzaba a calentarse de la ira

— ¿¡Porque no!? Estoy seguro de que...—antes de argumentar lo más obvio Yakov le miro con la frialdad acostumbrada

—Tu tiempo se acabara y no pienso quedarme sin patinador, él es un gran competidor en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta—Viktor miró fugazmente a Yuri que daba algunas vueltas por toda la pista—Impactó a todos, no puedo deshacerme de él por un capricho tuyo

— ¿¡Que acaso no te preocupa lo que pase conmigo!? Yo llegué antes que él, te volví el entrenador que eres ahora—rechistaba poniéndose rojo de rabia

—Que no se te suban los humos niño. Y bien llegaste antes, por eso se cansaran de ti antes y por ello hace falta crear una nueva estrella que te quite tu lugar—Viktor abrió ligeramente la boca

Apretó los puños y de forma rencorosa le lanzó la toalla que tuvo en las manos por limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Tomó su bolso y aun con los gritos estridentes del viejo se fue de la pista, dejando tremenda escena atrás. Para ser exactos le valió mierda absolutamente todo, guardo algunas cosas en una maleta, su dinero y tomó la jaula de Makkachín para dirigirse al aeropuerto ignorando el teléfono de la mejor manera casi tirándolo al suelo para romperlo en mil pedazos de ser necesario

Tomo el primer vuelo que se encontró, apenas se enteró que iba a Japón y el avión estaba algo vacío en realidad, sin poderlo evitar se puso a llorar. No tenía nada más que el patinaje, se había escapado de casa porque sus padres no creían en su sueño y querían volverle un empresario, Yakov que había sido un 'amigo' ahora le estaba dando la espalda por el maldito prestigio –y pensándolo mucho él le daba la espalda a todo por su ego herido, además del miedo a ser reemplazado-

— ¿Pasa algo señor? —preguntó la aeromoza, Viktor se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió—¡Eres Viktor Nikiforov! Oh dios...—la mujer parecía a punto de desmayarse

—Estoy bien... usted es la que se ve un poco mal ahora...—dijo aún sonriéndole y la mujer salió corriendo por el avión completamente sonrosada y chillando algo a sus compañeras

No tardaron mucho en llegar con algunos posters suyos, no le molesto en lo absoluto firmárselos, así como tampoco tomarse una foto con todas ellas que le agradecieron y se fueron cuchicheando.

Se durmió un rato antes de aterrizar, no tenía ganas de ver algo en la televisión ya que de una manera u otra iba a terminar viendo noticias del Prix y ya estaba bueno de torturarse. Saliendo del aeropuerto sacando a Makkachin de su jaula y poniéndole correa empezó a caminar por las calles con relativa tranquilidad, intentando hacer memoria de donde quedaba el hotel que la aeromoza le recomendó

Y para hacerlo corto... Se perdió

—Debí terminar de aprender cómo leer japonés—suspiro frustrado recostado del barandal de un puente— ¿Estás cansado Makkachin? —el perrito le ladro moviendo su cola. Le acarició la cabeza de forma cariñosa—Debe haber un lugar donde quedarse por aquí...—murmuró para sí mismo empezando a caminar de nuevo

Ya había anochecido y realmente no había muchísimás luces en esa zona. Vio a unas personas entrando con bolsos en un lugar que se sentía cálido aun desde afuera. No tenía nada que perder si investigaba qué era ese lugar y si tenía la maravillosa suerte de que fuera una posada

—Err... Disculpe—intento llamar la atención de una mujer algo gordita que al verlo se le cayeron los lentes

—Vaya que te pareces al patinador que ve en la tele—comentó distraída y Viktor parpadeó sin comprender—Bienvenido a Yu-topia Akatsuki ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—la mujer le sonrió y tomó sus lentes del suelo

— ¿Esto es una posada? Estoy algo perdido y no me gustaría andar con mis cosas por todos lados buscando el hotel que me habían recomendado—explico algo apenado, tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener a Makkachin tanto tiempo afuera, lo veía demasiado vulnerable para el frío tan horroroso que estaba pegando en ese momento

— ¡Oh! Claro cielo, puedo darte una habitación ahora si quieres y discutimos el precio de camino si gustas—Viktor soltó todo el aire retenido, al menos su suerte no era tan perra en estos momentos

.

.

.

La manía de los japoneses de dormir en el suelo siempre le pareció rara pero debía admitir que esa colcha era condenadamente cómoda y eso se apreciaba con Makkachin durmiéndose sobre ella. La habitación era grande y sencilla pero estaba bien para él, pensaba quedarse a dormir de una vez hasta que la misma señora que le atendió abrió la puerta

—Hay una pista de patinaje cerca de aquí, tal vez le gustaría ir para allá—le informo la amable señora, ahora que lo recordaba ella había dicho que alguien le miraba mucho por la televisión ¿A quién se referiría?

—Claro, muchas gracias—la señora se fue y entre sus cosas saco sus patines, quizás patinar un poco aun cuando era la raíz de su problema le calmaría

.

.

.

La pista no quedaba tan lejos, tal parecía que nadie estaba atendiendo así que se tomó la libertad de entrar y ya, si había algún problema pagaría después. Escuchaba levemente los patines contra el hielo, tenía curiosidad de ver quién era el que estaba ahí

Vio a un niño, de cabello negro y cuerpo algo gordito dando pequeños saltitos, le parecía algo adorable pues era en verdad pequeño, no pasaría los 7 años a lo mucho. Le vio hacer un salto con una pequeña vuelta, casi fue un Axel doble pero por poco se caía, evitándolo de milagro y alzando los brazos para festejar de su logro. Viktor empezó a aplaudir llamando la atención del niño que al verle los ojos le brillaron

No entendió ni un poquito lo que decía, pero chocaba contra los muros intentando llegar hasta él y cuando llegó tenía la frente algo roja pero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, viéndole con una admiración que jamás en su vida había visto en la mirada de nadie

—Hola... cerdito-chan—le sonrió, no sabía si era por la ropa o el niño de verdad estaba gordito, pero parecía un adorable cerdito, el niño solo se le lanzo a abrazarlo—Wow~ Tranquilo—dijo sonriendo algo nervioso, de verdad esto jamás le había pasado

—¡Eres Viktor Nikiforov! —Decía emocionadísimo alzando la vista, apenas le llegaba a la cintura— ¿De verdad lo eres cierto? Tienes el cabello plateado y los ojos aguamarina, tus patines tienen las cuchillas de oro y la bandera de Rusia—enumeraba examinándole de la manera más extraña posible pues seguía viéndole a los ojos—Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki y—puso un dedo en los labios del niño

—Calmate—rio suavemente y Yuuri le asintió –en cierta manera parecía irónico que queriendo huir de un Yuri apareciera otro...-. Yuuri se alejó de Viktor aun destilando emoción—Y sí, soy Viktor Nikiforov... ¿te gusta verme patinar? —pregunto poniéndose a su altura

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres el mejor patinador de todos—las mejillas se le habían puesto coloradas, empezando a tener un poco de vergüenza por estar frente a su gran ídolo—Siempre ganas, patinas hermoso

—Ya veo... Muchas gracias—le revolvió el cabello y Yuuri sonrió más ampliamente— ¿Vas a ser patinador cuando crezcas?

—Quiero ser como tú, un patinador muy famoso—confeso alzando las manitos. Viktor le sonrió ladeando la cabeza—Oka-san me dice que si puedo hacer los saltos podeía entrar en concursos

— ¿haces saltos? —pregunto un poco sorprendido

No era que los hiciera mal, sino que le faltaba práctica pero más allá de reírse porque le causaba gracia verlo caer al no saber cómo aterrizar le movía algo en las entrañas por lo adorable que era el niño queriendo impresionarlo. Quitó los protectores de la cuchillas y entró a la pista ayudándole a levantarse. Se alejó un poco tomando impulso haciendo un Axel triple, Yuuri le miraba con ojos brillantes de emoción

Tomó la mano de Yuuri por un momento para que le siguiera—Imitame—le dijo y Yuuri le asintió, hacia movimientos lentos y simples con los brazos viendo de reojo al pelinegro que le imitaba de la mejor manera, hasta que hizo un Axel doble y término de culo contra el suelo

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó poniéndose a su lado y ayudándole a ponerse de pie

—Viktor es genial, puede hacer todos esos saltos difíciles—decía sonriéndole con emoción—Yo aún no puedo...—hizo una especie de puchero

—Aun eres pequeño, en algún momento vas a poder hacer esos saltos difíciles—le sonrió y Yuuri se puso colorado— _Qué lindo..._ —ladeo un poco la cabeza

Realmente era un niño bastante lindo en su forma de hablar y expresarse con lo visto hasta ahora. Yuuri achinando los ojos miró a un reloj que había en la pared

—¡Ay no! Mi mama se va a molestar—dijo alarmado sin saber qué hacer, por un lado tenía que irse y por el otro... tenía a su más grande ídolo y motivación para el futuro delante de él ¿¡Cómo iba a irse así!? —Yo... eh...—empezó a balbucear sin saber cómo decirle que tenía que irse y preguntarle si estaría ahí otro día

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Está oscuro para un niño—que Yuri se le pegara de la pierna como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida respondió a su pregunta, fue un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio con él pegado así pero logró llegar hasta la salida de la pista

.

.

.

—Ahora podrías decirme donde-

Antes de terminar la pregunta Yuuri le soltó y salió corriendo, le iba a dar un paro cardíaco pero al ver que estaba con la señora de las aguas termales se tranquilizó un poco, aunque de repente un tren de pensamientos llego a su cabeza

— ¿puede quedarse? ¿Puede quedarse? Por favor, por favor...—rogaba Yuuri guindándose de su madre que sonrió como siempre

—Él ya se está quedando aquí Yuuri-kun—informó la mujer y miro a Viktor—Veo que ya se conocieron... Él es mi hijo, Yuuri Katsuki

—Ah... claro...—rió algo nervioso, eso quería decir que cuando llego se refería a Yuuri, con los lentes puestos y el abrigo que le aumentaba como 10 kilos se parecían mucho más

Lo que pasó después además de que Yuuri seguía pegado a él hablando como un periquito no es de importancia, Yuuri le acompaño a comer y hablaba con la boca llena por momentos preguntándole más y más cosas sobre el patinaje, coreografías, que se sentía ganar, según su madre era muy tímido pero de verdad no parecía ser el caso. Incluso había aparecido un caniche marrón que Yuuri llamo 'Vicchan', el peli plata quería saber si el nombre o apodo venía de su nombre y la raza del perro de Makkachin

Todos estaban durmiendo ya, pero la curiosidad con Yuuri no tenía comparación, aunque era un niño pequeño no entendía donde cabía o porque tenía tanta admiración hacia su persona, honestamente a los niños pequeños no les llamaba la atención el patinaje artístico –la mayoría del tiempo por los padres viéndolo como algo afeminado- pero Yuuri era un caso casi extremo, le veía como un niño normal vería a Batman o Iron Man

Con sigilo camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri, abriéndola lenta y silenciosamente viendo una cama normal para variar con el peli negro durmiendo en una extraña posición, no pudo evitar reír suavemente aun cuando esto perturbó el sensible sueño del menor

— ¿Viktor? —dijo adormilado, la forma en la que Yuuri decía su nombre por alguna razón le fascinaba, no sabía porque si ya había escuchado su nombre con acento japonés...

— _Proshcheniye_ —dijo suavemente y Yuri se restregó los ojos

—Viktoooor—llamo intentando mantenerse despierto, el ruso volvió su vista hasta notando que extendía los brazos—Duerme conmigo~

Se iba a ahogar con su propia saliva, muy bien que había pensado meterse en su cama pero se abofeteo mentalmente, solo era un niño y dudaba que a sus padres les gustara la idea de que un desconocido estuviera durmiendo en la misma cama que su hijo pequeño. Yuuri hizo una especie de mirada de perrito/cerdito que no pudo resistir y termino acostándose con él, Yuuri se le pego apenas termino de acomodarse a su lado

—Así Viktor no se ira y seremos amigos... Buenas noches—bostezo enterrando la cara en el pecho del ruso que sonrió dándole un besito en la cabeza

—Muy buenos amigos, hasta mañana Yuuri~—sintió algo colarse entre la sabana, supuso que era Vicchan así que no le tomo mucha importancia

Durmió abrazándose al gordito y pequeño cuerpo, no era tan exagerado, de hecho podía decir que estaba delgado pero le parecía un adorable cerdito que debía usar lentes. Había alzado sus ánimos, ego y energía por los cielos con hablar un rato –porque de resto era un monologo, el pequeño no le permita responder de lo rápido que hablaba-. Jamás se había sentido tan cómodo y feliz de estar con alguien, ni con su ex y eso ya era decir mucho

Al día siguiente comprendió lo que dijo la madre de Yuuri al llamarle 'tímido', no podía ni verle a la cara sin ponerse más rojo que un tomate maduro por lo que le pidió en la madrugada y la confianza que se tomó con su ídolo eterno. Viktor por su parte no podía molestarse con él, le veía adorable aun cuando le dio un poco de repelús los posters suyos en el cuarto del menor

Ahora estaban ambos en la pista de hielo, eran las 5 de la tarde, tuvo que esperar que el de gafas volviera de la escuela para poder ir ambos, pues le gustaba la idea de mostrarle trucos y satisfacer los deseos de Yuuri como un joven apasionado por el patinaje con sueños de ser alguien grande en el futuro

—No puedo hacer esto...—estaba sentado después de haberse caído por segunda vez intentando hacer un salto de dos giros. Viktor se detuvo frente a él, notando que empezaba a ponerse algo colorado y sus ojos aguados

—Solo debes practicar mucho, no puedes desmotivarte por no poderlo hacer a los primeros intentos... Cuando tenía tu edad también me caía—decía intentando animarle, era cierta parte mentira, de pequeño lograba hacer el salto al segundo o tercer intento y por ello le decían 'prodigio' pero bien que tampoco fue perfecto—Además yo te estoy ayudando ¿No? De seguro podrás hacerlo muy pronto

—Pero... ¿Cuándo te vayas que hare? No podre ser un patinador si no se hacer saltos y nadie me puede enseñar—parecía estarse controlando para no llorar

— _¿Qué ten_ _dr_ _ía ayer que lucía tan confiado? ¿Hoy entro en cuenta de lo que pasa?_ —Era un poco extraño el cambio tan absoluto de confianza, quizás le paso algo en el colegio o algo así—Me iré cuando este por comenzar el Grand Prix... Pero por ahora seré como tu entrenador ¿Quieres? —le guiño el ojo y Yuuri moqueo

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto entre ilusionado

—Por supuesto... aunque para ser patinador también tienes que dejar de ser un cerdito—dijo apretando uno de los cachetes de Yuuri

—No soy un cerdito—hizo un mohín adorable y Viktor sonrió, Yuuri era demásiado tierno a su parecer

—¡Yuuri! —tanto el nombrado como el ruso voltearon a ver a quién llamo al menor, notando a una niña de cabello castaño atado en un moño. Yuuri se levantó y fue hasta ella

— ¿Una amiga? Um...—se les quedo viendo, Yuuri se ponía bastante nervioso explicándole algo y ahora mirando un momento en su dirección para que luego la chica lo hiciera, aunque está de por sí ya lucia muy emocionada, por la curiosidad decidió acercarse—Hola~

—¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! —debía admitir que su reacción le espanto, se había caído de espaldas botando sangre por la nariz—¡Takeshi! Yuuri si nos decía la verdad. Ven a disculparte con él—exigió la niña levantándose y limpiándose la nariz, un niño terriblemente grande llego, con los brazos cruzados y mirada de aburrimiento

—No me pienso disculpar con el gordo

— ¡No me digas gordo! —chillo Yuuri

—GOR-DO—insistió el grandote y Viktor miro al niño con cierto fastidio y aburrimiento, Yuuri se ponía algo rojo y la chica le jalo al otro de la oreja—¡Ayayayayay! Yuko ya déjame—se quejaba

—Discúlpate con él

—Aish ya, perdona—dijo soltándose y sobándose—Ah... Hola—saludo como si nada a Viktor que rodo los ojos casi ignorando al –para él- insoportable niñato que estaba fastidiando al más pequeño

— _Privet_ —gruño sin verle y obviamente no entendieron que había saludado— ¿Seguimos practicando Yuuri? —ofreció viendo cariñosamente al niño aunque antes de que este respondiera Yuko y Takeshi estaban obstruyéndole la vista

— ¿Podemos practicar con usted también? —Hablo Yuko con ojos brillantes, Viktor frunció un poco el ceño ¿A estos quienes les invito...?—Yuuri nos contó que te estabas quedando en Yu-topia y que estaba practicando acá

—Así que podeíamos ver cómo hacer algunos saltos, al menos no somos tan malos como él—de inmediato recibió un golpe en la cabeza—¡AY! Deja de estarme pegando

No sabía que le sacaba de quicio de la situación, si el hecho de que ellos haciendo reaccionado algo similar a Yuuri curiosamente si le molestaran por no ser... _Yuuri_ o que ahora el pequeño estaba viendo el piso apretando los puñitos y con los ojos acuosos

—Lo siento~ Pero a ustedes no puedo mostrarles, ya nos teníamos que ir ¿Verdad, Yuuri? —literalmente los evito poniéndose junto a Yuuri que le miro sin entender

—Pero... ¿A dónde vas con él? Ni que fueran...

—Yuuri y yo somos amigos—corto sonriente rebajándose a la altura de Yuuri, uniendo sus labios con los del menor que abrió los ojos sorprendido y poniéndose rojo al instante— ¿Cierto? _Yuuri_ —le susurro y casi hipnotizado el niño asintió simplemente

Lo que resto del día Yuuri estaba en las nubes, no sabía que los amigos se dieran besos, tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos para saberlo pero si realmente Viktor era su amigo podría preguntarle tranquilamente ¿no?

Viktor por su lado estaba más feliz que de costumbre, por alguna razón se sentía sumamente satisfecho con lo que había hecho y aún más que Yuuri no le dijera a su madre o padre pues indudablemente eso traería algún problema, debería de advertirle o decirle de forma suave que no les contara, que era un secreto entre ellos dos nada más... Y también convencer a los otros dos niños... Quizás no fue tan buena idea pero no se arrepentía de nada

Ahora Yuuri estaba intentando hacer una trenza con su cabello, por lo general le molestaba bastante que intentaran peinarlo pero no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo. Al haber terminado Viktor tomo una liga y le amarro el flequillo en una pequeña colita y no pudo evitar reírse de cómo se veía

—¡Moo! Me veo ridículo—se quejó Yuuri inflando los cachetes

—Te ves adorable—le sonrió—Vamos a tomarnos una foto—dijo sacando su celular. Yuuri se sentó en entre sus piernas como le señalo y usando la cámara frontal tomo la foto, quedando con la barbilla recostada de la cabeza del menor que sonrió tímidamente—Perfecto~—dio un ligero beso en la cabeza llena de cabello negro

—Viktor...—llamo y el nombrado se le quedo viendo— ¿Los amigos siempre se dan... Besos? —pregunto sonrosado

—Solo los que son muy especiales—dejo el celular a un lado y rodeo a Yuuri con sus brazos—No cualquiera puede ser tu amigo

—Entonces tú eres mi amigo especial... ¿No? —pregunto algo confundido

—Sí, y tú el mio... ¿Quieres otro beso? —pregunto coqueto y Yuuri asintió aun sonrosado—Como pidas~—tomo su rostro con ambas manos de forma suave y delicada y planto y pequeño beso en los labios finos de Yuuri que cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación— ¿Feliz?

—Si...—su cara se estaba poniendo más roja de ser posible, se dio la vuelta y le rodeo en un pequeño abrazo—... Viktor es mi amigo—sonrió sin poderse creer esto en tono soñador, el peli plata sonrió más ampliamente, bien que 'amigos' era algo muy pequeño para su gusto... Pero no estaría de más aprovecharse un poco de la inocencia de _su_ 'Cerdito'


	2. Envidia

No espero que esta vaina fuera a gustar tanto :'v que esta pazandoooooo

Bueno, lo que si puedo decir es que agradezco mucho los Follows, Fav y comentarios en el cap anterior, por eso las hamo 3 Aunque el cap pasado estuvo bastante aburrido para mi este es un poco mas... ¿Movido :v? I don't know como calificarlo pero esta mejorcito... sobretodo con al aparición de cierto personaje que todas amamos~ Antes de que me pregunten... ¡NO APARECERÁ OTABEK XD!Es una pequeña advertencia considerando que si saldra Yuri :v mis planes para este bebo son bastante particulares y Otabek no esta en ellos

Por cierto y como ya perdí la cuenta de las que le dieron Follows solo puedo decir que Gracias a **M.e.g.a, Dayfer, Coco, Mia Sempai,Miss Funderburker, deizizg501, Juana y AmayaKuronaka** por comentar :3 son unos hamores por tomarse ese tiempo :'v son tan pocas~ Pero bueno~ Espero que les guste, recuerden que aqui Yuri tiene 15 recien cumplidos por lo que se ve igual que en la serie

* * *

 **2\. Envidia**

Podía sentir la mirada fija sobre su persona mientras practicaba la nueva coreografía que había hecho, en cierta manera era su idea al estarla practicando en ese momento, tener la vista de Yuuri sobre su persona y sentirse aún más grande y perfecto por este simple acto del menor. Al concluir escuchó los aplausos acelerados y emocionados del japonés, le miró respirando grandes bocanadas por el cansancio

— ¿Te gusto? —preguntó al acercarse y Yuuri le asintió de forma eufórica

—Viktor siempre hace cosas que me gustan cuando patina—el peli plata amplio un poco su sonrisa—Pero... es extraño

— ¿Qué cosa, Yuuri? —preguntó limpiándose la frente con una toalla que el niño le había tendido

—Que alguien tan impresionante como Viktor sea mi amigo especial—eso seguía rondándole por la cabeza, sus amistades eran más que contadas, desde más pequeño había sido alguien solitario y al que le costaba hablar con las personas, por ello le encontraban aburrido, además de denominarle constantemente como 'Gordo' aun cuando fuera más que todo la ropa más grande de lo que debería

—Ya veo... No debes preocuparte por eso, Yuuri—aclaró poniendo una mano en la melena de cabello oscuro—Eres alguien importante para mí—admitió sonriéndole, Yuuri como siempre y con todo lo que el ruso le decía le creyó, no es que mintiera pues Viktor quería entender porque se sentía así con un niño –adorable- que conocía de unas dos semanas apenas

—Viktor también es importante para mí—como pudo le dio un besito en la mejilla, sacándole un risita al ruso. Antes de ofrecerle patinar con él, un grito estridente se escuchó en todo el lugar

—¡VIKTOR! —si no fuera porque sabía controlarse, se pegaría en la cabeza con el muro. Yuuri volteo curioso a ver quién estaba gritando, notando a un rubio aproximarse hasta donde estaban

—Genial...—gruñó Viktor por lo bajo, alzo la cara con la mejor sonrisa que le salió—Buenas, Yuri~

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí!? —Interrogo el rubio con una cara de mala leche única, Yuuri por su lado estaba a punto de vomitar arcoíris, sus lentes se habían caído de la impresión y todo— ¿¡Y que miras gordo!? —quisquillo y Yuuri dio un paso atrás algo intimidado, pisando sus lentes sin querer

—No le molestes Plisetsky—advirtió Viktor con voz algo extraña, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de su propia ira por ver a Yuuri con obvio miedo—Estoy patinando, eso es obvio

—No soy imbécil, sé que estás patinando porque estas en el maldito hielo pero qué coño haces en Japón—decía acelerado y Yuuri intentaba ver donde estaban los restos de sus lentes—Deberías estar practicando, en Rusia

—Da lo mismo donde lo haga, el punto es hacerlo. Puedes irte con Yakov antes de que le dé una embolia porque su 'Nueva Estrella' se escapó—dijo resentido, aunque Yuri no capto la idea. El rubio resopló y miró exasperado al niño, agachándose y dándole la montura de los lentes

—Toma de una vez y—antes de terminar de amenazarlo se quedó callado, mirando la sonrisa que tenía el japonés en el rostro

—Muchas gracias... Aunque no veo mucho... —dijo achinando los ojos—Viktor... Tengo que irme a mi casa...—dijo preocupado de lo que fuera a decir el peli plata, no quería que se molestara por no estar tanto como pudieran en la pista de patinaje, pero debía buscar sus otros lentes

—No importa, no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme hasta tarde hoy—le sonrió, aunque claro que Yuuri no pudo ver nada solo era una mancha borrosa color piel en ese momento, apenas con dos puntos azules

—Oye no me—antes de quejarse Viktor ya se había ido a la salida de la pista en particular—Tch...

—Tu eres... ¿Yuri Plisetsky verdad? Estuviste impresionante en el Grand Prix—sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción, Yuri enrojeció un poco por esto, ya muchos le habían felicitado pero con aquella voz infantil sonaba mucho mejor

—Ya vamos Yuuri, te puede doler la cabeza—de forma algo brusca tomó la mano del japonés, alejándole del rubio que había empezado a llamarle de nuevo

—Viktor...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó suavemente caminando algo acelerado, a ver si con suerte el rubio no lograba ver donde se estaba hospedando

— ¿Por qué estas molesto con Yuri? Él es un gran patinador también... ¿No son amigos? —pregunto curioso intentando seguirle el paso y tropezarse como el ciego que era en ese momento

—Umm...

No sabía que excusa darle, no podía decirle que odiaba con todas sus ganas a Yuri Plisetsky porque quería tomar su lugar como prodigio del patinaje ¿Qué clase de pensamiento se formaría Yuuri en su inocente cabecita? ¿Y si se decepcionaba? Nonono... Debía inventarse alguna excusa

—Lo que pasa es que Plisetsky hizo sin mi permiso una coreografía y estoy un poco molesto por eso—se excusó suavemente, llegando por fin a Yu-Topia. Yuuri parecía estarlo pensando mucho

—Claro... Robar es muy malo ¿Verdad? —soltó una buena cantidad de aire retenido al escuchar como Yuuri se lo tomó, al menos no pregunto mucho más—¿Ya llegamos? No veo nada—ponía los ojos chinitos, todo era un borrón de luces difuminadas en ese momento

—Sí, vamos a buscar a tu mama para que te de unos lentes—rio suavemente, Yuuri patinaba sin lentes, quizás estaba ya tan acostumbrado que por inercia no chocaba contra todo... o Usaba lentes de contacto y no estaba enterado

Pensaba darse un pacífico baño junto al japonés de no ser por los gritos llamándole de nuevo, puso los ojos en blanco ¿Cómo hacía para encontrarle? Bueno... Debía admitir que montar fotos al Instagram con Yuuri, con el GPS activado no permitía demasiada privacidad pero... Por dios que no se esperaba que lo fuera a buscar, mucho menos Plisetsky

Haciéndose el desentendido en todo asunto condujo a Yuuri hacia las aguas termales, sin prestar la más mínima atención a que Yuuri estaba diciéndole que le estaban llamando. Hubiera seguido en ese plan de no ser porque algo le pego en la cabeza

— _Chert ublyudok !? Chto sluchilos' s toboy!?_ —quisquillo sobándose el golpe. Vio en el piso un celular tirado y a Yuuri viéndole con la cara azul de preocupación

—¡No me ignores bastardo! Deja de andar en las nubes—chillaba el ruso rubio, Viktor resopló haciendo una morisqueta y lágrimas de cocodrilo

—No había necesidad de mandar un proyectil contra mi cabeza... creo que...

— ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Viktor! —Yuri detuvo cualquier clase de regaño que estuviera haciendo centrando su atención en el pequeño que parecía en verdad preocupado por el albino que...

—Creo... mi cabeza... muero...—dramatizo y se dejó caer al piso

—Que melodramático

—¡VIKTOOOOOR! MAMA, VIKTOR SE ESTÁ MURIENDO—empezó a chillar Yuuri con lagrimones cayendo de sus ojos, en verdad creyéndose la fingida muerte de zarigüeya que Viktor estaba haciendo aun cuando se estaba riendo de la inocencia del niño

—O-oye cálmate no se está muriendo... nadie se muere porque le lancen un celular—intentaba calmar Yuri poniéndose nervioso, Yuuri estaba llorando a moco suelto como si Viktor estuviera ya muerto

—¡ERES MALO! ¡Atacaste a Viktor y ahora se está muriendo! —y reventó a llorar con más ganas de las que ya de por si tenían

—¡Cállate ya gordo! —Ordenó alguien a la lejanía, no le prestaron demasiada atención, aunque a la hermana de Yuuri no le hizo mucha gracia que le ignoraran por completo—¡YUURI CÁLLATE YA! —grito Mari llegando hasta ellos

—Oye pero no le grites Zorra asquerosa—una vena se había hinchado en al frente de Yuri

—¡QUIÉN TE CR-!—antes de poder seguir reclamando se puso colorada—¿¡Yurio!? —y salió corriendo

— ¿Ah? —quedo todo confundido y sin saber qué hacer con un supuesto cadáver a sus pies y un niño llorando por eso

.

.

.

—Uf~ Que bien se siente esto

Viktor estaba recostado de una piedra, con el cabello atado a una cola y sonriendo de forma estúpida como solía hacer siempre, a su lado un Yuri cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de fastidio única, aunque estando libre podría salirse si le daba la gana y afuera de las aguas estaba un tímido Yuuri apretando la toalla a su alrededor, nunca había entrado, había visto a Viktor entrar pero...

—Yuuri~ Ven aquí, está muy buena el agua, quizás así bajes los cachetes, no estás tan gordo—bromeaba Viktor de forma cariñosa, realmente tenía la contextura normal, al parecer lo que sumaba kilos era la ropa y sus cachetes de ardilla de lo más adorable que se cargaba

—Mama me dijo que no puedo entrar...—dijo algo apenado apretando la toalla que rodeaba su cintura y cubría sus partes nobles

—No se va a enterar de nada Cerdo, solo entra—Yuri intentaba mirar a otro lado, le resultaba extraño el sentirse atraído al ver la cara sonrosada del niño japonés. Antes de que volviera a decir que no podía Viktor se levantó, dejando ver perfectamente su desnudes

Yuri y Yuuri se pusieron terriblemente rojos, el menor de los tres viendo el suelo con los lentes empañados, solo había ido porque Viktor le insistió y quería explicarle porque no podía entrar. Por estar viendo el suelo no se fijó en que Viktor llegó hasta él y le cargó como si no pesara nada, tirando la toalla al suelo y sentándose de nueva cuenta con un muy avergonzado japonés

—¿Lo ves? No es nada raro—apretó a Yuuri contra su pecho mirando un punto muerto sin moverse, cabia tan bien entre sus brazos... Bajo un poco las manos, utilizando el vapor como pantalla y acariciando muy suavemente los muslos del infante

—Ya suéltalo idiota, va a terminar desmayado por el calor—regaño Yuri aun mirando a otro lado—Además para que me metiste aqui en primer lugar, deberías estar guardando tus cosas par irnos a Rusia

—No iré a Rusia—dijo un tanto atontado siguiendo en lo suyo, Yuuri solo se tapaba la boca por la sensación tan extraña que producían tales caricias del ruso—Le prometí a Yuuri que me quedaría hasta el inicio del siguiente Grand Prix

—No puedes solo—antes de seguir con su réplica se percató de algo—Esta... ¿sangrando?

—¿Que?—como pudo volteo a Yuuri que sangraba por la nariz

—Estoy... mareado...—balbuceo apenas y ambos Rusos entraron en crisis moviéndose de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer

.

.

.

—Estás castigado por una semana—dictaminó la señora Katsuki

—Pero mamá...—llevaba más de media hora soportando el regaño de su madre por haberle desobedecido y entrar a las aguas termales

Ambos rusos veían la escena a la distancia. Yuri bostezo y se recostó aún más del marco de la puerta, vamos que esos regaños no era algo que envidiara a la hora de su carencia de Madre,de hecho su abuelo era tan alcahueta con el que no recordaba ninguna discusión fuerte con él hasta ahora. Miro sutilmente a Viktor, tenía algo en su mirada y expresión que no le daba un muy buen presentimiento, lucía terrorífico a decir verdad, como uno de esos planos que se hacen a los asesinos en las películas.

Escuchaba el murmullo insistente y molesto de la madre de Yuuri, quería que callara y dejara de hacer llorar a su cerdito, sólo era un desgraciado baño en aguas termales, no iba a morir por estar ahí unos minutos, en su opinión prohibirle a su cerdito el ir a patinar por una semana era sumamente exagerado y sin razón,después de todo la actividad más importante que hacían juntos no podía ser simplemente cancelada por la fastidiosa mujer

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó con suma confianza como si fueran amigos, ahora esa extraña e inentendible mirada se dirigió hacia Plisetsky

—En nada... —insulto por lo bajo volviendo su vista a Yuuri que ahora lloraba mientras su madre se iba. Con moqueo constante se acercó al peliplata que sonrió con su carisma acostumbra al menor—¿Que pasa Yuuri?

—Ma-mama no me de-dejara ir a la pista una semana... Yo quería verlos patinar—sollozo intentan parar sus lágrimas

—No importa, puedo... ¿Que dijiste?—se quedó un poco pasmado por el plural utilizado en la frase anterior

—E-es que... ustedes son dos son... los ganadores del Prix y quería verlos—sollozó como si fuera el fin del se quedó quieto mirándole ¿Porque quería ver a Plisetsky también? él era el mejor, no había necesidad de ver al rubio

—Abandona esa ilusión niño, nos iremos a Rusia —dicho esto se fue dándoles la espalda. Yuuri bajo la mirada y Viktor ladeo suavemente la cabeza, era obvio y evidente que el niño no iba a desobedecer a su madre, asi que debia encontrar una manera de consolarlo

—No le hagas caso, no pienso irme a Rusia—aseguró dándole un beso en la frente—¿Vamos a comer algo?—ofreció y Yuuri con una especie de energía recompuesta le miró con ojos brillantes

—Vamos a comer Katsudon

.

.

.

—Amazing!—celebró cuando pusieron el tazón frente a él, Yuuri había empezado a devorar todo lo que había en el plato seguido de Viktor—¿Porque no habíamos comido esto antes?—preguntó con algo de sucio en las mejillas que limpiaba rápidamente con una servilleta para seguir comiendo

—Cuando como mucho me pongo gordo y si estoy gordo no puedo patinar—explico con los cachetes llenos de salsa. Viktor se inclinó hacia él y lamió suavemente la gorda mejilla que se torno roja por la vergüenza —Vik-Viktor

—Estabas sucio—respondió sonriendo y enderezandose—Pero si engordas... ¿porque vinimos a comerlo?—pregunto curioso siguiendo con su plato

—Porque quería comer mi comida favorita con Viktor

—Otra vez... esa sonrisa

Se le quedo viendo fijamente aun cuando Yuuri había vuelto su atención al Katsudon, quería comprender porque se sentía tan débil tan solo mirando esas sonrisas tan inocentes de parte de Yuuri, aquellas miradas llenas de ilusion y emocion al verlo poner un pie en la pista de patinaje... ¿Porque? Porque se sentía tan terriblemente enfadado al recordar que Yuri miraba a su cerdito, el que la madre de este le regañara hasta hacerle llorar, que los niños le llamaran "gordo" para hacerle sentir mal... ¿Porque? **¿¡PORQUE!?**

—¿Viktor?

—EH.. lo siento ¿Qué decías?- preguntó con expresión amable

—Tu Katsudon se va enfriar—advertía

—Claro... Yuuri

—¿Um?—tenia los cachetes inflados por la comida en la boca

—Eres mi cerdito ¿verdad?—pregunto y Yuuri ladeó un poco la cabeza tragando todo lo que tenía en la boca. A veces le decia asi, el menor lo asumia como un apodo de cariño en lugar de algo despectivo como sucedía generalmente

—Si lo soy—y esa sonrisa de nuevo que removió de forma casi frenética tanto en su pecho como en su cabeza

Si ya aceptaba ser su cerdito... ¿Porque permitir que alguien más le hiera? O más bien... tan siquiera disfrutara de su sola presencia. Sonrió de forma retorcida y extraña al sacar la conclusión a todo el dilema

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No me iré a Rusia, punto—suspiro, algo harto de que Yuri no dejará de insistir

—Tienes que practicar, el Grand Prix y algunos otros campeonatos vienen y a menos que quiera que te deje por los suelos antes de tiempo debes practicar—decía frustrado. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral por aquella mirada fría dirigida a él

—¿Enserio crees poder ganarme de forma tan pobre? Yo no soy ciego como la gran mayoría, patinaste bien... pero simplemente no fue perfecto como debió serlo. No sientes la música, no la haces y mucho menos entiendes el Agape—aseguraba en tono seco y hasta cierto punto aterrador—Fue un desperdicio que lo practicaras, nunca había visto a nadie con un patinaje tan frío y patético —se burló torciendo el gesto con una sonrisa rara—El prodigio soy yo, tu tan solo eres la brisa pasajera que me desordena el cabello—se mofó como si esto último fuera lo que en realidad pensara acerca del rubio, cuando en realidad era el estorbo a su vida feliz y Ego intacto. Esta bien que no iba a ser el campeón eterno pero quería al menos disfrutar plenamente su momento

—M-maldito—tartamudeo de form agresiva queriendo pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y quitarle la maldita expresión egocéntrica del rostro, jamás lo había imaginado asi, era su idolo por dios, siempre lo imagino amable como se mostraba en las entrevistas... no esta forma tan vanidosa

—Yuuri~—antes de algo más el peli plata había casi desaparecido de su lado y le ubico corriendo hacia el adorable niño japonés que parecía sentir hasta el peso de su alma—¿Que te pasa? —preguntó poniéndose a su altura e intentando conectar su mirada con él—¿Alguien te hizo daño?—Una ligera sombra apareció en sus claros ojos azules, Yuuri moqueo

—En la escuela... me llaman mentiroso porque dije que ustedes estaban aqui—no queria llorar frente a Viktor,no de nuevo

—Oh.. no importa. Todos son unos idiotas... ¿Qué quieres hacer? Haremos lo que quieras

—Bueno...—seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, quería verdaderamente encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar un rato...

—Si tanto harás lo que el cerdo quiera...—Yuri llegó hasta ellos cruzado de brazos—Te reto. Tu querias verme patinar, asi que patinare solo si compites contra mí—veía retadoramente a Viktor que mantenía una expresión neutral—Si yo gano iremos a Rusia sin derecho a réplica y...

—Si yo gano me quedo y dejaras de insistir—suspiro penumbroso

—Esta bien... pero el ganador tendrá lo que quiera con el cerdo—completo algo colorado

—¿Porque con él?—preguntó en tono receloso

—El será nuestro juez—respondió simplemente

—E iremos a comer Katsudon por la victoria —exclamó con ojos brillantes. Viktor resopló un poco frustrado, era obvio que había pedido hacer eso frente a Yuuri para que no pudiera negarse

Pero bien, le restregaria en la cara que como ya debería saber, seguía siendo el Rey y el tan solo uno de tantos aspirantes a quitarle su corona, siendo honesto era el mejor en eso y no dudaba que podría hacerlo pero... quería demostrar que aún podía dar más, antes de que alguien llegara a descoronarlo

.

.

.

Terminó de atarse los patines, suspirando pesumbrosamente. Habían decidido patinar la misma canción pero con diferente tema, mientras Yuri haría " _Agape_ " él patinaria " _Eros_ ", podría decirse que eran cosas muy distintas en cuanto a ritmo pero ambas tenían el mismo tema, Amor. Debía entrar entrar contexto, Eros... el amor sexual, el contacto físico, el deseo carnal...

 _—Vik-Viktor..._

Abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y algo asustado por lo que su imaginación, sin ninguna clase de permiso, había creado en su cabeza. Del tiempo que llevaba con Yuuri y más aún después de su respuesta al comportamiento tan extraño para con el niño, jamás había pensado de esa manera, pues Yuuri seguía siendo un pequeño que derramaba inocencia con cada una de sus acciones pero ahora, haciéndose la imagen y el panorama no estaría mal llevar el Eros a aquella "Amistad" que tenía con el Japonés

—¿Viktor?—volteo a ver al que quien ocupaba sus pensamientos le llamaba—¡Te ves genial!—chilló destilando emoción por cada poro su de su suave piel asiática que repentinamente, quería acariciar

—Que bueno que te guste, había pedido a traer este porque te gusta—dijo tomando su cabello para atarlo en una fuerte coleta

—La primera vez que te vi en la televisión lo estabas usando... ¿Como se siente?—preguntó curioso

—Como una nueva piel que se mueve al compás del aire cuando te mueves—le sonrió y Yuuri le devolvió el gesto—¿Estás listo?

—¡SIP! ¡Veré a Viktor patinar conta Yuri, esto es genial!—celebraba saltando y adelantándose un poco a Viktor que le miro desde atrás, admirando en silencio la emoción pura que tenía el pequeño por solo poder verle patinar

—De todos... no pensé que escogieras ese—admitió ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa pequeña y encantadora, Yuri hizo una especie de puchero, de entre todos los trajes que habían, solo ese blanco brillante había llamado su atención—¿Empiezas tú?-preguntó haciendo un gesto caballeroso, Yuuri solo les veía intentando contener la emoción para no caer al suelo como plátano

—Hump... Por supuesto, pero... Quiero saber que quieres hacer con el cerdo si es que logras ganar—Viktor parpadeo un poco, realmente no lo había pensado

—Eso es un secretito—hizo un gesto coqueto poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios, a la vez que guiñaba el ojo—¿Y tu? ¿que planeas?—pregunto con aquella carencia de brillo en sus ojos

—Un beso—dijo casi sin pensar para luego ponerse rojo

—Ohhhh...—dijo en tono pícaro poniendo las manos tras su espalda, apretando los puños con fuerzas hasta el punto de que posiblemente dañaría un poco la tela del traje que cubría sus manos—¿Y porque un beso?—preguntó inclinándose levemente

—¡S-SOLO SERIA UN REGALO DE DESPEDIDA!—chillo poniéndose aun más rojo y dándose la vuelta para entrar en la pista. Yuuri tenia los protectores de las cuchillas en sus manos y se recostó del muro para ver mejor, luciendo concentrado

 _No sientes la música, no la haces y mucho menos entiendes el Agape_

 _—¿Entenderlo? El amor inocente, incondicional..._ —Al estar en medio de la pista de hielo se quedó un poco pensativo—Pensé en mi abuelo... pero según él no entiendo el Agape...

La música empezó a sonar a su vez que empezaba a patinar, sintiendo la mirada atenta sobre su persona. Por el rabillo del ojo logro ver a Yuuri, que le miraba con esos ojos tan emotivos, le hacía sentirse tan satisfecho, aun cuando no era el mejor ni había superado a Viktor, Yuuri le miraba de tal forma que la sensación de ser el mejor de todos sin serlo era reconfortante

 _Se asustó un poco, Yuuri le había tomado de las mejillas y dado un suave beso en los labios. Algo alterado le miró con el ceño fruncido_

 _—Quiero que seamos amigos—ladeo la cabeza—Eres genial—sonrió inocentemente_

 _—¿Para que me besas entonces, cerdo?—preguntó desviando la mirada_

 _—Viktor me dijo que los amigos que son especiales lo hacían... Y tu pareces molesto por todo... ¡Pensé que teniendo más amigos podrías ser feliz!—alzó los brazos y Yuri se le quedó viendo, lo estaba haciendo... ¿Por él?_

—Mi... Agape...—murmuró par si mismo, sonriendo de repente

Podía ser absurdo reflejar su ágape en un niño que conocía de un dia, pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo le había demostrado una especie de cariño que nadie más le dio. Ambos eran iguales, unos admiradores soñadores a ser como Viktor pero... Yuuri le hizo sentir como si ya hubiera cumplido esa meta

— _Ahora parece... haberlo encontrado_ —frunció un poco el ceño y desvió su vista al japonés que no quitaba su vista de Yuri—Yuuri...—se inclinó hacia su oído, sabiendo que el de gafas no apartaría la mirada—...Recuerda que el robo esa coreografía —tarareo suavemente al oído del pequeño, Yuri estaba haciéndolo casi perfecto, sobre todo para el pequeño japonés que sin duda alguna estaba perdido en los movimientos del rubio—Y si decides que el gana... Tendré que irme

Era algo sumamente rastrero querer manipularlo pero no pensaba apartarse de el y mucho menos permitir que Yuri rozara sus labios con los de su inocente cerdito -aunque no sabía que esto ya había pasado-. Finalmente Yuri término, jadeando visiblemente pero con una ligera sonrisa, luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo y su descubrimiento a último minuto. Hizo una ligera reverencia hacia Yuuri que aplaudía animado, lo que sacó de ambiente fueron más aplausos. Viktor rodó los ojos, al parecer esos dos niños tenían manía por aparecer cuando les daba la gana, aunque no debieron de haber pasado, había llegado a un acuerdo con el dueño del lugar pidiendolo para hacer ese pequeño evento privado... alguno de ellos dos debía ser hijo del dueño

—¡Estuvo genial!—exclamaba Yuko emocionadisima

—Anda, que de verdad esta Yuri Plisetski aqui—dijo Takeshi un poco impresionado y Yuuri apretó los labios

—Se los dije... pero ustedes me llamaron mentiroso—su labio inferior temblaba, parecía tener ganas de llorar

—Jeh, te fuiste corriendo, aunque con lo gordo que estas no hiciste mucho—se mofó el grandulón y Viktor le miraba de una forma que a Yuri le dio una especie de mal presentimiento

— Hey, ya es tu turno, a menos claro que tengas miedo de que no te elija—se burló con esa sonrisa confiada que tenía contadas veces en su rostro

—Claro, pero antes—sacó su celular de entre su traje y jalo a Yuuri con uno de sus brazos—Es bueno recordar antes de competir, sonríe—al tomar la foto le molesto un poco que Yuri se metiera pero ya que iba a hacer, Yuuri tenia los lentes algo caídos por el brusco jalón pero eso le hizo ver más adorable. Le dio el celular a Yuuri y quitó los protectores de las cuchillas de los patines, entrando a la pista y quedando en medio de esta al instante

—Hora de hacer que su cabeza no se aparte de mí—pensó sonriendo y poniéndose en posición, sintiendo un par de miradas extras pero que no pudieron serle más indiferente

* * *

Bueno bueno buenoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Estuvo un poquito raro y quizas debi advertir que Viktor tendra muchisimos tintes yanderes pero supongo que ya es evidente, en fin...

 _ **Chert ublyudok !? Chto sluchilos' s toboy!?:**_ Bastardo maldito ¿¡Que te pasa!?

Aparecerán mas personajes pero hay que esperar un poquito y en el proximo capitulo habra cierto evento que no se escribir bn pero cuando vean el solo titulo sabran que apsara XD

Espero que les haya gustado 3 Un comentario para demostrar que alguien lee no esta demas :'v para la próxima los respondere...creo... aunque odio a Fanfiction por ser tan cochinamente complicado Bye -3-


	3. Eros

**Buenas buenas~~ Feliz año mis lectoras bellas que amo con todo mi coraçao... okay ya, suficiente que asi no soy sho.**

 **Sigo impactada, me piden que no lo esté pero sigo impactada, mas de 50 followers, 40 favs y comentarios... ¡COMENTARIOS! el poder del shota es algo que no se como manejar :'v HELP**

 **Ahora, gracias a: Catbell10, katherina, hazel6w6, Amry Marquez, casiepl, Mia Sempai, Coco, M.E.G.A, Guest, Akabashi Yuu, Miss Funderfurker, deysizg501, Glosoli, Eva Geass y Kemari por comentar 3 son un amor por tomarse su tiempo en animar a esta desdichada mujer que escribe perversiones...**

 **Por cierto... creo que el solo titulo del cap lo dice todo xD espero que les guste 3**

* * *

 **3\. Eros**

Apenas empezó la música sus pensamientos entraron en aquella línea que debía estar sin duda podrida y pérdida. En todo momento su mirada se clavaba en el niño que, completamente sonrosado miraba con nerviosismo y alegría que patinara algo que hasta ahora nadie había visto. Sin embargo a cada movimiento y salto su imaginación se disparaba, llenándose de ideas que reflejando el amor sexual podía plasmar en el inocente cuerpo del cerdito, queriendo verlo sonrosado, sollozante y lagrimeando de placer más sin embargo, todo esto sin hacerle ninguna clase de daño

—Podría embarazar a un hombre con tanto Sex-Appeal que se carga—murmuró Yuri sin apartar la mirada tampoco, cuando de entender la música se trataba, Viktor lo lleva a otro nivel, no había duda de eso, tan solo quería saber o más bien rogaba que, el niño que estaba a su lado, no fuera el que produjera el Eros de Viktor

Finalmente termino, con una sonrisa más que satisfecha en el rostro y sin mostrar demasiadas señales de estar cansado. Patino tranquilamente hasta Yuuri que contenía un pequeño ataque de alegría su cuerpo

—Espero que te haya gustado, Yuuri —pudo saborear cada letra de ese nombre, que pesar de ser el mismo a quien le estaba jodiendo un poco la existencia, era uno sumamente especial en su cabeza

—F-fue perfecto —tartajeo impactado, queriendo brincarle encima y abrazarlo

— ¿Eso es lo dirás?—preguntó Yuri ladeando un poco la cabeza, aunque le doliera la perfección que Viktor había demostrado, debía admitir que no podía comparar en nada el Eros a su Ágape aun cuando, extrañamente había sido incluso mejor que en la final del GPF. Yuuri volteo a verle

—Pu-pues... Y-yo...—fijó su vista a sus manos que apretaban los protectores

—Viktor gana obviamente pero Yuri lo hizo tan lindo—exclamó Yuko dando saltitos

—Al menos Yuri no parecía una perra—comentó Takeshi de forma casual, recibiendo de inmediato y por sorpresa un golpe de Yuuri que le miraba con ojos acuosos, puñitos apretados y mejillas rojas—¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA GORDO!?—bramo

—Él no... él no parecía ninguna..—parecía estarse complicando por no querer decir la palabra, eso a Viktor le causo mucha ternura—...Perra... él estaba patinando amor... un amor que no conozco y eso no lo hacen las perras—explico rojo y en tono elevado. Viktor pensaba abrazarlo y darle un pequeño besito, hasta que vio a Takeshi con intenciones en empujar a Yuuri... actuó por instinto

— ¿¡Estás loco!?—casi gimió Yuri atrayendo al de gafas hacia su cuerpo

Viktor había hecho una especie de giro que alzando la pierna como en un salto, casi corta tanto a Takeshi como a Yuuri, aunque esto estaba a discusión por la distancia que había con el menor. El robusto niño le miró asustado

—Lo siento, quería salir pero aun no tengo los protectores—se excusó con sonrisa amable pero mirada extraña. Yuuri sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que había pasado le tendió los protectores— _Thank You_ ~—tarareo— ¿Y bien? ¿Cual te gusto más?—preguntó inclinándose levemente hacia el asiático que aun estaba en brazos del rubio ruso

—Pu-pues...—miro al piso, ambas presentaciones le fascinaron, la de Viktor aún más perfecta que la de Yuri pero no había forma de decir que no le gustara. Aunque bien podía decir que el Ágape le gusto, eso significaría alejarse de Viktor que, aunque fuera su amigo, en Rusia podría olvidarle, además de todo que el peli plata recalcara que aquella presentación era robada tan solo aumentaba el enredo en su cabeza

—Ganaste tu—afirmó Yuri en un suspiro, Yuuri alzó la mirada para verle—Ibas a decirlo de todas formas, lo hizo mejor que yo, es mejor saber admitir la derrota—aclaró penumbroso—Quizás me ganaste esta vez pero te aseguro que yo te venceré —concluyó con confianza. Soltando muy lentamente a Yuuri le dio un beso en la cabeza—Me iré a las aguas termales... estoy muerto—dijo empezando a caminar al vestidor

—Y entonces... ¿Qué harán ahora? Podemos...—antes de que Yuko hiciera su pedido Viktor sonrió ladinamente

—Yuuri y yo iremos a comer Katsudon, pero debe ayudarme con algo. Ven—le incitó empezando a caminar hacia el vestuario

—Moo~ Yuuri lo tiene solo para él, que triste...—se quejó Yuko

—Al rato se aburrirá, solo es Yuuri—dijo Takeshi restándole importancia al tema

—Viktor...—le llamó viéndole desatar los patines

—Dime—respondió tranquilamente

—Es malo... ¿Que solo estés conmigo?—preguntó apretando los labios. Viktor se le quedo viendo

—Por supuesto que no, yo puedo estar con quien quiera y quiero estar con Yuuri —afirmaba con bastante naturalidad, casi como si fuera obvio

—Pero...

—suh—le callo suavemente poniendo un dedo en los suaves y finos labios—No pasa nada, ahora solo tengo ojos para Yuuri porque es mi... amigo especial—no sabía cómo nombrarlo sin que Yuuri pensara mal de él, hasta ahora el término "amigo" funcionaba muy bien

— ¿Porque? Yo solo soy un niño que apenas sabe patinar y que es aburrido... ¿Porque te gusta estar conmigo?—pregunto decaído, su lista de amigos se cortaba casi por antonomásia en su familia -lo cual aun a su edad era patético- y Yuko así como Takeshi tenían sus propias amistades como para pensar en un niño menor a ellos

Con todos estos factores no comprendía como su más grande ídolo y ejemplo a seguir en la vida podía querer su amistad y pasar más tiempo del debido a su lado, era sencillamente absurdo en su forma de pensar, Viktor ya tenía amigos más importantes que un simple niño que conocía hacia un mes más o menos

—Solo porque eres tu—concluyó sonriendo de forma dulce y dándole un besito en la frente. No sabia que necesitara tanto a alguien como Yuuri, con confianza ciega hacia el y un cariño que ya se había desligado por completo de la admiración , sentía más amor de ese pequeño cerdito que en más nadie que haya conocido hasta ahora—Deja termine de cambiarme e iremos por el Katsudon ¿Vale?

—Está bien...—dijo mirando al suelo apenado, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de Viktor fueran las que fueran

.

.

.

— ¿Estas molesto de nuevo?

Giro sobre su cuerpo en el futon, mirando a Yuuri que le miraba con preocupación mientras dejaba algo en la pequeña mesa de la habitación. El de gafas se sentó frente al rubio que suspiro

—No estoy molesto, solo frustrado

— ¿Porque? Ya eres un gran patinador, muy famoso y haz patinado con Viktor—ladeo la cabeza curioso, Yuri sonrió de forma leve

—Mi meta es superarlo, debo practicar mucho...—explicó en tono algo desilusionado, Yuuri bajo la mirada y luego le miró de forma determinada

—Sé que podrás hacerlo algún día, Nee—sonrió ladeando la cabeza, Yuri le miro algo impresionado por el voto de confianza, sonrió de forma fingidamente prepotente

—Y supongo que después tu llegaras a superar cuando crezcas ¿no?—comento juguetón, Yuuri se sonrojo y asintió de forma frenética—Aceptaré que me superes solo cuando puedas hacer esto

Se levantó del futón y apoyándose de la pared estiró su pierna totalmente hacia arriba, quedando con la pantorrilla al lado de su rostro, Yuuri se puso azul sin poderse creer lo que tendría que hacer según Yuri

—P-pero yo no puedo hacer eso—chillo con las manos en su cabeza

—Deberás hacerlo, cerdo—aclaró bajando la pierna y llegando hasta el, tomando su pierna e intentar hacer que se partiera, abriendo los ojos sorprendido—Eres más rígido que un puto roble, como piensas ser patinador así—regaño

Empezó a estirar el cuerpo del japonés que chillaba cómicamente de dolor, al final de una forma que no recordaba término haciéndole cosquillas al de gafas y viceversa. Mientras jugaban Yuri tropezó, causando que Yuuri cayera sobre él debido a que le iba persiguiendo, al estar uno sobre otro empezaron a reírse como idiotas por lo que habían hecho. Finalmente, con cierto calor en el rostro Yuri se volteo y le dio un pequeño piquito a Yuuri que le miró con ojos esperanzados

—¡También quieres ser mi amigo!—le abrazó con fuerza y cariño, celebrando el logro y el rubio no hizo más que devolverle el abrazo, sintiéndose un poco mal por aprovecharse de la inocencia del menor pero... Si Viktor lo hacía para estar junto a ese cálido y adorable cerdito ¿Porque no hacerlo también?

Aun entre estas risitas no se percataron en lo absoluto de quien les miraba por la pequeña abertura que había en la puerta, observando en silencio y haciéndose sangrar por lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños. Plisetsky pretendía ganarse a su cerdito, bien, que lo intentará pero ya no tenía siquiera aspirar a ser importante, se aseguraría de ser todo su mundo con un simple acto...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Viktor?—pregunto adormilado al verle a medias y borroso sobre él— ¿Qué pasa? es muy temprano—pregunto lánguidamente y bostezando de forma adorable. El ruso sonrió tranquilamente, acariciando con un dedo el suave rostro del adormilado japonés

— ¿Recuerdas lo que patine hoy? Eros—Yuuri asintió perezosamente —Es una forma de amor... dijiste que no lo entendías... ¿Quieres que te ayude a entenderlo?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza suavemente, causándole cosquillas al pelinegro por la cascada de cabello plateado que caía en su rostro

—Si quiero—afirmó entusiasmado por recibir una "clase" del peli plata que, ahora mucho más sonriente se acercó al oído del menor

—Este será nuestro secreto, no lo olvides... Yuu-ri—susurro causándole un escalofrío. Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja que se ponía rojo al igual que el resto del avergonzado rostro—Solo tú y yo debemos entender Eros... ¿Está claro?—pregunto alejándose un poco y ahora pegando su nariz con la contraria de forma suave

—Pe-pero...—q quería preguntar si podía explicarle el Eros a Yuri, era su nuevo amigo y quería compartir ese amor con el también

—Si lo haces me molestaré—se apartó haciendo un puchero junto a una mirada vacía—Y tendré que irme... ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— ¡NO!—Viktor sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho por la expresión nerviosa que tenía Yuuri en el rostro

—Muy bien... Ahora, debes hacer mucho silencio, hay gente durmiendo y si nos oyen se van a enterar —haciéndole un gesto de silencio con el dedo en los labios bajo hasta la ropa de dormir del niño, abriendo los botones sin problema y dejando el pecho plano y suave al descubierto

Empezó a repartir besos suaves por toda la extensión de piel tierna e infantil, desde el cuello hasta besar delicadamente al mismo tiempo que chupar un poco cada pezón rosadito de Yuuri que se tapara la boca para no armar escándalo tal como Viktor le había dicho. El ruso bufo algo frustrado de no poder dejar marcas, nadie podía enterarse, quizás Yuri para dejarle las cosas en claro pero solo cuando no pidiera hacer nada para que le alejaran de su cerdito. Seguido del camino de besos que concluyó en la pequeña y esponjosa barriga empezó a lamer los tramos de piel, disfrutando el sabor que en su mente era la misma gloria

Ambos estaban bajo un grueso edredón, nadie se daría cuenta que estaba sobre él a menos que se fijaran demasiado. Se desató el nudo que mantenía la yukata que estaba usando, tirando el trozo de tela por ahí junto a la camisa de Yuuri para luego con ambas manos y de un solo tirón quitarle el pantalón juntó a la ropa interior, ganándose un pequeño chillidito de vergüenza fe parte de Yuuri

—Por-porque...—no pensó que el Eros tuviera que hacerse sin ropa, no estaba acostumbrado a estar desnudo frente a nadie, irónico considerando que vivía en un lugar donde habían aguas termales -que no le dejan usar pero son detalles mínimos -

—Shhh... No pasa nada...—le calmo suavemente acariciándole las piernas, cosa que incomodaba de sobremanera al japonés siendo honestos, el toque le era extraño, ciertamente agradable pero hasta cierto punto... incómodo

Sin embargo y como Viktor le había pedido no se quejó más, tapándose la boca para no dejar salir unos sonidos extraños producidos por la sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo. Finalmente la mirada del patinador llegó a su destino, aquella parte que Yuuri pensaba aun solo era para ir al baño, se relamió los labios y empezó a dar besos en el pequeño miembro dormido, sintiendo el respingo de sorpresa en el pelinegro por esta acción

Esto le enterneció, empezando a dar más besos en la pequeña hombría que lentamente despertaba, Yuuri estaba empezando a jadear y su cuerpo se peleaba lentamente en sudor que Viktor disfrutaba inmensamente oler, no pensó que el simple juego previo fuera tan jodidamente satisfactorio, tendría 17 pero con nadie lo había disfrutado tanto -tampoco es que su historial fuera tan largo como otras personas que conocía por desgracia del destino-. Se apartó un poco para ver el resultado de su pequeño disfrute encontrándose con un muy excitado Yuuri que desesperado, apretaba las piernas para calmar la extraña y dolorosa sensación en su miembro.

Viktor volviendo a su "zona de juegos" se metió a la boca tranquilamente el miembro de Yuuri, empezando a barnizarlo con su saliva y chupándolo con un poco de fuerza, causando gritos ahogados en Yuuri, que intentaba de forma bastante satisfactoria callar sus vergonzosos sonidos. Finalmente sintió el líquido blanco en su boca, saboreándolo un poco y tomando el que se resbalaba por su mentón entre sus dedos, no le sorprendía que se corriera tanto, quizás era la primera másturbación -o bien sexo Oral- que Yuuri tenía... no tenía cómo estar seguro pero eso no importaba de momento, liberándose de la Yukata apenas sudada por el calor que tenía en su cuerpo, quedó apenas en boxers negros que permitían ver un gran bulto

Llevo los dedos húmedos por su propia saliva y restos del semen de Yuuri -que estaba perdido en las nebulosas por el orgasmo- hasta debajo del cuerpo del pequeño, metiendo los dedos entre las nalgas de este y tanteando el pequeño además de seguramente virgen agujero que pretendía profanar. Al sentir que le tocaban en esa parte de du cuerpo espabilo

—E-eso... umpf... es suc-sucio..—balbuceo a duras penas, con la cara roja y los ojos acuosos que seguramente derramarían lágrimas pronto.

—Silencio—le calló muy suavemente, acercándose a su rostro—Prometí enseñarte el Eros y eso haré, solo relájate—murmuró suavemente dándole un beso ligero en los labios a la vez que metía lentamente un dedo en el apretado canal, la expresión de Yuuri se deformó en una de completa incomodidad y sorpresa

—E-es asqueroso—balbuceo nervioso por la sensación que jamás había sentido antes—Vi-Viktor—gimió apretando los ojos y aferrándose al peli plata

—Se sentirá mejor pronto—le aseguro un poco nervioso también, jamás lo había hecho con un hombre, menos con un niño y si con las mujeres era brusco había un claro problema, intentaba seguir lo que vendría siendo el sentido común para lograr que su cerdito también disfrutará la experiencia

Arrugó un poco el entrecejo, ligeramente molesto de lo difícil que estaba resultando que Yuuri se dilatará. Metió otro dedo y escucho un chillido agónico e incómodo, callado a duras penas, alzó la vista encontrándose con el rostro empapado en lágrimas del niño que no entendía cómo algo tan extraño y doloroso pudiera ser amor. Viktor comenzó a dar pequeños besitos por todo el rostro compungido, hasta finalmente llegar a los labios y comenzar un beso suave que, de forma paulatina se profundiza hasta el punto que se encuentra jugando con la lengua de Yuuri, el cual gime de forma ahogada por tan pasional beso

Finalmente metió un tercer dedo y la aun estrecha cavidad, que vamos, debía ser estrecha de todas formas, parecía negada a ensancharse. Yuuri sin querer le mordió la lengua sacándole un poco de sangre por la sorpresa de otro intruso en aquel lugar, en su mente eso de ahí servía para una sola cosa y más nada, tal parecía que el Eros le sumaba otro uso que hasta ahora no entendía. Viktor no se molestó en lo absoluto por la mordida, comprendía que tal vez le había tomado muy por sorpresa al pequeño que gemía pasito y bajito

—Yuu-Yuuri—jadeo sonriendo, llevando su mano libre hasta su bóxer y bajándolo, quedando casi todo su cuerpo apoyado sobre el niño que tenía pequeños espasmo—Mi Yuuri—gimió excitado sacando los dedos del interior ya lubricado de milagro, aunque claro que no se podría evitar que doliera

Como pudo se sentó, atrayendo a Yuuri con él y poniéndole sobre su regazo, pegando ambos cuerpos para sentir la piel del otro. Yuuri estaba tibio y perlado en sudor, Viktor por el contrario no había soltado ni una gota de sudor aún, al menos no de forma tan evidente. Yuuri se ruborizo enormemente al sentir entre sus nalguitas lo que según su cabeza debía estar ahí tomando en cuenta donde estaba sentado, miro a Viktor con ojos temerosos, asustado por lo que estaban haciendo. Pero al ver la mirada tranquila y feliz que tenía Viktor se calmó un poco, permitiéndose a si mismo disfrutar las leves y suaves caricias que el rudo le proporcionaba para apaciguar ese miedo

Le dio un suave beso en la frente, tomándole por la cintura con fuerza y delicadeza a la misma vez, alzándole hasta ubicarle sobre su miembro erecto—Esto... dolerá un poco pero... Si quiero mostrarte mi amor, mi Eros... debes aguantarlo ¿Si?—pidió con ojos esperanzados, Yuuri asintió levemente, algo nervioso por tener la punta del miembro de Viktor presionando contra su entrada—Muérdeme si te duele mucho—término de instruir

Empezó a hundirse en el pequeño cuerpo, desvirgándolo de forma más delicada que su cuerpo ansioso le permitía, sentía los pequeños espasmos así como la mordida en el hombro que Yuuri le proporcionaba, todo para que el grito de dolor que quiso dar no saliera junto al llanto inevitable. También estaba rasguñando sin querer la espalda del albino, que jadeando aceptaba el dolor de forma placentera, encontrándolo entre erótico y una reacción adorable de parte de Yuuri. Espero un poco a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión y no causaele más dolor del necesario, empezó a acariciar el miembro dormido del japonés que pronto inicio una ahogada sinfonía de gemidos, lástima que no fuera más alto como para gemiele en la oreja, pensó el ruso fugazmente

—Ahora eres Mi Yuuri—jadeo abrazándolo con fuerza, notando un líquido carmesí cayendo por entre las nalgas de Yuuri que sollozaba y gemía pasito— _YA lyublyu tebya_ , Yuuri—dijo en tono algo ronco, Yuuri gimió en una especie de ronroneo, siempre le gustaba cuando Viktor hablaba en Ruso aun cuando no entendía que decía, sin embargo no podía ser nada malo

El peli plata tomo el rostro del japonés entre sus manos para luego dirigirle hacia sus labios y comenzar un beso profundo y apasionado, distrayéndole del dolor que reflejaban las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. De forma lenta y quizás impaciente comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos pélvicos, apenas deslizándose por el apretado y apenas acostumbrado canal pero la emoción estaba pudiendo más que su sentido de la razón

Algunos sonidos llegaban a escucharse, no muy fuertes pero ahí estaban, excitando más de ser posible al peli plata que había vuelto a recostar al niño contra el colchón, anclándose con los codos pues aún sujetaba el suave rostro entre sus manos. Yuuri se apartó un momento para tomar aire, ronroneando más que gimiendo por la sensación tan extraña que Viktor dentro de su cuerpo moviéndose cada vez más rápido, causaba. Le miró con ojos suplicantes y dudosos, sin entender del todo que pasaba, Viktor casi todo movimiento haciendo gala de un autocontrol que no tenía, acariciando suavemente las mejillas llenas de lágrimas

—Ahora somos uno Yuuri... Aquí ¿Lo sientes?—preguntó llevando una mano del menor hasta donde ambos cuerpos se unían

—Es... ung... extraño—gimió apenas rozando aquella zona— ¿Viktor no... Me olvidará porque somos uno?—preguntó ladeando su cabecita, el cabello negro yacía pegado a su frente y su cadera recostada de los muslos del ruso. Su mayor temor era ese, ser olvidado, tener una relación tan bonita y única pero que al final le olvidará

—Jamás olvidaría a mi cerdito—aseguro empezando a moverse de nuevo, hasta un punto en el que el sigilo le importó poco o nada, pues el movimiento se volvió tan constante que la cama chirriaba levemente y sus pieles sonaban por el choque—Mi Yuuri...

La mayor parte de su cabello plateado yacía pegado a su espalda y cara, pero no impedía ver la cara de goce que mantenía Yuuri en su rostro, aún seguía llorando, sin saber específicamente porque pero no le importo, siguió repartiendo caricias al pequeño y sudado cuerpo, dando besos alfo fugaces a la boca del otro hasta que Yuuri gimió un poco más alto

—E-eso ya... viene...—llevó las manos a la zona de su vientre, apretándolo por la rara sensación, Viktor supuso que se refería al orgasmo por no saber cómo nombrarlo. Entrelazo sus dedos con los del niño, tomando la cadera del contrario con la otra mano y empujándose lo más fuerte que podía contra el cuerpo, causando gemidos constantes y algo agónicos de Yuuri que decía claramente su nombre de forma algo repetitiva, con la cara más ruborizada que nunca

Finalmente y pegándose lo más que podía, rasguñándole un poco la cadera termino de venirse dentro de Yuuri que al sentir el líquido caliente dentro suyo se vino también, cayendo exhausto al colchón, sintiendo los párpados pesados y sin poder distinguir la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Viktor en el rostro

—Mi cerdito—jadeo uniendo ambas frentes, sintiéndose ganador y por sobre todo feliz de lo que acaba de hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Y el cerdo donde esta? —pregunto Yuri con la boca llena, notando a Viktor en las nubes, excesivamente relajado pero adormilado

—Durmiendo, creo que no durmió muy bien anoche—sonrió tontamente, con mirada derivada y que sin duda le escondía algo al rubio que le miro curioso

—Claro… como sea—murmuró siguiendo con su desayuno, hubiera seguido el ambiente tranquilo de no ser porque gritos de regaño inundaron la estancia así como sollozos

—¡GORDO IDIOTA! ¡Ya te dije que no puedes comer en tu cama! ¡Ahora tengo que lavarte las malditas manchas de salsa! —ambos se asomaron para ver qué pasaba, encontrando a Yuuri encogido y moqueando mientras Mari tenía un montón de sábanas en la mano. Viktor chasqueo la lengua, debió acordarse de ese detalle… Pero había caído como plomo a dormir apenas volvió a su habitación de limpiar un poco a Yuuri y a sí mismo—¿¡Y bien!?

—Y-yo no comí nada anoche…—dijo con voz pañosa y el ceño fruncidito

— ¿Entonces como coño se ensucio esto? ¡¿Eres una niña acaso?! —quisquillo muy molesta, Yuuri no entendió que quiso decir pero se ofendió

—No soy una niña, soy niño—dijo inflando los mofletes

—Eres el niño más putamente llorón que he conocido y a menos que me digas la verdad, Mama te castigara otra semana sin patinar. Tú decides—amenazaba moviendo las sábanas frente al de gafas que bajo la mirada de nuevo, quedándose en silencio, no iba a decirle en lo más mínimo que había hecho algo muy especial con Viktor—Como quieras, que maldita desgracia con este hermano que me tocó—refunfuñaba yéndose, casi tumbando el niño al suelo al empujarle

—Mari tonta—bufo aguantándose las ganas de seguir llorando, secándose las lágrimas con los dedos

—¡Yuuri~!—Viktor desde donde estaba asomado empezó a hacerle señas, sonriendo tontamente como casi siempre hacia, Yuri rodó los ojos, se suponía que no debían saber que habían oído ese extraño y casi absurdo regaño al pequeño. Yuuri con paso lento y algo extraño a ojos de Yuri llegó hasta ellos—Buenos días~

—Buenos días…—murmuró sonrojándose un poco, Yuri entrecerró los ojos, algo muy extraño había pasado entre esos dos en la noche, estaba casi seguro pero no podía estar seguro del que… Después de todo Viktor no era tan ¿Depravado? —Buenos días Yuri—saludo ahora mirando al rubio que bufo haciéndose el desinteresado

—Buenos días…

—Ya que hoy no tienes tarea, vamos a practicar ¿Quieres? —ofreció Viktor tomando la mano del japonés, entrelazando los dedos, este le asintió animado, Yuri se les quedo viendo, siempre había visto que Viktor hacía constante contacto físico con quién estuviera hablando, pero por lo general era algo menos íntimo

Más por Yuuri que por la curiosidad a lo que harían les siguió, viendo que Viktor le instruía en lo que vendría siendo danza, intentando que aflojara el cuerpo e instándole a que intentara saltos. Yuuri se veía adorable imitando todos los movimientos de Viktor, además de inflar los mofletes y hacer pucheros por caer de culo al suelo por intentar girar en los saltos

— ¿No es mejor que practicara este tipo de cosas sobre el hielo? —preguntó dándose a notar

—Si no puede hacerlo sin los patines, mucho menos podrá con ellos. Sabes que el inicio es la danza, tiene el cuerpo rígido para saltar—dijo algo ensimismado casi sin prestarle atención al rubio

—Pero es pequeño—bufo arrugando un poco la nariz, Viktor le miro algo burlón

— ¿Y tú no lo eres? —Yuri enrojeció

—Ya voy a cumplir los quince, cállate canoso—rechisto mirando a otro lado

—Creo que me rompí algo…—lloriqueo Yuuri y ambos fijaron su vista en él, muy bien que estaba roto pero quizás no de la mejor manera

—Y-ya te ayudo—Viktor se acercó y le enderezo, empezando a masajearle un poco los muslos—No seas tan ansioso, todo será a su tiempo, debes aflojar el cuerpo—le medio regaño y Yuuri solo asintió dejándose tocar

Yuri frunció el ceño, Viktor estaba tocando más de donde debía…

Una adorable semana paso, instruyéndole a Yuuri el cual podría hacer –supuestamente- un doble Axel, lo extraño de todo este tiempo es que Yuri se sentía odiado a cada que hablaba para ayudar al japonés, Viktor siempre intentaba hacer parecer que no le miraba furibundo o el hecho de que fingía golpearse con algunas cosas para llamar la atención del niño

Ahora en la pista de patinaje intento atarle los patines a Yuuri pues le había quedado muy flojo, pero Viktor le había literalmente empujado a un lado para hacerlo el, Yuri no podía evitar pensar que enserio Viktor le miraba como si quisiera que se muriera en ese instante y más importante… Que se alejara, dejará de atraer la atención de Yuuri hacia su persona, en serio que rogaba equivocarse con todo lo que parecía la situación

—Yuuri~ Intenta lo que hemos practicado—dijo Viktor desde donde estaban, saludándole con la mano y aquella sonrisa tonta que el rubio empezaba a odiar

Yuuri le asintió arrugando un poco el entrecejo, pues apenas distinguía algo moviéndose. Para asombro de ambos –además de un casi paro cardiaco para Viktor- empezó la coreografía de Ágape, no lo hacía perfecto y le estaba saliendo un poco lento pero que la estuviera imitando tan bien siendo tan difícil era una completa rareza

Y finalmente lo que fueron teóricamente a ver paso, logrando hacer un doble Axel, no del todo bien pero por primera vez aterrizando de pie. Al hacerlo Viktor empezó a aplaudirle, mirándole de forma algo extraña, el rubio que estaba a su lado estaba deseando poder leer mentes, porque no comprendía que pasaba ahora como para que Viktor tuviera esa mirada tan terrorífica

—Anda~ Que no es esa tu coreografía—casi como si su cuello fuera una maquina oxidada volteo a ver quién le hablo, Viktor puso los ojos en blanco, notando que ahora Yuuri se aproximaba hacia ellos con expresión emocionada

—Tiene talento el pequeñito—comentó el otro

Yuri miraba con supremo fastidio al pelinegro que había hablado primero, mientras Viktor miraba a ambos recién llegados con indiferencia, tirando a fastidio por interrumpir lo que su adorable Yuuri estaba haciendo. Por otro lado Yuuri que había llegado hasta ellos miraba con suma emoción al par de patinadores profesionales recién llegados: Christhope Giacometti y Jean-Jacques Leroy

* * *

 **No se escribir lemon, debi advertirlo pero ya que :'v  
** **espero que les haya gustado 3 [creo que no puse nada en ruso que tenga que traducir... pued que me este confundiendo de cap :v]  
La proxima semana veran como brillan nuestros recien llegados  
Y antes de que alguien lo piense o se lo pregunte... Odio a Jean :v con todas mis fuerzas pero no es algo que deban tomar en cuenta (?  
Bye -3-**


	4. Multitud

**Muy buenas mis niñ s~ Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo con este pequeño fic 3 no pense que llegaria tan lejos tan pronto en todas las paginas que lo he subido siendo una idea un poco sencilla pero bueno. Para empezar gracias a: casiepl, Kumikoson4, Guest, Sinrostro, Gotti Calavera, Hiroe King, Sspace Traveler, Aly Zama, Kemari, M.E.G.A, TsubasaClowli, Soy un Circulo, laraila, , deysizg501 por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, lo aprecio mucho 3**

 **Ahora... Hay dos comentarios que me han llamado la atención, no diré de quien es ni en que pagina me los dejaron pero hasta cierto punto podría decirse que me molestaron... Comprendo que el shota no es del gusto de todos, a mi realmente no me apasiona del todo pero bueno, la idea vino y listo; estas dos personas que tienen el derecho a sentirse... ¿Ofendidas? me hablaron acerca de considerar si continuar esta historia por lo que muestra que es Shota o bien Pedofilia**

 **Dejemos un punto en claro, el genero ''Shota'' es cuando alguna de las partes o de plano ambas partes de la pareja, trio, lo que sea, es un niño, un infante o con rasgos de niño, lo mismo pasa con las Lolis. Desde el principio deje específicamente claro que este fic seria Shota, involucrando una relación romántica y llegando hasta tener sexo como se vio en el capítulo pasado [ ], si entiendo que es pedofilia, tengo 17 años no soy estúpida ni tan fuera de este mundo como para no saberlo pero por dios... Este fic es casi una versión suave de todo el shota que existe, no es por excusarme pero es que enserio ¿Vivimos en el mismo planeta? Hay fics, shotas, fanarts, comics de todo donde hay Viejos gordos, horribles, con mala intención violando y de verdad VIOLANDO niños ¿Y es a mi a quien le están empezando a achacar la culpa de que alguien se va a volver pederasta?**

 **Quiero pensar de verdad que estos comentarios no fueron con la mala intención pero espero que entiendan que me cuesta creerlo cuando casi textualmente me estan diciendo que por mi culpa alguien se va a volver pederasta o va a pensar que esta bien. Un simple fanfic no va a hacer que una persona por arte de magia se interese por niños y si es lo suficientemente consciente va a saber que eso esta mal, los niños no entienden de sexo, eso es obvio por que son aun inocentes, que yo escriba que Yuuri lo sintió placentero y no como algo malo no estoy queriendo decir: los niños comprenden todo, lo pueden consentir así que vayan a tener sexo con ellos N O. Esto es completa y absoluta ficción, rozando casi la fantasía porque ya quisiera yo que alguien como Viktor [habiendo yo hecho su patrón] fuera real, las cosas no fueron que lo hizo con el solo por gusto, por morbo, porque quería tirarse a un niño y luego jactarse de eso sino porque lo quiere, busca cuanta excusa exista para tener a Yuuri con el, es una historia de amor y que nadie aparezca con el cuento de que los niños no sienten amor porque si pueden, quizás no de pareja para comprenderlo pero pueden sentirlo**

 **Sonara a excusa, lo se, pero esta es mi historia, yo sé las razones de los personajes que adapte. Me salí del punto pero bueno, quiero aclarar eso, no pienso dejar de subir la historia hasta terminarla porque creo que la mayoría de los que leen saben perfectamente las leyes y tienen ya suficiente conocimiento acerca de la sociedad, el bien y el mal y por sobretodo... esto es un fanfic, FICCIÓN sin ninguna otra intencion mas que entretener al publico que sencillamente le gusta cuando uno de los dos conformantes de la pareja es mas pequeño e inocente. espero que ningun se haya molestado por esta pequeña nota o aclaración que colgare en las tres paginas donde subo esta historia... y como ultimo dato importante... si no te gusta el shota porque te toca la moral No lo leas**

 **Gracias, espero que les guste el capitulo, no tiene lemon.**

* * *

 **4\. Multitud**

—Mira que estar en Japón, como unos tontos pensamos que estaban en Rusia—se empezó a reír Jean de forma escandalosa. Habían vuelto a Yu-Topia debido al casi desmayo de Yuuri por la emoción, vamos que eran los cuatro mejores del mundo del Patinaje artístico frente a sus ojos, si iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón por ver a Viktor únicamente, con todos juntos iba a terminar muerto—No pensé que tuvieran interés en venir aquí, considerando que Canadá es mucho mejor

—Contigo ahí lo dudo—Yuri no se molestaba en lo más mínimo en disimular el fastidio que el causaba tener a Jean en frente

—Aunque debimos haber visto tu Instagram primero—se lamentó Chris ahora fijando la vista en Yuuri que estaba sentado entre las piernas de Viktor que le echaba aire— ¿Un futuro patinador? —pregunto

— ¡JA! Para cuando este siquiera cerca de poder competir no valdría la pena, después de todo seré el Rey del patinaje artístico—se mofo Jean y Viktor rodó los ojos

— ¿El rey? —pregunto Yuuri curioso

—No hay nadie que vaya a ser capaz de superarme niño. El ''JJ Style'' es insuperable—aseguraba haciendo una pose que a Yuuri le saco una risa

—Hay algún momento en el que no te estés tirando rosas—refunfuño Yuri algo molesto del comentario

—Soy el rey, nadie podrá superarme ni aun empezando joven—le guiño el ojo a Yuuri—Para cuando compitas te aseguro que lo que logres será tan poco en comparación a lo que hice que lloraras de vergüenza—Jean estaba más pendiente de seguir con su monólogo de lo grande que sería sin notar que Yuuri había bajado la mirada, empezando a moquear, tampoco se percató de la mirada indescifrable que Viktor le estaba dedicando

—Cierra la boca, que te creas tus delirios no significa que puedas arruinar los sueños y metas de un niño que tiene futuro como patinador—dijo en tono lúgubre, Chris río

—Él es así desde siempre, lo sabes, su lujuria va dirigida hacia sí mismo—aseguraba el suizo sin ninguna clase de duda en sus palabras

—Eso no importa, es un niño y lo está haciendo llorar—murmuró Yuri con voz bastante amenazante hacia el canadiense que sonrió más ampliamente

—Solo le digo la verdad, soy el Rey y al rey no le quita su lugar un simple plebeyo… Con lo que vi note que no puede hacer ni saltos simples, de aquí a que aprenda será tarde e ira a perder únicamente.

Yuuri se levantó y se fue corriendo, negándose a que le vieran llorar, quizás por ser un niño soñaba excesivamente alto pero quería llegar a competir… el problema siempre venía en su mente débil creyéndose las palabras de todos aquellos que dudaban de su capacidad, de los que dudaban de que podía lograr algo grande por más mínima que fuera la oportunidad

Viktor al verlo correr se quedó un rato mirando en la misma dirección, queriendo ir a ver si podía consolarlo, entendía lo frágil que era la confianza de Yuuri, toda la seguridad que pudo tener al hacer aquel pequeño Doble Axel se había ido por el suelo. Escuchaba levemente de fondo la discusión de los otros tres hasta que golpeó fuertemente la mesa que tenían en frente, incluso la madera crujió por la fuerza que empleó

— ¿Rey? —su voz salió ronca, muchísimo más seria de lo que solía ser normalmente. Mirando furibundamente al canadiense que sintió un fuerte escalofrío por todo su cuerpo—No llegas ni a bufón

—Lo dice el que huyó de su entrenador ¿Te vas a retirar ya acaso? ¿Tanto temes mi victoria sobre ti? Me das lastima Viktor

— ¿Temerte? —su sonrisa torcida saco de base a Chris, llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Viktor, jamás había actuado así—No puedes ni hacerme parpadear ¿Te recuerdo quién quedó 4to en el Grand Prix? —Apoyó los codos en la mesa y su barbilla en su palma derecha, Jean frunció el ceño pero aun no borraba esa sonrisa prepotente—Tu no lograras superarme jamás, creo que eso es bastante evidente en una pista de hielo

— ¿Quieres apostar? —reto, molestandose por la mirada de superioridad que él enviaba Viktor

—Todo lo que quieras y con la mayor seguridad que pueda tener en mí. Si en dado caso alguien pudiera vencerme, es él—señaló a Yuri que le miro algo asombrado, con la boca abierta para ser exactos—Tiene talento y algo que jamás podrás siquiera soñar a tener, para no ser tan cruel no te diré que es y así no llores de vergüenza

—Oye Viktor…—Chris intentaba detener ese 'pequeño' pleito, Viktor era tan pacifico, casi parecía un Hippie por lo poco competitivo y tranquilo que era, esta faceta era por demás extraña

—Pero te advierto algo desde ahora Jean…—se inclinó un poco, con su cabello cayéndole ahora por los hombros y un mechón cruzando su rostro—… Haz llorar de nuevo a MI cerdito y hare que te arrepientas por lo que te resta de vida ¿Quedo claro? —Jean sin notarlo había retrocedido un poco, notablemente intimidado por las palabras del peli plata así como sus ojos oscurecidos—Pregunte…—de un segundo a otro había tomado fuertemente la corbata que tenía puesta Jean, dándole un tirón y acercándole bastante a su rostro, permitiéndole ver al canadiense esos ojos azules oscurecidos—¿Quedo claro?

—S-si—balbuceo apenas, empezando a sudar frío. Viktor le soltó y sonrió enderezándose, una sonrisa amable y que cortaba por completo la apariencia intimidante que tenía hace unos segundos… ¿Solo por defender a ese niño? Jean estaba bastante confundido por el cambio de actitud

—Perfecto~ Iré a ver a donde fue Yuuri, ustedes pueden seguir poniéndose al día—aseguró levantándose y de dejando a los otros tres patinadores en un silencio incomodo

— ¿Que se cree? Maldito gallina—gruñó Jean apretando los puños, Yuri sonrió juguetonamente

—Te dijo las verdades a la cara y dejó en claro que no puedes hacerle daño a ese niño a menos que quieras perder los huevos, oh gran "Rey"—se burló, sintiéndose tremendamente satisfecho por la expresión que tenia el canadiense en su rostro

—Es raro... Nunca lo habia visto asi—se limito a comentar aun algo pasmado y aturdido por la explosión del peliplata

Por su lado Viktor buscaba a Yuuri por todos lados, encontrándose en el camino a Makkachin lamiéndole la cara a Vicchan, la escena le resultaba irónica, incluso cómica considerando que ahora su perro se arrimaba contra el más pequeño de forma muy cariñosa. Decidió simplemente dejarlos, ambos eran machos asi que nada grave debía pasar ahi, finalmente y al llegar a la habitación de Yuuri le encontró hecho un pequeño bulto, sentado en la cama

—YUURI~—Exclamo entrando, Yuuri se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía por ahí. El ruso se tomó absolutamente toda la libertad de sentarse tras el japonés y rodearlo con sus brazos— ¿Ya estas mejor? —pregunto tomando sus manos, notándolas mucho más pequeñas

—Estoy bien—dijo con voz algo ronca, haciendo pucheros y deslizando las manos por las de Viktor

— ¿Seguro? No debes dejar que las palabras de Jean te molesten… Desde siempre ha sido así. Pero debo decirte que tú también hiciste algo mal—Yuuri alzó la cabeza para verle, queriendo entender a que se refería—No puedes dejarte derrumbar por lo que te digan las personas, debes tener confianza en ti mismo Yuuri

—Pero… él dijo la verdad—desvió la mirada—No sé hacer saltos, no los puedo hacer—apretó los dientes, llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo intentándolo con ayuda de Yuko y en solitario pero sencillamente no podía— ¿Si no los puedo hacer no puedo ser patinador e intentar competir contigo—lamentaba con los ojos acuosos

—Los saltos no lo son todo Yuuri, no debes preocuparte por eso. Incluso para mí son difíciles en la segunda mitad, me canso un poco rápido y hacer un Cuádruple Flip es casi imposible pero… Si no tienes confianza siempre te saldrá todo mal, eres muy bueno en la presentación, te falta practica pero incluso ahora haciendo ese poco de Ágape note que se te da muy bien

—La nota la dan los saltos, no como me mueva

—Aquí entre nos… Eso es lo que pasa con Jean—Yuuri escuchaba atento—El piensa que todo son los saltos y no se esfuerza en el resto de la presentación. Es bueno tener confianza pero la suya raya en lo absurdo, hay que tener cierta inseguridad también, si no temes fallar también se corre el riesgo de equivocarte, debes tener balance

— ¿Tienes miedo de equivocarte? —pregunto y Viktor le sonrió, tomándole sumamente de los cachetes y dándole un beso en esa posición tan incómoda

—Muchas veces, pero cuando lo siento recuerdo que hay mucha gente esperando ver un gran espectáculo y adorables cerditos queriendo ver saltos hermosos—le guiño el ojo y Yuuri enrojeció

—Viktor es genial

—No lo digas mucho que me sonrojas—sonrió tontamente como de costumbre

—Disculpen…—Viktor y Yuri que estaban desayunando vieron a la hermana de Yuri asomarse tímidamente, Viktor pudo disimular bastante su mirada de odio hacia ella— ¿Le dijeron algo a Yuuri?

—Pues… No, nada en específico ¿Por qué? —pregunto Yuri sin comprender

—Se paró a las 5 de la mañana y se fue trotando con Víctor, nunca ha hecho eso

— ¿Quién es Víctor? —pregunto el peli plata arrugando el entrecejo

—Lo siento, contigo lo llama Vicchan para no confundirse. Pero enserio ¿Le dijeron algo sobre hacer ejercicio? Hasta ahora no empezaba desde tan temprano, solo se metía en clases de Minako

—Wow~ Yuuri se puso las pilas—celebró Viktor y Yuri rodo los ojos

—Tranquilo, así baja los kilos extra—dijo Yuri sin darle demasiada importancia, después de todo era mejor que Yuuri tomar ala decisión de ejercitarse más por su propia cuenta. Mari se fue con las orejas rojas por estar tanto tiempo en presencia del rubio—Ya son las 8…—murmuro viendo el reloj

—Iré a la pista de hielo, de seguro está ahí. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres—más que una sugerencia sono como una orden implícita, si fuera tan fácil de intimidar le hubiera hecho caso por la mirada tan cargada de odio que Viktor le dirigió

—Necesito… practicar…—dijo débilmente y levantándose rápido, debía irse antes de sucumbir ante el miedo que la sensación de tener un asesino serial en frente

Viktor se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, tomando en un bolso sus patines y dejando a Makkachin dormido boca arriba en el futon de su habitación. Salió casi corriendo esperando que Yuri se tardara bastante o de plano simplemente no saliera. Al llegar entro emocionado, arreglándose un poco el cabello que se le vino a la cara por el pequeño maratón, apenas puso un pie sobre la pista de hielo algo le molesto… demasiado

—¡HIIIIIIIII! —Yuuri chillo poniéndose rojo de inmediato

—Buenos días pequeño Yuuri—saludo Chris pegado de forma excesiva hacia el pequeño de apenas ocho años, acariciando muy vehemente los glúteos del asiático que estaba a punto de llorar por el susto que le estaba dando la situación. Sintió un muy fuerte jalón hacia atrás

—Yuuri no me avisaste que saldrías a correr y vendrías~ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?~ —lloriqueaba cargándolo y restregando su mejilla contra la suavecita del contrario

—No quería despertarte—murmuró temiendo que por el movimiento sus lentes se cayeran

—Buenos días Viktor~—saludo Chris

— _Dobroye utro, neschastnyy_ —saludó fríamente y ensombreciendo levemente su expresión de solo mirarle. Había podido controlar muy bien su reacción al ver aquella escena, sabía que Chris era sexual y muy bien que le había acariciado el culo más de una vez pero ¿Qué se lo tocara a su cerdito? Eso no tendría perdón

—Wow, alguien despertó con hielo en la cabeza—se rió Jean aparecieron con los patines puestos, Viktor no aflojo su agarre en Yuuri y mucho menos cambio su expresión—Que miedo…—pensó sintiendo de nuevo ese sudor frío

—Viktor… ¿puedes bajarme? —preguntó tímidamente

— ¿¡TIENES UN MALDITO PROPULSOR EN EL CULO!? —por la entrada apareció Yuri jadeando y su expresión de cabreo natural

—Eres muy lento—se limitó a decir bajando a Yuuri que por cierto miedo se quedó al lado de Viktor, el tacto de Chris no hizo más que perturbarlo—Bueno~ Vamos a patinar Yuuri~ Te pondré los patines—tomó la mano del japonés y le empezó a guiar hasta los asientos que habían por ahí

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Chris acercando su mano hasta cierta zona en el cuerpo del rubio ruso que le detuvo a tiempo

—No pasa nada—murmuró bajo, pues no quería que por alguna razón por culpa de Viktor él tuviera que alejarse del niño

Los cinco estaban en la pista, cada uno concentrado en algo distinto. Chris intentaba desesperadamente que Viktor 'compitiera' con él, cosa que evidentemente no logro; Jean estaba practicando cuanto salto supiera, Viktor guiaba a Yuuri enseñándole movimientos y posturas para hacer saltos sencillos. Por su parte él estaba casi dando vueltas por toda la pista, curioso por lo que el peli plata le enseñaba al de cabello negro

— ¿Tan impactado estas con lo que puedo hacer que solo das vuelta a mi alrededor? —Apretó los dientes lo más fuerte de lo que era humanamente posible, queriendo pegarle el puñetazo de la vida al narcisista canadiense—Entiendo que estés asombrado

—Mal-maldito…—impulsandose y pasando a su lado hizo un Triple Axel perfecto, riéndose en la cara de Jean que seguía sonriendo con confianza como siempre

—Un Giro Camel—escucharon vagamente a Viktor hablar

Al fijar la vista en el Jean se fue para atrás, cayendo de rabo al hielo. Miró vagamente y por un segundo la sonrisa satisfecha de Viktor, sintiendo un escozor en la mejilla y al tocarse descubrió que Viktor le había hecho una enorme cortada con la cuchilla del patín. Cuando finalizó el giro volvió a su postura, acuclillándose frente a él con falsa expresión de preocupación

—Lo siento~ No te vi—dijo con tono torpe, Yuuri se había acercado preocupado por Jean

— ¿Estas bien? Debo buscar el botiquín—antes de que pudiera dar un solo ''paso'' Viktor le tomo la mano

—Está bien, no le paso nada, solo un pequeño corte—le tranquilizo jalándole y alejándole del moreno que apretó los dientes

Si quería jugar de esa manera también podía hacerlo, y si tanto quería ser el centro de atención del bendito niñato pues se encargaría de reemplazarlo. Se levantó y con suma velocidad hizo un salchow especialmente cerca de Viktor, sin llegar a tocarlo pero si atrayendo la mirada de Yuuri que observaba curioso

Un Toe-Loop seguido de un Doble Axel y terminando en un Sit Spin, al levantarse hizo su típica pose de ''JJ Style'', guiñandole el ojo a Yuuri que aplaudió ruborizado

—El JJ Style es el mejor, no lo olvides—le aseguro poniendo las manos en su cintura. Viktor le miró con sumo fastidio

—Yuuri… ¿tienes alguna liga? —pregunto y de un bolsillo del gordo abrigo saco una—Gracias~—se ató el cabello en una fuerte cola de caballo, dejando su rostro completamente descubierto—Ahora si tanto pretendes quedar bien, es mi turno de hacerlo—susurro al momento de pasar al lado de Jean que sonrió pedante

Yuri y Chris se recostaron al muro dejandole toda la pista libre al albino que aun sin música más allá de la que tenia en su imaginación comenzó con aquella "improvisada" danza, con movimientos fluidos y emotivos. Ninguno de los tres patinadores sabia cual era esa coreografía, sin embargo Yuuri miraba cada movimiento con suma emoción, quizás no lo había patinado en ninguna competencia pero recordaba haber visto lo que tenía en frente en un Video del Facebook de su hermana, ahora era muchísimo más perfecto en comparación. Tan ensimismado estaba, imaginando la melodía que no se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras

— _Stay close to me_ —murmuró con una sonrisa llena de alegría. Viktor de un segundo a otro se había acercado, haciendo unos movimientos algo extraños con la manos hacia su ,se ruborizo un poco la sonrisa que le dirigió Viktor en ese momento

—No tiene nada de especial... porque le gusta tanto—pensó Jean frustrado viendo alternativamente a los que parecían estar en un mundo aparte. Finalmente Viktor término jadeando suavemente quedando en pose, lentamente hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Yuuri que sonrió aun sonrosado por la vergüenza

—Ah~ Tienes tanto amor por el patinaje como yo—celebraba Chris con una expresión rara acercándose a Viktor—Aunque nunca había visto esa presentación… ¿Cuándo la hiciste? —pregunto algo curioso

—Nunca la he hecho, aún no está terminada—explico tranquilo

—Pero hace 2 años no podías hacerla, los saltos estaban muy juntos y te cansabas—comentó Yuuri, viendo hacia arriba por ser el más bajito

— ¿Hace dos años? Eres una biblioteca de momentos de Viktor viviente—Yuri arrugó el entrecejo algo molesto

—Wow~ si la reconociste, que alegría—como pudo y de un movimiento rápido había cargado a Yuuri para ponerlo a su altura y darle un beso en el cachete—Mi cerdito es impresionante

—No es la gran cosa—bufo JJ analizandolos, Viktor estaba actuando como una especie de hermano excesivamente cariñoso con Yuuri… Quizás podía usarlo para molestarlo

Cada uno volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes, aunque ahora Chris parecía el triple de emocionado haciendo algunas cosas extrañas que eran cubiertas por el ''control parental'' viviente conformado por los rusos. Yuuri ya un poco agotado pues llevaban como un par de horas ahí intentando hacer un Axel triple –luego de haber logrado aterrizar perfectamente el doble- se decidió a salir y sentarse un rato… O tirarse en el suelo y no sentir su herido trasero por tantas caídas

—¡Hey niño! —volteo por instinto, era el único menor ahí así que debían estarse refiriéndose a él. Sin embargo no espero sentir un muy suave y leve toque en sus labios que se volvió un poco más fuerte además de un agarre bastante firme en su nuca

Viktor que también había volteado al escuchar al canadiense llamar a su Yuuri. Al ver la escena sentía una ligera vocecita hablándole al oído, comentándole acerca de lo agusto que parecía Jean besando a su cerdito y que quizás quisiera hacer algo más. Apretando los puños y con una expresión digna de un animal iracundo literalmente empezó a correr sin esperar a deslizarse del todo sobre el hielo, tan solo queriendo llegar pronto para caerle a golpes al de cabello negro pero

Antes de estar plenamente cerca o siquiera alzar la pierna para darle un patada en la nuca a Jean fue arrollado por dos lados, cayendo al hielo de forma dolorosa y algo estrepitosa, causando que Yuuri saliera del estopor, alejándose rápidamente del canadiense y viendo que pasaba, observando a Viktor con Yuri y Chris encima intentando pararlo

—¡Cal-calmate Viktor! —pidió Chris intentando sostenerlo

—¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! _YESLI U VAS YEST' YAYTSA MNOGO RAZdeAZHAT' MENYA ZDES' I SDELAT' RODOM, DAWN*_ —gritaba como una especie de poseso, Jean sonrió burlón, aprovechándose demasiado de que Yuri y Chris lo estaban sujetando

—Calmate coño, no fue nada—dijo Yuri a duras penas, sintiendo que su estómago iba a ser perforado, quizás sujetarle de los brazos no fue la mejor idea—¡Viktor ya deja de gritar! —exclamó molesto escuchando cuanto insulto se le viniera al peli plata a la cabeza en ruso

—Viktor…—susurro Yuuri apretándose el suéter y viendo el hielo ¿por su culpa estaba tan alterado? Se dio la vuelta y terminó de salir de la pista, poniéndose los protectores de las cuchillas y como solía hacer comúnmente, huyo

—¡YUURI! —quisquillo al fin soltándose de los otros dos patinadores, viendo apenas la espalda del niño que salía de la pista de hielo, tan apurado estaba por seguirlo que cayó irremediablemente al dar un paso en los patines sin protectores, probablemente dañó un poco la cuchilla pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Golpeó el suelo con el puño, todo su cabello ya desparramado en su rostro

—Que tierno, salió huyendo—río Jean haciendo un gesto desdeñoso, Viktor le miro de forma gélida, dejándole sin aquella expresión por unos segundos. Se levantó y se puso los protectores para empezar a quitarse los patines

—Deberías calmarte, lo vas a asustar—comentaba Yuri sin saber que hacer en ese momento precisamente

—Es mi cerdito, a mi no me va a tener miedo—justificó vagamente con los patines en mano y corriendo adonde estaban sus cosas. Al salir del lugar Jean se carcajeo lo más fuerte que podía

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? No le entendí nada pero fue tan gracioso ver su cara—se reía agarrándose el estomago, lo que no espero fue un golpe que le atino a la cara, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso

—Oye…—Chris no sabía donde meterse, parecía que todos estaban para pelear y el peor que un hippie. Yuri movió la mano por el dolor que le produjo el impacto contra la cara del canadiense

—Vuelve a hacer una estupidez como esa y te vuelo los dientes—advirtió el rubio mordazmente y el canadiense le miro con el ceño fruncido, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz

—¿Tu también? Que tan importante puede ser un simple niñato—interrogó algo fastidiado de que al parecer todo lo que estaban pensando ambos Rusos era en el pequeño japonés

—Es mi amigo—la palabra fue entre dulce y amarga, como si le gustara ser al algo pero a la vez no le gustaba lo que era—Y no pienso dejar que lo estes molestando para llenarte más de aire la cabeza, madura ¿Quieres?—farfulló mosqueado poniéndose los protectores de los patines, debía ir a ver que Viktor no hiciera nada extraño, con ese arranque de ira no quitaba para nada la posibilidad de que pudiera desquitarse contra el de gafas

—No deberías seguir bebiendo… Hasta donde sé aquí sólo puedes hacerlo a los 21—aconsejaba Chris a su lado, Viktor estaba desparramado frente a la pequeña barra de Yu-Topia, Yuuri estaba desde que había vuelto de la pista dentro e su habitación, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero que le rechazara a él… A ÉL, de entrada esto le puso mal

—Tu tienes 18 y no por eso te estoy molestando—gruño tomándose lo que quedaba en el pequeño vaso de cristal—Yuuri me tiene miedo… Por culpa de-

—Antes de que empieces a insultar, quién le asustó fuiste tu, el nene de seguro no esperaba que su más grande ídolo empezará a gritar y pusiera una expresión peor a la a de un monstruo de caricatura—dijo el suizo con una sonrisa traviesa como suele tener siempre—Pero…

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto al identificar el tonito, estaba ebrio pero no lo suficiente para dejar de ser coherente al menos… de momento

—Cuando crezca será alguien muy guapo ¿No crees?

Viktor abrió ligeramente los ojos, imaginándose un poco la idea, Yuuri era lindo, algo propio de la niñez pero al crecer, la pubertad… Quizás su imaginación le estaba haciendo soñar el triple de alto de lo que ya estaba soñando ahora, se imaginaba a Yuuri un poco más bajito que el, de cachetes algo gorditos pero cuerpo atlético si seguía entrenando para ser patinador y por alguna razón le imagino con su traje negro puesto interpretando Eros

—Solo cállate…—gruño sirviéndose de nueva cuenta en el vaso de cristal escuchando la pequeña risa de Chris al fondo

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí bebiendo, incluso Chris le dejo ahí casi intoxicandose pero al momento de acabarse la botella y no poder tomar otra se fue tambaleándose por todo los pasillos, apenas consciente de donde estaría su habitación y más importante…

—Yuuri~ Yuuri~… Yuuriiiiiii~—alargaba hipando, apoyándose de algunas paredes para no caerse como tonto al suelo, aunque no evitó que terminara en el piso—Yuuri… ¡YUURI! —Grito de repente. La última puerta del pasillo –y hablando de eso estaba justo al lado de la puerta de su habitación- se abrió, asomado por esta apareció tímidamente Yuuri que observo a quién le llamó—Yuuri~~—hipo sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos—Mi cerdito—exclamó bajo con la cara roja por el alcohol, Yuuri bajo la mirada y la expresión sonriente de Viktor se deformó en una agónica, a tal punto que comenzó a llorar—Yuuri...

—¿¡Vik-Viktor!?—saliendo de su habitación a ver que le pasaba al peliplata que estaba llorando con fuerza. Apenas se le acercó se arrodilló frente a él—Te pasa al-

Antes de concluir su pregunta fue jalado con mucha fuerza contra el cuerpo contrario. Viktor sollozaba abrazandolo, aunque lo hacía con tanta fuerza que Yuuri intentando conseguir aire se apoyo de la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Viktor, abriendo esta sin querer y causando que ambos cayeran al suelo uno sobre el otro. Yuuri intentó levantarse pero Viktor le atrapo en sus brazos de nuevo, ahora serpenteando sus más por cuerpo ajeno hasta llegar al rostro e iniciar un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación de por medio que al japonés aturdio

—Es-espera nos van a ver—dijo a duras penas, sintiendo que al igual que hace varias noches el encuentro debía ser algo secreto y discreto. Viktor apenas hizo caso, soltandole para poder cerrar la puerta sin saber que un par de ojos verdes habían visto la escena con mortal recelo y envidia—¿Viktor?—pregunto un poco inseguro mirando al peliplata ahora sentado, intentando secar sus lagrimas

—¿Eres mi Yuuri verdad? ¿No vas a dejar de verme?—preguntaba de forma un poco inentendible por sus sollozos aun constantes—No me vas a dejar... Tu no, Por favor

—No voy a dejar de querer a Viktor—ladeó su cabeza sin entender, dejándose abrazar por el peliplata que empezó a acariciarle la espalda de forma ausente

—Si yo no fuera patinador no tendría a mis amigos y si no fuera un ganador no les importaría... Si Jean me llegara a superar lo perdería todo... Incluso tú me dejarías—lloraba abrazando a Yuuri como si temiera que alguien se lo fuera a quitar

—Pero yo te quiero por ser tu, no por ser un patinador... Estoy seguro de que Chris Y yuri tambien son asi—aseguraba sonriendo inocentemente, muy bien que al inicio vomitaba arcoiris porque era Viktor nikiforov pero ahora eso había cambiado

—A nadie le voy a interesar si pierdo... Mi vida es patinar... no tengo nada más que eso —lloró desesperado, no era algo que soliera decir, por lo general se mostraba como alguien que podía aceptar una derrota pero su mundo se expandió solo al momento de ganar, por ello temía terriblemente ser superado, pues todo su horizonte se cerraría de nuevo, quedando solo como antes de ser... él

—¡AHORA ME TIENES A MÍ!—Exclamó sonriente y devolviendo el abrazo, restregando su relleno cachete contra el pecho de Viktor, escuchando el ritmo acelerado del corazón—Aun si pierdes todas las competencias o dejas de patinar te invitaré a comer Katsudon y nos pondremos gordos juntos—comentaba divertido por su idealización del momento

—Yuuri...—balbuceo mirándole con ojos acuosos

Ese niño llevaba tan poco tiempo de conocerlo y ya se había metido por completo en su piel, no podía más que impresionarse y alegrarse en partes iguales. Le beso la cabeza, oliendo levemente el lacio cabello negro y recordaba de forma fugaz el beso que Jean le había dado, no se iba a quedar sin una venganza contra el canadiense y ahora más que nunca le importaba una reverenda y maloliente mierda si descubrían lo que haría, que lo hicieran, despues todo no haría más que reforzar el mensaje

—Eres mi Yuuri~—susurro, era bastante extraño como su animo cambiaba radicalmente de un segundo a otro dependiendo de lo que pasara con Yuuri a su lado—Mio, Yuuri, solo mio—tarareo lamiendo los labios del japonés para que este entre abriera la boca y asi colar la lengua traviesa, jugando con la contraria hasta que el pequeño se separó para tomar aire. Viktor lamió el pequeño hilo de baba que bajó por la barbilla de Yuuri

—¿Ha…Haremos Eros? —preguntó sintiendo un fuerte sopor. Los ojos de Viktor brillaron picaros y se relamió los labios

* * *

 **Bueno~ Creo que lo último ya dice que pasar apenas empiece el siguiente cap**

 **También** **creo haber dejado terriblemente claro mi odio hacia Jean xD sorry por quienes aprecien al personaje pero yo simplemente lo tiro a los perros. Tmbn espero que haya quedado entendible todo el reclamo de haya arriba que me quedo bn largo...**

 **Traducciones:  
** **  
** _- **Dobroye utro, neschastnyy** : Buenos días, infeliz_ **  
-** _ **YESLI U VAS YEST' YAYTSA MNOGO RAZdeAZHAT' MENYA ZDES' I SDELAT' RODOM, DAWN** : ¡Si tantos huevos tienes para fastidiarme ven aqui y hazlo!_ **  
**

 **Las leo en los bellos comentarios que espero que em dejen 3 las adoro y me leeran la semana que viene [espero poder responder comentarios esa vez...]**

 **Bye -3-**


	5. Descenso

**Antes que nada gracias a las que comentaron: El Espiritu del Bosque, SoyunCirculo, Yuki-chan, Kumikoson4, Kemari, Yukime Hiwatari, suna, TsubasaClowLi, Gotti Calavera, satii, Hime-chan Natsumi, deysizg501,** **M.E.G.A,** **SspaceTraveler, Aly Zama, Vanessa, SatachiUchiha1. Gracias por dejar su opinión, las amo 3**

 **En el capítulo pasado, en la gigante nota que me tome el tiempo de escribir y parece que algunas personas no les importo en lo mas mínimo, para aquellas personas que hablando de ''Esto no es shota'' la definición que se tiene es:** _El término se refiere a un género de manga y anime en donde personajes masculinos pre-púberes o pubertos son representados de manera erótica o sugestiva._ **Es decir, y en caso de que esas personas con complejo moralista [porque lo son] no entiendan. SHOTA ES UNA RELACIÓN DONDE UNO O DOS PERSONAJES SON NIÑOS.**

 **Como escritora de Fanfic comprendo que se puede dejar su opinión, no me molesta que lo hagan, me parece incluso esperanzador que se tomen algo asi tan enserio pero... Una cosa es ir de deja tu opinion de mi obra y otra es dejar un comentario insultando la novela y a mi de paso. No me gusta el ponerme molesta por comentarios asi, mucho menos responder de forma agresiva como ahora pero simplemente no pienso soportar que me digan que soy una persona asquerosa tan solo por escribir algo que viene de la mano con el sexo y un niño, si soy o no una persona asquerosa es algo que solo yo debo pensar de mi misma y no alguien que no me conoce en lo más mínimo y parece haber aparecido justamente para insultarme y sentirse mejor**

 **Al menos en lo que a mi respecta, el amor sin sexo es ser simplemente amigos y bien repito, un niño no lo va a entender hasta que crezca pero ¿Que tanto puede molestarles que yo tenga la idea de una relación bonita donde alguien e un niño? Viktor no lo tortura, no lo está violando salvajemente, no está pegando... lo trata como su adoración, como cualquiera querría tratar a su pareja ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?**

 **No se si vino de aqui, si fue directamente en Wattpad pero en esa pagina fue borrada la novela sin que yo me enterara siquiera. Si tanto les emperra que yo escriba y suba esto simplemente vayan a retorcerse ustedes solas en un mundo hermoso y paradisiaco que no existe, el shotacon, pedofilia, pederastia como les de la maldita gana llamarlo esta en todos lados y si quieren volverse locas al menos haganlo hablandome y no destruyendo lo que logre en Wattpad, me molesta el que lo hayan borrado mas que todo por los comentarios que dejaban en los capitulos, las bromas que ponian mis lectoras pero ahora resulta que simplemente se perdieron**

 **Vuelvo y repito en caso de que a alguien no le haya quedado claro o simplemente diga que en ningún momento lo adverti o lo dije: SI NO TE GUSTA EL SHOTA NO LO LEAS, ignoralo, borralo de tu mente y punto, pero no intenten borrar algo que al menos en Fanfiction gusta a 86 personas, en Amor Yaoi como a 20 y en Wattpad... No se, no puedo llevar la cuenta ahi. Vayan a denunciar historias que de verdad esten promoviendo la pedofilia y no esta que en ningun momento lo ha mencionado**

 **Gracias**

* * *

 **5\. Descenso**

Yuuri se aferraba con fuerza a Viktor que en diferencia a la vez pasaba estaba siendo terriblemente brusco pero sin llegar a hacerle demasiado daño, aun con todo se notaba la diferencia. Le estaba doliendo un poco el pecho por tanto tiempo que duraban los besos tan profundos que Viktor estaba empeñado en hacer, sus pulmoncitos pedían aire y apenas se separaba para tomarlo Viktor iniciaba de nuevo

En su entrada tenía un par de dedos moviéndose de forma algo frenética, se sentía extrañísimo pero hasta cierto punto llegaba sentirse muy bien, cosa que le daría demasiada vergüenza decir en voz alta y mucho más frente a Viktor. El peli plata se separó del japonés para darle un pequeño empujón y que Yuuri quedara echado en el piso, apretando las piernas con la cara roja y los lentes torcidos, a punto de caerse

Viktor sin darle importancia se los quito y los lanzo sin el más mínimo interés en si los había roto o no. Alzo la cadera de Yuuri con una mano y la otra al lado de la cabeza del niño para apoyarse, ya se había sacado el pantalón y la ropa interior, se podía decir que lucía una muy orgullosa y grande erección que ahora se dirigía al lugar que solo el había profanado. Apenas metió la punta de miembro Yuuri gimió fuertemente, apretando el futon desarreglado que estaba a medias debajo de su cuerpo

—Vi-Viktor~... Ah...—gemía ahogadamente mientras apretaba los labios sintiendo como la extensión del pene del Ruso entraba en su cuerpo, honestamente al le impresionaba poder tener eso dentro. —M-me duele... Vik... Viktor... Unngggh.. ¡Ahh!

—Eres tan lindo diciendo solo mi nombre Yuuri—jadeo sonriendo, su cara seguía igual de roja que antes por la embriaguez —Dime Viktya~ Por favor Yuuri~—pedía en una especie de gemido ronco. Su cabello se estaba desparramando hacia abajo por obvia gravedad, si Yuuri estuviera pendiente se riera de las cosquillas

—P-pero me duele—se volvió a quejar aun lagrimeando. Viktor lado la cabeza pegando su cuerpo al de Yuuri

—Dime Viktya, Yuuri... dímelo—insistía de forma desesperada moviéndose más rápido y sacándole quejidos doloridos al pequeño que comenzó a sollozar. Viktor tomo el miembro flácido del japonés y comenzó a masturbarlo, consiguiendo de forma algo rápida que se erectara, a su vez que los sollozos y quejidos adoloridos cambiaban a unos de su gusto—Ahora~ Dímelo~—gimió al oído del japonés que tuvo un escalofrío por toda su columna

—Umg... ¡Gaah!... Vik-Vik... hpf... Viktya—gimió a duras penas, escuchando como el cuerpo de Viktor chocaba contra el suyo en ese ritmo tan acelerado y descontrolado. Viktor embistió un par de veces más fuerte, complacido por escuchar lo que quería. Alzó la camisa de Yuuri dejando el pecho descubierto, empezando a morder y chupar la fina piel.

Debido a esto y el aun constante estímulo en su miembro Yuuri se corrió en la mano del patinador, todo el pequeño cuerpo se contrajo y por esto Viktor se corrió dentro del japonés. Jadeando, con Yuuri a punto de dormirse le tomó por la cadera y la espalda para darle la vuelta aun sin salirse de él, Yuuri espabilo un poco al sentir su pecho y rostro contra el suelo

—¿Viktor?—pregunto algo adormilado, de sus labios salió un gemido lánguido y agudo, comenzando a sentir de nuevo fuertes embistes contra su cuerpo. Estaba cansado pero eso no impedía que disfrutara de la sensación, Viktor recostó todo su peso en el otro, jadeándole a la oreja y pudiendo escuchar de mejor manera su nombre adorablemente pronunciado por su Yuuri

—Te amo... tanto—gimió abrazándolo más fuerte y con movimiento desenfrenado, queriendo llegar tan profundo como le fuera posible. Entre la sensación tan irremediablemente placentera y escuchar su nombre de forma tan erótica se corrió por segunda vez, ahora sintiendo como el líquido espeso y blanco salía por lo abundante que era. Yuuri por su parte se corrió también aunque manchando el suelo y quitándole cualquier rastro de energía que tuviese—Yuuri ~ —jadeo Viktor moviéndose mínimamente, aun erecto como si no lo hubieran hecho ya dos veces—No te duermas ~ Déjame seguir haciéndote el amor—gemía sonriente y acareando todo el cuerpo ya flojo por el cansancio

—Estoy...cansado... —murmuró con los ojos abiertos de milagro, sentía que dormiría el día entero

—Pero Yuuri... no puedes dejarme así—insistía volteándolo y haciendo una especie de puchero — ¿Me ayudas? Esto no puede quedar así Yuuri~—parecía afanado en repetir una y otra vez el nombre del japonés. Viktor llevo una de las manos de Yuuri a su prominente erección y el pequeño no hizo más que jadear algo nervioso, estaba muy cansando y le dolía todo, no iba a aguantar otra vez a Viktor dentro suyo

—Pero me duele...—dijo en tono lastimero. Viktor hizo un puchero, al menos comprendiendo que no debía forzarlo pero eso no hizo más que conducirle a otra solución a su problema

—Hay otra forma... Pero por favor... ya me está doliendo~—farfulló con los cachetes inflados. Yuuri asintió nervioso apenas pudiéndose sentar. Viktor poso su mano en el mentón del japonés, para luego acariciar el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar y con un ligero empujoncito, logrando que Yuuri abriera la boca—No uses los dientes—advirtió y de la manera más suave posible condujo la cara del asiático hacia su erección, el rostro de Yuuri se tornó color rojo cereza recordando vagamente que Viktor había hecho esto en su cuerpo... tan solo debía imitarlo, fácil ¿no?

De forma algo dificultosa logro meterse todo el falo a la boca, lo sentía hasta la garganta en realidad. Empezó a chuparlo de forma suave escuchando los gemidos de Viktor, era un poco sucio y le daba vergüenza pero hasta que no se volviera blando no podía detenerse. Sintió que Viktor además de jalarle un poco el pelo sin lastimarle, empezaba a marcar un ritmo, subiendo y bajando su cabeza para satisfacerse

Viktor se estaba excitando más de ser posible de solo ver la erótica expresión que tenía Yuuri en el rostro, le parecía algo memorable. Cuando se sentía venirse aparto al pequeño, para cuando eyaculo todo el líquido blanco y espeso cayo en el rostro del niño, incluso había caído un poco en el flequillo. Yuuri saco la lengua lamiendo lo poco que le había quedado entre los labios y tragándolo junto a lo que había quedado en su boca, era salado, un poco desagradable la sensación pero satisfactorio a la misma vez, aun de forma sumisa se permitió guiar por Viktor que ahora pasaba su lengua por sus mejillas, nariz y frente, limpiando su propia semilla con su lengua

—Yuuri es… tan lindo—jadeo sintiendo los ojos pesados y viendo borroso—Te... te amo...—sonrió a duras penas antes de caer como peso muerto a un lado, dormido y como si nada ocurriera u ocurrió. Yuuri sin darle mayor importancia jalo el futón y juntándose al cuerpo contrario se arropó a ambos, cayendo también en un sueño profundo sin pensar ni un poco en lo que estaban haciendo

Lo primero que hizo fue gruñir, gruñir como si fuera un animal rabioso o en su caso, un hombre con resaca de mil demonios. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar y su estómago estaba más revuelto que nunca, apenas abrió los ojos se encontró en penumbra, era un poco extraño considerando que ahí entraba luz mañanera y como otro punto extraño Makkachin no estaba por ningún lado. De forma perezosa rodó el cuerpo por todo el piso, no tenía muy claro que hizo anoche, muy bien que sabía que hizo -en términos para inocentes- Eros con Yuuri pero no tenia en claro cuánto había dicho o hecho. En una de estas vueltas para despejarse un poco la mente sintió su celular y con completo fastidio lo reviso, encontrándose con una nota de voz

* * *

— _Etto... T-te sentías muy mal anoche, perdón por no saber cómo ayudarte pero ¡mi Mama me dijo que pastillas y durmiendo se quitaba! En la mesa puse las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y tu desayuno para que puedas estar tranquilo, espero que no te moleste que haya sacado a Makkachin pero no quería despertarte... Y perdón por no ayudarte anoche, lo siento mucho..._ —sonrió inconscientemente al terminar de escuchar aquella pequeña grabación, sintiendo el corazón acelerado por el tono nervioso al igual que las disculpas de su pequeño cerdito. Alzó la vista encontrándose una caja que debían ser las pastillas junto a un plato con Onigiris envuelto en papel transparente

—Creo que nadie nunca se había tomado tanta molestia —murmuro en tono soñador y ciertamente, anonadado y fascinado, ya vería cómo devolverle el detalle a su niño

—Tienes la resistencia de un campeón, pensé que no te levantarías hoy—el tono juguetón de Chris no hizo más que alborotar un poco su migraña, aun no olvidaba lo que pasó en la pista el día anterior

—Sólo bebí, no me intoxique, no seas dramático —bufo sentándose en la misma pequeña mesa, notando el lugar excesivamente vacío—Donde...

—¡Hey! Cerdo, vienes conmigo a patinar—ofreció Yuri a la distancia, Viktor se levantó algo apurado a ver que respondía Yuuri, si aceptaba aun cuando vomitara en plena pista iría—podría enseñarte a hacer el Salchow

—H-hoy no puedo—negó sonriente y jugueteando con sus dedos

— ¿Por?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, poniendo al pequeño mucho más nervioso

—Ten-tengo mucha tarea... y-ya sabes... mi mama se molestara si no la hago—respondió tembloroso. Yuri frunció un poco el entrecejo, notando con disgusto y cierto recelo una pequeña marca que se distinguía como chupón el raramente descubierto cuello

Yuuri sentía el sudor frío bajándole por la nuca, con el corazón en la garganta por estarle mintiendo al rubio con una excusa tan mala, sobretodo porque el ruso parecía estar notando su mentira. Si tenía tarea, peto siendo como era podía terminarla bastante rápido e irse corriendo a la pista pero... No podía ni caminar bien, parecía un maldito pato al caminar por el dolor en la cadera y las piernas, incluso le dolía la mandíbula, esto no había ocurrido la primera vez y por eso le sorprendía. Sin embargo debía disimular ese dolor dado que, lo que lo causo era un secreto para los demás

—Claro... —gruñó bastante enfadado pero sin dejarlo ver del todo, quería con todas sus fuerzas pensar que lo que había visto era un sueño y que los claros síntomas en el pequeño no tuvieran que ver directamente con Viktor—Necesito que me des un envase de agua, el mio está roto—mintió y Yuuri tuvo un ligero TIC en la ceja, quería evitar caminar y le pedían prácticamente destruir la cocina para encontrar el envase, perfecto

Intentando actuar normal -y por sobre todo caminar normal- tomo rumbo hacia Yuri que le observaba fijamente, analizando su caminar de patito bebé que aunque adorable de cierta manera, le fastidiaba el hecho de que fue Viktor y no el dejándole como un pato—Mejor olvídalo—farfulló caminando hacia la salida de Yu-topia, asustado de los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza. Chris se despidió de Viktor mientras iba con el ruso que tenía la cara colorada

—Yuuri~—llamo Viktor con sonrisa tonta, el niño se puso colorado al instante

—Buenas... tardes... ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó al momento de llegar hasta el, con expresión y tono de preocupación. Viktor le tomó del brazo y le jalo para sentarlo en su regazo

—Perfectamente bien, todo gracias a mi pequeño enfermero—ronroneo abrazándole con fuerza, Yuuri se recostó más de él sonriendo aliviado—Y ¿dónde está Makkachin?—pregunto y Yuuri alzó la mirada

—Está en mi cuarto con Vicchan pero mi mama no quiere que deje a Vicchan junto a Makkachin—explicó algo deprimido

— ¿Paso algo? ¿se pelearon?—pregunto más preocupado por Vicchan, no que no le interesara su perro pero el otro era mucho más pequeño y con apenas 2 años, Makkachin ya tenía 6... No quitaba que seguía viéndolo como un bebe pero era cuestión de entender comparaciones

—No... Pero...—de repente Yuuri se puso color remolacha y Viktor la miro curioso

—¿Qué?

—Makkachin estaba sobre... Vicchan esta mañana y... ¿L-los perros hacen Eros?—preguntó con la cara caliente de la vergüenza, Viktor estallo en risas, no podía creer que hubiera pasado eso

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque casi siempre es con una hembra y no dos machos pero... —intentaba aguantarse la risa, y hablando de los reyes de Roma, ambos perros aparecieron brincándoles encima —Ah~ tranquilo, si quieres Vicchan duerme en mi cuarto

—Cla-claro—aun le costaba ver a ambos perros considerando que jamás había visto a su cachorro con el pene por fuera, pero bueno, Viktor seguía muy divertido por la situación

* * *

— Calmate un poco... es Japonés, algo debió quedarse haciendo en la escuela—Yuri miraba con aburrimiento y ligero estrés el portón de Yu-Topia, Viktor más bien parecía querer romper el suelo por lo mucho que lo golpeaba con el pie, impaciente

—Ya va con hora y media de retraso, pudo haberle pasado algo, es un pequeño cerdito—decía pensando en cómo siquiera ubicar la escuela de Yuuri, apenas sabia como llegar a Yu-Topia de la pista de hielo y viceversa—Tengo que buscarlo

—Considerando que hay tantos pervertidos asquerosos como tú por ahí sería lo mejor, cualquiera se podía aprovechar—Viktor le miro con los ojos entrecerrados de la misma manera que Yuri le miraba de forma precavida

—Querer no es aprovechar —murmuró y Yuri rio en tono irónico

—Como digas, intenta convencerte a ti mismo si quieres pero quitara el hecho de que te estas aprovechando de lo crédulo que es, ademas de lo mucho que te quiere y estima

— ¿Celoso?—su sonrisa torcida no pasó desapercibida, así como para Viktor quedó más que clara porque la molestia del rubio—No eres mejor que yo, vi cómo te le quedaste mirando, el único problema es que tu... eres tú y el solo me quiere a mí—se mofo y como parecía ser costumbre en sus peleas en los todas sus discusiones el causante de estas apareció—Yuu-

Antes de llamarle se percató de que Yuuri traía algo en las manos y parecía poder ver a duras penas a través de dicho objeto. Ambos patinadores caminaron hasta el, curiosos

—Compre esto para Viktor—sonrió extendiendo el ramo de flores. Viktor, algo aturdido lo tomo, encontrando dentro de este un pequeño peluche de Poodle

—Pero... ¿porque? —pregunto confundido y tocando los pétalos de las flores delicadamente, buscando alguna razón por la cual Yuuri le regalara un ramo tan bonito con aquel pequeño muñeco de felpa

—Por ser mi Amigo especial—afirmó sonriente, Yuri metió las manos en sus bolsillos viendo a otro lado, sintiéndose mal tercio en ese preciso momento. Antes de terminar de darse la vuelta para alejarse del lugar y esperar a que esos dos terminaran de hablar hasta que sintió un toque suave en el brazo—Emmm

—¿Qué pasa, cerdo? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido intentando disimular que se sentía herido, básicamente su expresión de siempre. Yuuri le extendió un pequeño peluche en forma de tigre—¿Uh?—tomó el pequeño muñeco, cabía en sus dos manos perfectamente

—No me alcanzo el dinero para comprarte un ramo pero... Gracias por ser mi amigo—sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Yuri apretó ligeramente el pequeño tigre, con una parte de su corazón estrujándose por el pequeño y simple detalle

No pudo evitar las ganas de llorar, nunca tuvo un amigo cercano, mucho menos alguno que le diera un detalle como agradecimiento por serlo... Se agachó y abrazó fuertemente al japonés, transmitiendo parte de su cariño apenas entendido hacia él. Yuuri acepto el abrazo contento de que sus simples regalos, por la carencia de dinero y gastando sus ahorros, hayan valido la pena y el que casi le atropellen por andar distraído

Viktor observaba a Yuuri devolver el abrazo cariñosamente, además de aquel muñeco de tigre en las manos de Yuri. Apretó el ramo contra su pecho, sintiendo asquerosa y cochina envidia, además de resentimiento por no ser el único en que Yuuri pensó a la hora de comprar regalos. Debía pensar en cómo quitarse a Yuri de en medio, ya se sabían sus intenciones, no tenía por qué dudar si ese rubio quería quitarle a su cerdito

* * *

—Nunca había estado en aguas termales... Es mejor de lo que me imagine—suspiro Chris de forma complacida, Viktor bufo, verdaderamente pedía un rato de paz y aparecía todo el mundo de la nada. Agradece que al menos Jean no hubiera mostrado su estúpida cara

—Cállate un rato—gruñó Yuri fastidiado de que Chris repitiera casi o mismo a cada pequeño rato que pasaba

—Aunque algo debe estarle pasando a JJ... se supone que debió entrar ya—comento y Yuri puso los ojos en blanco

—Quizás se partió el cuello al caerse o no sé, espero que sí lo haya hecho—se hundió un poco más en el agua, haciendo una morisqueta al momento de escuchar la puerta corrediza abrirse de golpe—Tenía que aparecer apenas hablara de él...

—¡Encontré a alguien fuera de las aguas termales!—exclamó sonriente cargando a alguien en su hombro. Viktor al notar quien era arrugó el entrecejo

—Bájalo, no puede estar aquí—ladró molesto

—P-podría bajarme... m-me van a regañar —balbuceaba Yuuri con miedo de caerse del hombro del canadiense y mucho más miedo de que su madre se enterara de que estaba ahí

—Idiota bájalo ya—ordenaba Yuri con el ceño fruncido

—Solo será un adorable baño en las aguas termales, es un hombrecito y no debe apenarse que lo vean desnudo ¿cierto?—dijo Jean sonriente y Chris negó con la cabeza sonriendo vagamente

—Si quieres traer a alguien a un lugar de aguas termales que sea adulto al menos—bromeaba suavemente, viendo de reojo que Viktor parecía estarse preparando a cualquier movimiento en falso de parte del canadiense

—Nadie se arriesga tanto—se mofo bajando a Yuuri y poniéndole en el piso, pensaba salir huyendo pero antes de hacerlo Jean le jalo la ropa dejando su pecho descubierto y causándole un chillido por el susto—Wow pero que... —junto un poco las cejas, notando las marcas o chupetines que tenía el pequeño en su pecho. Yuuri fue alzado bruscamente por Viktor que miraba rabioso a Jean

—Tiene prohibido estar aquí dentro, si le castigan sin poder patinar te vas a arrepentir—amenazó suavemente, Yuuri se le había acurrucado, muerto de pena porque se veían las marcas tan... aún visibles del Eros el fin de semana

—Esas marcas de que son—pregunto extrañado

—Insectos, de seguro uno chupo lo que te quedaban de neuronas—afirmaba caminando hacia la salida de las aguas termales, Jean sonrió de forma algo malévola, Yuri que veía la escena con especial atención a diferencia de Chris que estaba haciendo poses raras, noto que Jean parecía estaba planeando algo... No podía dejar a Yuuri solo ni por error si lo que planeaba tenía que ver con el

Todos se encontraban durmiendo, con una única y peli plateada excepción. Caminaba por los pasillos de la silenciosa Yu-Topia mientras pensaba y reflexionaba acerca de lo que había pasado, dándose motivos y ánimos para hacer lo que haría. Jean no solo había osado hacer llorar a su Yuuri, haciéndole dudar más de su capacidad sobre el hielo, no, tuvo que tomar el tremendo atrevimiento de besar frente a sus ojos a su pequeño cerdito y para ponerlo como cerecita sobre el pastel, cargarlo y empezar a desnudarlo en las aguas termales... Se vengaría, nada de eso tenía perdón, el mínimo hecho de que mirara a Yuuri era suficiente razón para castigarlo

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación donde el canadiense dormía pacífica y sonoramente con ronquidos que harían pensar que un oso estaba ahí dormido. Saco de la maleta de Jean su ropa interior y volteando una por una con suma tranquilidad, como si el durmiente no pudiera despertar en cualquier momento y ver su... "travesura". Al estar todos al reverso sacó del enorme bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama un frasco con tapa de spray y empezó a echar aquel líquido en todos los boxers, al finalizar esto guardó el frasco y saco en su lugar un poco de polvo que froto en la tela húmeda.

Sonriendo de satisfacción guardo toda la ropa en la maleta como si nada hubiera pasado y salió de la habitación, volviendo de donde vino. Al llegar a su habitación entro al baño para lavarse las manos y tirar a la basura tanto el frasco como el polvo en cuyos empaques y etiquetas especificaban como Veneno para Ratas

—Veremos qué tan rey serás después de tocar a mi príncipe —rió para sí mismo secándose las manos. Se acostó tranquilamente, como si no hubiera hecho algo horrible al joven canadiense pero al rato sintió algo colándose dentro del futon, no podía ser Makkachin ni Vicchan pues los veía durmiendo juntos y acurrucados en una esquina. Al darse la vuelta sonrió

—No puedo dormir... tengo pesadillas—balbuceo Yuuri escondiendo la cara en su pecho y aferrándose al ruso— ¿Puedo dormir aquí? No te despertaré cuando vaya al colegio...—aseguraba en tono bajo temiendo la negación

—Hazlo, mañana quiero ver donde estudias y ven a dormir conmigo siempre que quieras—afirmó abrazándolo también, llenándose de suma satisfacción por recordar lo que había hecho Jean a su pequeño e inocente cerdito, no tenía por qué arrepentirse de nada

—No puedo comer con gente tan puerca a mi alrededor, enserio, no puedes largarte a rascarte los huevos a otro lado—Yuri había casi tirado la mesa, harto de ver a Jean rascarse y comer con la misma mano

—Me pica mucho, me bañe dos veces ya pero no se va la picazon—murmuro llevándose la mano a la nariz—Tampoco huele mal

—Me rindo, uno no puede estar tranquilo en este lugar por tu maldita culpa, me voy a comer a otro lado—renegó el rubio levantándose y yéndose mientras daba pisotones

—Que sensible—resoplo Jean y Chris rodó los ojos

—Realmente es incomodo verte hacer eso—comentó casualmente el suizo apartando su comida, incluso a él se le había ido el hambre—Quizás esos insectos de los que hablo Yuuri te picaron o algo

—No tengo marcas, no sé porque me da tanta picazón—se quejaba el canadiense.

Viktor oía la conversación tras la pared, sonriendo de satisfacción por las quejas del canadiense y esperaba el momento en que se pusiera a agonizar del dolor, pero eso debía ser en unos cuantos días más. Miro el reloj que había puesto en una pared, ya era hora de que Yuuri saliera de la escuela, lo iría a buscar

Le puso correa a Vicchan y a Makkachin para salir e iba caminando junto a ambos perros todo el trayecto que ya había recorrido y memorizado de la mañana. No quedaba tan lejos que pero le había gustado acompañar a Yuuri llevándole de la mano aun cuando el japonés se estaba derritiendo de vergüenza. Al llegar al lugar quedo esperando a que su cerdito saliera, muchas niñas se le quedaban viendo, algo normal y que pasaba a menudo pues aun no le reconocieran por quién era, su cabello destacaba bastante

Vicchan ladraba a algunos niños que pasaban, no había razón aparente pero lo hacía, Makkachin por su lado estaba echado al lado del pequeño caniche. Viktor suspiro recostándose del muro de la entrada, ¿Habría salido antes?. Por su lado Yuuri que salía corriendo del colegio casi huyendo del pequeño grupo de niños que le solían fastidiar por estar en clases de ballet siendo niño, como nota aparte también le decían gordo, parecía que todo el mundo tenía manía por decirle así

—¡NO HUYAS PUERCO! —escucho a alguien gritar, acelero cuanto pudo el paso cuidando mínimamente el no tropezarse y así no romperse los dientes junto a los lentes. Su atención hacía los gritos se detuvieron al momento de escuchar… ¿Ladridos?

—Vicchan…—murmuró alzando una ceja sin dejar de correr hasta llegar a la entrada, al estar ahí se detuvo jadeando, Viktor estaba con una expresión seria mirando al frente, aunque por el jalón de Vicchan a la correa pues iba a corretear a su dueño volteo, al verlo le sonrió de tal manera que Yuuri se ruborizo—Vik-viktor…

—Hola~ Pensé que si venía por ti podríamos comer un helado antes de que vayamos a patinar—se separó de la pared y caminó hasta el pequeño, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo

—¡YUURI CORRE! —ambos al escuchar la advertencia voltearon por inercia, aunque esto no hizo más que permitir que ocurriera lo casi inevitable, algo se estrelló contra la cara de Yuuri, más específicamente un globo de agua que reventó empapándolo—¡TAKESHI VUELVE AQUÍ! —gritaba Yuko persiguiendo al grandulón que estaba riéndose mientras huía

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Viktor sin saber que hacer exactamente, Yuuri se quitó los lentes y entrecerrando los ojos, viendo todo borroso

—Solo es agua pero… no puedo limpiar mis lentes con la ropa mojada—comentó parpadeando repetidamente. Viktor tomo los lentes y con la tela de su camisa empezó a secar las gotas de agua, Yuko llegó hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido

—Lo siento Yuuri, el dije que no lo hiciera pero no me hizo caso—refunfuño golpeando el suelo con el pie y mirando de mala manera a Takeshi que se sobaba la cabeza—Aunque… fue un poco divertido—dijo como un intento de hacer llevadero el momento

—Muy divertido… Me pregunto cómo se sentirá que de repente te lancen cosas… Tal vez yo lo haga pero con una piedra a ver si les divierte tanto—decía Viktor con expresión seria, cosa que Yuuri en su ceguera no podía ver pero Yuko si, por ello empezó a temblar levemente y mirar al peli plata con miedo—¿te parece? —pregunto en tono sombrío y con sonrisa extraña

—Y-yo…—alzo las manos queriendo defenderse pues no lo había dicho con aquella intención

—Toma Yuuri—le interrumpió entregándole los lentes al pelinegro para luego sonreírle cándidamente, completamente opuesto a la sonrisa de enfermo mental que le había dirigido a la niña que apretaba su falda asustada repentinamente, tan solo por la presencia del peli plata que había cambiado de actitud y de expresión solo por Yuuri—Vámonos, te vas a enfermar si llevas eso mucho tiempo—aconsejo

—Está bien—estornudo y Viktor le sonrió mientras empezaban a caminar junto a los dos perritos que en todo el tiempo habían estado gruñendo

—Yu-Yuuri—llamo Yuko, queriendo disculparse por lo que había dicho pero se quedó muda al momento en que Viktor volteo a verle como clara indicación de que se callara

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Takeshi poniéndose al lado de la niña

—N-no pasa nada…—dijo algo aturdido

—Entonces… ¿Vamos a comer helados? Puedo comprarte tantos como quieras—decía con sonrisa tonta, esa con la que Yuuri calificaba la boca de Viktor como un corazón por alguna extraña

—No puedo… tengo que ir a clase de Minako-Sensei más temprano—dijo desilusionado

— ¡Oh!~ Entonces yo te llevo, debo comprar algunas cosas de todas manera—dijo sonriente

La profesora de Ballet con la cual Yuuri iba al menos dos veces por semana era la única persona que hasta ahora no le fastidiaba la existencia por una simple razón, ella si creía en el futuro de Yuuri como patinador y al igual que él, le sacaba de quicio las constantes molestias al niño. Aun con todo la diferencia es que ella se veía como una simple maestra hacia Yuuri, quizás consejera de vez en cuando pero nada más.

Al dejar a Yuuri con la mujer castaña que maldecía entre dientes la estupidez de muchos niños por no apreciar el fino arte de la danza, se fue a comprar algo que tenía tiempo pensando, más aún cuando Yuuri gastó el poco dinero que le daban por ser niño en comprarle aquel ramo y el peluche que mantenía alejado de Makkachin para que no lo fuera a romper. Al tener ya el regalo en las manos tomó rumbo a Yu-Topia con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro

—¡Yuuriiiiiii~! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Te traje algo! —Exclamaba sonriente al pasar por los pasillos de Yu-topia—Coño…—gruño algo molesto por haberse tropezado con unos tubos de metal, recordando vagamente que la señora Katsuki había informado acerca de problemas con las tuberías. Finalmente se detuvo al escuchar la risa del niño pero esta venía acompañada de otras— ¿Yuuri…?—arrugó un poco el entrecejo, identificando con cierto espanto cual habitación era

—No seas tan amargado y aburrido, solo sera un traguito, a él no le paso nada y es mucho más pequeño que tú—se asomó un poco. Dentro de la habitación estaba su respectivo ocupante junto a Chris y Yuri que parecía querer mantener quieto a Yuuri que se reía e hipaba

—No me interesa, ahora parece en la luna y no pienso permitir que me echen de aquí por tu estupidez de emborrachar a un niño, aquí no se bebe sino hasta los 21—Yuri parecía en verdad molesto

—Me siento raro pero es divertido~ ¿Dónde está Viktor?~ Quiero que hagamos Eros de nuevo~—abrió la puerta de golpe al escuchar el comentario, con la cara algo roja

— ¿Eros? Que es Eros Yuuri? —preguntó Chris, se percató de la presencia de Viktor que les miraba algo asustado— ¿Viktor?

—Únete a la fiesta, quiero ver que tal te pones borracho—carcajeo Jean—El rey quiere ver como el cobarde se descompone

—El descompuesto es otro—farfulló con el ceño fruncido y caminando hacía Yuuri para luego cargarle, Yuuri se seguía riendo como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas o algo así

—Hagamos Eros~—pidió tomando la cara de Viktor y plantandole un beso

—…

Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir exactamente, aunque la botella que Yuri le había quitado a Jean estaba corriendo riesgo de quebrarse por la fuerza con la que la apretaba. Viktor se apartó y la cara de Yuuri cambio al instante, casi poniéndose azul

—Me duele… la barriga…—Viktor lo giro y como supusieron al escucharle empezó a vomitar

— ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de darle licor? —preguntó aguantando la respiración, el olor le daban náuseas y no era lo mejor en ese momento

—Fue Jean—se limitó a decir Yuri viendo a otro lado y con el ceño fruncido

—Tardabas mucho en llegar así que consideré que debía acompañarlo mientras esperaba, una cosa llevó a la otra—dijo como si nada el canadiense, rascándose de nuevo la entrepierna—Además, solo el Rey se arriesga tanto—guiño el ojo haciendo su pose

Viktor pateo una botella que había en el piso de tal manera que le dio en la frente y aprovechando el aturdimiento acerco a Yuuri, jalo la chaqueta de Jean y le limpio la boca al niño— ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES!? —quisquillo viendo su cara chaqueta ahora llena de vómito

—Menos de lo que mereces claramente—bufo cargando a Yuuri de mejor manera, estaba totalmente descompuesto—Mejor te llevo a tu habitación—suspiro desanimado dándole palmaditas en la espalda, le entregaría el regalo l día siguiente… y buscaría la manera de convencer a la Sra. Katsuki de no enviar al niño al colegio al día siguiente

Después de acompañar al de gafas un rato en el baño mientras seguía vomitando por la obviamente nula experiencia a la hora de beber licor, se encargó de vestirle con un pijama y de acostarlo, esperaba que no le dieran nauseas de nuevo y estaría al pendiente desde su habitación. Estando sentado en el futon se quedó viendo la caja en la cual estaba el regalo que había comprado, vaya que tuvo la ilusión de dárselo pronto... era una pena tener que esperar aún si fueran unas horas. Entre una gran cantidad de pensamientos surcaban su cabeza, el sueño se fue apoderando de su cuerpo hasta finalmente dormirse, lo cual supondría el primer error de su parte en su opinión.

Yuuri salió de su habitación apretándose la barriga con un muy fuerte dolor, sentía ganas de vomitar pero tampoco tenía nada en el estómago que devolver, además de todo la cabeza le dolía a horrores, todo por el líquido horrible que Jean le había hecho tomar casi por la fuerza, aunque no fue tanto gracias a la aparición de Yuri, su organismo no lo tomo muy bien. Tenía pensado ir a buscar una pastilla para el dolor y rogar no tener nada por la mañana, sin embargo su misión se vio interrumpida por un jalón hasta dentro de una habitación, en la cual le tiraron al suelo de forma brusca

—Ay...—no sabía si le había dolido el golpe o que este incrementara aún más el dolor general, alzo la vista apenas logrando distinguir a quien tenía encima—¿Jean...?

—El cochinito de Viktor~—Yuuri arrugó la cara, tenía un aliento apestoso y desagradable, le recordaba un poco a la bebida qué había tomado hace rato—La única manera de verle molesto... Yo también quiero jugar a eso contigo —su rostro estaba excesivamente cerca, su corazón bombeaba sangre de toda velocidad por el miedo que invadía su cuerpo

—Y-yo me tengo que ir... lo siento pe-pero no quiero jugar a nada—balbuceó haciendo un esfuerzo para arrastrarse pero una de las manos del canadiense apretó su muslo—¡Aih!—chillo adolorido por la presión

—Dije que quiero jugar, no te hagas el difícil cerdita y ábrete de piernas al Rey—de un jalón había sacado el pantalón y bóxer de Yuuri que sintió sus ojos escocer por las ganas de llorar debido al profundo miedo que estaba entrando a su cuerpo

No había nada favorable en esto, no se parecía en lo más mínimo a lo que había hecho con Viktor, el peli plata le trataba con cariño, en su lugar el canadiense le estaba lastimando de una manera que rayaba en lo absurdo en su cabeza

—Tienes la piel de una mujer... ¿será que en realidad eres niña? AH! Te hare mujer al JJ Style—jadeo de forma extraña

—N-no soy una niña... qui-quiero irme con Viktor, Ahora—aclaro cubriéndose sus partes íntimas con sus manos, sin embargo el agarre a su muslo creció—A-ayuda...—empezó a llorar sin poderlo reprimir más— ¡AYUDA! ¡VIKTOR!—chilló desesperado intentando quitarse a Jean de encima, el cual a cada vez que decía el nombre. del Ruso parecía molestarse más, a tal punto que golpeó al de lentes, tumbando los a un lado

—Ya cállate, que molesto eres... Solo será complacerme, siente honrado... quizás así se me quite la comezón

Yuuri seguía gritando como un poseso el nombre del peli plata, esperando con ciega esperanza que este llegara a ayudarle, esto resultaba un poco extraño considerando que debería estar gritando por su madre, la cual curiosamente no escuchaba su escándalo

Viktor abrió los ojos con fastidio de escuchar como Vicchan rasguñaba la puerta y ladraba. Intentó calmar al animal pero este al verle de pie le comenzó a jalar del pantalón

— ¿Tienes que ir al baño o qué?—pregunto quitándose el cabello de la cara, al abrir la puerta el animalito seguía en lo mismo— ¿Que...?—pregunto adormilado empezando a seguirlo. Escuchaba golpes que iban volviéndose más notorios y fuertes— ¿Pero que...?

—¡VIKTOR AYÚDAME!—no supo distinguirlo entre grito o sollozo, tampoco se preocupó demasiado de eso, su cuerpo comenzó a mandarse por sí solo, tomando por el camino uno de los tubos que aún estaban tirados por el suelo hasta llegar a donde se estaba desarrollando la escena

Decir que Yuuri no había intentado huir era poco, ahora estaba pegado a una pared completamente aprisionado por Jean que trataba de penetrarle pero el japonés no se quedaba quieto como para permitírselo, tampoco se pudo apreciar más de la situación porque en menos de un segundo el canadiense estaba tirado a un costado y Yuuri llorando y jalando su camisa para taparse por sus partes

—¡MALD-!— no le permitió terminar de quejarse o siquiera recomponerse, proporcionando un fuerte golpe a la cabeza del moreno, luego otro y seguido en el abdomen, siguiendo con esto completamente al azar mientras sonreía divertido y complacido por lo que estaba haciendo

—Oh mira estas sangrando—comento con falso pesar al semi inconsciente patinador—Que pena pero... Hiciste llorar a mi cerdito y no solo eso, mira lo asustado que esta por tu asqueroso toque... Quizás aún no estas sangrando lo suficiente para compensar lo que hiciste—alzo el tubo de nuevo con intenciones de darle en la cabeza, con la posibilidad de romperle el cráneo como un melón si daba el golpe con la misma fuerza pero esto no ocurrió, deteniéndose a poco de dar el golpe por sentir al japonés abrazándose a su pierna temblando

—Viktor...—sollozo de forma lastimera. El nombrado soltó el tubo que golpeo al inconsciente Jean, se dio la vida y abrazo a su cerdito que temblaba aferrándose a él

—Ya paso... tranquilo... —consolaba ahora cargándolo y caminando hasta la puerta

* * *

 **Cada vez se acerca mas el final de mi malignidad \\(:v)/ bueno quien sabe si vamos a llegar con mi autoestima en el punto tan naturalmente bajo en el que estamos, si me llueven mas comentarios del estilo... Semi-Moralista o llámenlo como quiera revientoh**

 **Espero que les haya gustado 3**

 **bye -3-**


	6. Agape

**Buenas buenas~~ mis amores 3 He aqui el capitulo mas esperado [no es joda, cuanto me lloraron este capítulo sin saberlo]. El titulo en si lo dice todo, la que entendio entendio ¬w¬ Ahora... algo que no hice antes por falta de tiempo [no es como que ahora lo tenga pero bueno...] pero aqui esta...¡RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS QUE AUN ME ASOMBRA RECIBIR :3!** **Esta vez no hay un testamento, tranquilas**

 **Yuki-chan:** En este fic no se vale presentir XD JJ es la peste para mi asi que es tan evidente que ni hace falta :v Asi comoq ue oportunidad oportunidad no tiene demasiada porque Yuuri tiene bien fijado a quien adora mas o algo asi xDD No estoy muy clara de como definirlo siquiera. Gracias por el animo 3

 **El Espíritu del Bosque:** No por nada pero tu nombre me hace pensar en Pocahontas :v Digalo en confianza... SE PRENDIO ESTA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD y bueno sobre moralistas están donde no hacen real falta XD Asi que wueno... no me queda de otra que dejarlas ser :'v ya no me quiero amargar la existencia. JJ es un maldito mires como lo mires, lo odio con todas mis putas fuerzas al cabrón _Número de Personas pidiendo YuYuu en aumento_

 **suna:** Era el plan amiga mia :v Kuma causa infartos locos me llaman en mi pueblo [okno] Que bueno que la ames 3 La historia tmbn te ama a ti 3 _ 3

 **Amry Marquéss:** Ciertamente las moralistas son las que viven arruinando a los demás :v interesante... Y bueno, realmente me gusta que sea algo romántico y no curiosidad, sino no tendria sentido Dx Si lo piensas mucho tampoco es que Viktor sea tan adulto Xd es un adolescente hormonadamente enamorado(? Solo te dire que hay mas Viktor sádico por venir :v

 **SspaceTraveler:** A mi me encanta que sigas apareciendo por aqui XD Y si... esto es intenso a mas no poder, arderá troya my friend

 **Blue H. Elric:** Si paseas por el bosque JJ aparecerá y te violara al JJ Style :v okno XDDDD matenme Davai ;w; gracias por el aposho

 **satii:** Sufriras ._. no por nada pero siento que sufriras mucho... MUCHOOOOO :0

 **Kemari:** Yuuri llamo a la persona que le hace sentir seguro 3 esto es un poco cruel con Yuri ahora que me fijo :'v pero en fin~~ JJ seguirá sufriendo de aqui en mas XDDD Yo tambn le haría la travesura ._. usaría ultra pesticida o algo asi a ver si no tiene crias

 **Pau Neko:** Lamento que te haya pasado algo ;-; enserio... Viktor esta enamorado de verdad, no lo hace por simple morbo, me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta 3 Y bueno JJ si merece la muerte maxima aún si lo hizo borracho :v eso no lo excusa, mas bn lo empeora. Viktor hasta ebrio noto que no podía exigirle de más, si eso no es preocupación no se que es ;-; aunque tampoco es que este bn siendo claros, para empezar ni sexo debería tener con el pero bueno... Se le agradece la delicadeza. El final es... raro :'v es lo único que te puedo decir. Gracias por el consejo 3 lo tome en cuenta :3

 **JJ K.C:** Sin drama la vida y los escritos serian super aburridos asi que esta bn q lo ames XD Mi plan maligno de hacer que todos odien a JJ se esta haciendo posible \\(:3)/ Tenia tiempo sin leer o escuchar la palabra **achicopalar** :v Gracias por los animos 3 prefiero ya ni hacerles ni caso pero es bueno dejar aquellas especificaciones.. Asi no podran decir que no advertí en ningún momento, Gracias otra vez por el apoyo 3

 **Hime-chan Natsumi** :Hay más personas de esas de las que creí ;-; Siento un poco menos de fe en la humanidad y en la sinceridad que pueda existir..

 **mariapazbarrientos32** :Gracias por el apoyo 3 te hamo a ti y a tu sexy hermana que te recomendó este fic XDDD

 **Soy un Circulo** :Asi de diabólica me amas we :y okno, no lo hice intencional XD ya tenia todo el fic escrito en un documento de Word, asi que no había manera de predecir que esto pasaria xD pero bueno... alabada sea la casualidad 3 Casi era para ver que me decían esta vez :v asombrosamente despues de tumbarme el fic en Wattpad se fueron ¬¬ De aqui en mas se pondra super diabólico :v advertida estas

 **casielp** :Sorry por hacerte sentir regañada :'v no era mi intención... Gracias por el apoyo y aparecer en cada capitulo 3

 **Aly Zama** :Nadie y su pene lo sabe XD

 **laralai** :Hay pelea entre fujoshis we :'v a donde iremos a parar #Launiondelasfujoshis

 **Helen S** :Okay te voy a responder por puntos y con toda mi paciencia si es q vienes a seguir leyendo. **1-** Para empezar a leer un shota busca uno que tenga lemon alguno, si tan segura estabas de que no te gustaría es simple masoquismo. **2-** Si los leíste y no captaste el insulto es que vives en el mundo de Rosita Fresita, no hace falta ponerlo literal algo que se sobreentiende [y en caso de no captar, esa persona me dijo que la gente como yo es asquerosa, dando a entender que me mete en el mismo saco que se divierte con pederastia real lo cual no pasa]. **3-** En ningún momento he dicho que no sea una violación, Yuuri no puede consentir, eso es mas que obvio y no hace falta ni decirlo. Pero como tu misma dices Wattpad esta en su derecho de quitarla... Si lo hiciera con las miles de novelas que son mucho peores que esta, es lo que de verdad me molesta. **4-** Las que creen que esto es incorrecto con complejo moralista en lugar de buscar lugares de verdadera pedofilia [tmbn te incluyo a ti] No deberian ni entrar a la historia si les ofende, pues al final del día no es obligatorio entrar a cada historia de Fanfiction. **5-** Las advertencias están para algo, si te consideras y sabes que eres sensible simplemente no leas, es lo mejor para ti y asi no arruinas la lectura de las que si disfrutan de este tipo de historias de amor. Hasta luego o hasta nunca 3

 **Sin mas que decir sobre comentarios espero que les guste :3 cuando vean esto:** ** _~*~_** **Significa lemon [Si habrá lemon en este cap, asi que me preparo** ** _*agarra un paraguas*_** **]**

* * *

 **Agape**

Daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda de Yuuri que seguía llorando, comprendía que el susto no había sido pequeño y mucho menos lo olvidaría pronto. Apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera de aquella habitación cuando vio a la madre de Yuuri salir de la habitación contigua, arrugó el entrecejo, escucho a Yuuri gritando desde el pasillo contrario y la mujer no lo había hecho, algo estaba pasando

—Sra. Katsuki—le llamo pero esta no escuchó, parecía dormida—Sra. Katsuki—insistió y esta se sacó algo de los oídos dándose cuenta de que le estaba hablando

— ¡Oh! Señor Nikiforov ¿Paso algo? ¿Yuuri le está molestando? Le dije que no lo hiciera pero parece que no me hizo mucho caso—suspiraba decepcionada, Yuuri se abrazó aún más al cuello del ruso que alzó una ceja

—No me está molestando pero quiero que saque a Jean de Yu-Topia… Ahora—recalco con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Leroy? Vaya… Lo escuche hablando pero como Yuuri es muy molesto pensé que lo estaba fastidiando

— ¿¡No lo escucho gritar!? —pregunto un poco alterado

—Yuuri siempre ha sido alguien muy llorón y escandaloso, pensé que estaba solo jugando con el señor Leroy… Debería volver a la cama, yo llevaré a Yuuri a su habitación—antes de que se acercara lo suficiente se apartó

—Yo lo hago—farfulló empezando a caminar—Y Jean está ahí dentro, no sé si le quiere curar o llamar una ambulancia, haga lo que quiera

Caminaba apresurado y molesto, no podía creer que enserio la mujer fuera tan ciega o simplemente desinteresada con aquella situación, comprendía que quizás desde el punto empresarial Jean trajera muchos ingresos por ser quién era pero no podía estarle echando toda la culpa a su hijo por la situación

— _Ella no te puede cuidar… nadie te puede cuidar…_ —pensaba abrazándolo con fuerza. Al llegar a la habitación de Yuuri intentó dejarle en la cama para buscarle un pantalón y bóxer, pues ahora lo único que le cubría era la estirada camisa del pijama—Yuuri voy a buscarte ropa, suéltame…

A duras pena y con el cuerpo rígido logro sacarse a Yuuri de encima, dejándole sentado en la cama aun temblando, aunque apenas se dio la vuelta Yuuri le jalo de la tela de la camisa

—¿Pu-Puedo dormir contigo? N-no quiero estar solo…—moqueo suavemente y Viktor sintió su corazón contraerse

—Puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras, ya te lo dicho—le sonrió poniéndose a su altura—No pasara nada, no permitiré que te pase nada malo ¿Esta bien? —Limpio con el pulgar la lágrima que iba cayendo por la mejilla del japonés—Eso me recuerda que te tengo un regalo, te lo hubiera dado más temprano pero te sentías mal… Te vistes y vamos a abrirlo ¿sí?

Yuuri le asintió aun moqueando. Después de vestirlo le condujo a su habitación en la cual estaban Makkachin y Vicchan esperándolos al parecer. Viktor tomó la caja y con una sonrisa en el rostro se la dio a Yuuri que la tomó con sus manos temblorosas, abrió lentamente la caja y la boca se le abrió de la impresión a la vez que sus ojos brillaban, impactado e indudablemente feliz

—Viktor…—en un intento algo pobre de reprimir su emoción por lo que había en la caja se detuvo a pensar que eso era increíblemente caro

—No hay nada mejor que tener tus propios patines. Las cuchillas están recién afiladas y supuse que te gustarían en negro—comentaba poniéndose tras Yuuri para ver los patines, recostando el mentón del hombro del niño—Los que se alquilan nunca son tan buenos

—Pero esto… son muy…—no sabía cómo expresar bien la vergüenza que le daba aceptar el regalo, era demasiado costoso

—No importa, si quieres ser patinador no puedes andar llorando por un precio—aseguro dándole un besito en el cuello, Yuuri sintió un ligero escalofrío— ¿Los quieres probar?

* * *

—De noche este lugar da bastante miedo—decía Viktor tranquilo y sonriente, el dueño de la pista le había dado una copia de la llave para que fuera a entrenar cuando quisiera, era de esos momentos en los que adoraba ser el campeón

—Aprietan… mucho…—se quejó Yuuri dando apenas unos pasos con los patines puestos

—Hay que aflojarlos… Puedes ponértelos para caminar normalmente o patinar lento hasta que este bien flojo—explicaba—Ah~ Imagínate que hay público y esperan a que tu patines…

—No creo que nadie espere a que yo patine—rio nerviosamente moviéndose muy lento, la sensación entre los patines que te daba la pista en alquiler no podía ser más diferente, tener unos nuevos era entre extraño y emocionante para él pues nunca tuvo unos propios por los costosos que eran

—¡Que poca confianza te tienes, Yuuri! —exclamó poniendo las manos en su cintura y haciendo una especie de puchero—Yo sí puedo imaginarlo, un cerdito transformado en un lindo príncipe...—Contaba patinando lentamente, mientras movía el resto del cuerpo al compás de la melodía que llenaba su cabeza—… Hipnotizando al público con su bello patinar…

—Viktor…—balbuceo algo ido en lo que estaba haciendo el peli plata

—Sin nadie que pueda apartar los ojos de la música que crea con su solo cuerpo—decía algo perdido en su propia imaginación de Yuuri más grande, escucho el sonido que producía la cuchilla sobre el hielo, volteo a ver que Yuuri le estaba imitando en lo que hacía, moviéndose ambos al mismo imaginario ritmo

Llegado cierto punto en el cual ambos hubieran chocado Viktor le tomó de la cintura alzándole por un momento y dándole un besito rápido en el cuello para luego dejarle en el hielo de nuevo. Ambos rieron de forma tonta por esto, Yuuri tomó la mano de Viktor e hizo como si estuviera saludando al público, el peli plata le siguió la corriente riendo hasta que una imagen se formó en su mente, una muy futurista y que aunque fuera un poquito fantasioso quería hacerla realidad

Aun si tenía que llevarse a mucha gente de por medio

* * *

—¿Sabes en dónde está Viktor? —preguntó el pequeño entrando a la habitación del rubio ruso que estaba en una extraña posición para solo estar viendo el celular

—Salió esta mañana muy temprano—contestó dejando el celular de lado para verle y bajando la pierna—Quizás vuelva más tarde, aunque no se llevó sus patines

—Oh… claro

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —pregunto arrugando un poco el entrecejo, era martes y con lo aplicado que era el niño en el colegio le sorprendía que faltara

—Viktor me dijo que no fuera—respondió algo encogido, notablemente nervioso—… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? —preguntó con la cara algo sonrosado

—Por supuesto, aunque podríamos ir a patinar, a tus clases de danza…—ofrecía tomando ropa de su maleta—Y tengo que comprar ropa o lavar esta…—murmuro para sí mismo notando la pila de ropa sucia

—Puedes pedirle a Nee-chan que la lave, ella lava la ropa de los huéspedes que están por mucho tiempo hospedados—explico y Yuri torció un poco el gesto, de verdad que no creía poder siquiera pedirle algo a esa bipolar, con Yuuri parecía un ogro acabado de despertar pero en frente suyo se comportaba como la persona más penosa del planeta—Y Minako-Sensei me dijo que quería verte, así que podríamos ir juntos a la danza

—Bien. Entonces déjame llevar todo esto con tu hermana para que me lo lave y nos vamos—explico y Yuuri le asintió sonriendo para luego salir corriendo a vestirse

Rio levemente, Yuuri era en verdad adorable, lo cual era un poco extraño para él que generalmente se alejaba de los niños por ser fastidiosos… Quizás por eso nunca tuvo amigos si lo pensaba. Tomó la montaña de ropa sucia y se encamino a donde sabía estaba una especie de lavandería, apenas puso un pie se escuchó un estruendo de cosas cayendo

—Ejejeje… ¿Qu-que se te ofrece? —preguntó Marie con la cara roja y riendo nerviosa

—Necesito lavar esta ro—antes de darse cuenta ya no la tenía en las manos

—Te las llevaré a tu habitación cuando estén listas. ¡Adiós! —y le echó del lugar, no comprendió absolutamente nada de lo que pasó. Aún algo perplejo se encamino hasta su habitación, encontrando en el camino a Yuuri ya vestido, aunque no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo al verle

—Planeas ir así—le señalo entero—A practicar danza

—Siempre voy así…—respondió algo confuso, siempre iba con un sweater enorme porque le daba muchísimo frío de camino a cualquier lado, por lo general en Hasetsu había un clima frío así que era normal ver a mucha gente con abrigos, bufandas y guantes

—Oh no, ya no iras así—declaró sonriendo de forma un tanto maligna, Yuuri sintió un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal mientras su cara se ponía azul

* * *

—Yuuri~ llegaste tarde—dijo Minako al escuchar la puerta del salón abrir y cerrarse—Pero supongo que te encontraste con- ¡Oh! Al final si vino—parpadeo impresionada

—El cerdo me dijo que quería verme—respondió encogido de hombros, Yuuri estaba detrás de él—No estás desnudo, no tiene porque darte pena—comentó riendo

—Pero… nunca había usado algo como esto…—dijo abrazándose a la pierna de Yuri

—¿Umm? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Minako curiosa acercándose. Yuri logró que Yuuri se separara de su pierna y dejarle a la vista de la profesora de ballet, la cual sonrió ampliamente con ojos brillante—¡Oooh, Yuuri! Pero si estas perfecto así… Incluso tienes un par de kilos menos a los que pensé

Yuuri se puso completamente colorado. Yuri le había ordenado llevarle a tiendas solo para comprarle ropa, le había comprado licras negras –en total 5-, camisas deportiva ceñidas al cuerpo y aunque lo negó hasta el cansancio tres pares de zapatillas para ballet, todo esto con la excusa de que si no le permitía hacerlo iba a molestarse con él

—Eres un cerdo desnutrido—apoyó el codo de la cabeza del menor—Ahora, más te vale poder romperte porque si no, no podrás ganarme nunca

—Y-ya se…—respondió avergonzado

Entre Minako y Yuri comenzaron la clase al pequeño japonés que hacía con completa concentración y muchas ganas que era lo más importante. Minako no podía estar más fascinada con Yuri, pues él era casi un maestro en el ballet, era una visualización de lo que quería para Yuuri sin necesidad de compararlos, pues veía que Yuuri podría ser incluso mejor y sabía que Yuri pensaba lo mismo

—Creo que ya está bien por hoy—Yuuri cayó como peso muerto al suelo, sudando como nunca, era la primera vez que estaba ahí por más de 5 horas, quizás porque esta vez Yuri lo regañaba a cada mínimo error entre otros detalles. Yuri volvió a una posición normal, pues parecía tener manía a alzar la pierna haciendo gala de su flexibilidad

—Estoy muerto~—lloriqueo tirado en el piso

—Si estás muerto podemos ir Yu-Topia de una vez y no a la pista de hielo

—¡Hii! —se paró poniéndose rígido. Minako rio levemente por la reacción del más pequeño—Voy al baño—aviso corriendo hacía el lugar. Minako volteo a ver a Yuri que se soltó el pequeño moño que pudo hacerse en el corto cabello

—Es bueno que por fin Yuuri haya encontrado a gente como tú y Viktor… Le hacía falta amigos que le entendieran—comentó acercándose al rubio y este desvió la mirada

—Tendremos que irnos después—dijo con notorio pesar y fastidio, Minako solo sonrió levemente

—Lo sé y él sabe también—se recostó del barandal que había en la pared cubierta de espejos—Pero no quita que es feliz ahora… Sus padres tampoco están muy contentos con que practique ballet o que su meta sea ser Patinador… Sabes lo que se piensa en general de los patinadores o bailarines

—Afeminado, maricón, homosexual—refunfuño, solía pasarle lo mismo pero cayó a muchos restregándoles en la cara lo que había logrado y más aún su medalla de plata—Ya lo sé…

—Y que cuando era más pequeño, de verdad era gordito, tenía los cachetes rosaditos, recuerdo cuando me pidió que le enseñara para dejar de ser gordo, fue muy tierno—rio levemente recordándolo—Pero… siempre ha sido tímido, la mezcla de todo es una infancia muy solitaria

—Nunca he dicho que planeo olvidarlo o algo así—refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido—Cuando termine el GPF, venza a Viktor volveré para pasar el tiempo aquí…

—Genial, podre ver que más ha aprendido en ese tiempo—festejó la mujer, Yuuri llego limpiándose los lentes y el ceño fruncido por no poder ver nada—Cada día estás más ciego, deberían cambiarte esos lentes

—Es que estos son los viejos, los otros se rompieron—Yuri enrojeció por completo, recordando que por su culpa se habían roto

—Avísale a tu mama, vas a quedar aún más ciego—río Minako acariciándole el cabello

—¡Miren! Ahora el cerdo usa zapatillas de ballet—Yuuri no volteo, solo apretó los labios y se puso los lentes, era mejor ignorarlo por ahora y llorar cuando nadie lo viera— ¿vas a bailar el lago de los cisnes?

—Creí haber dicho que no se acercaran a mi escuela, largo de aquí—regaño Minako tomando un bate de metal, los niños se fueron azules, tan solo 6 niñas se quedaron pues ellas eran estudiantes—Y ustedes, les había dicho que…

—Ya vamos Yuuri—dijo el ruso dándole un empujoncito mientras escuchaba de fondo el regaño de la maestra a sus alumnas

Ambos salieron del lugar y tomaron camino hacia la pista de patinaje en silencio, cada uno abrigado y caminando de la mano, más como una excusa para mantener en contacto con el niño que por otra cosa

—Cuando vayas a Rusia para participar en el Grand Prix… ¿Me llamaras? —pregunto Yuuri de repente

—No lo creo cerdo, debo concentrarme en practicar, ya estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo aquí—respondió algo seco, por simple costumbre y no queriendo profundizar más de lo que ya había profundizado, consideraba que esto podría herir a Yuuri en esa enorme cantidad de tiempo lejos uno del otro

—Pero… ¿Y si yo te llamo? —se estaba poniendo nervioso

—No lo se, no uso mucho el celular en la pista de hielo—estaba a punto de morderse la lengua por mentir, no había nadie en Rusia que usará tanto el maldito celular

— ¿Y si mando cartas? ¿Regalos?

—Ya te dije que no lo se

—Pero yo también te quiero animar cuando vayas a patinar—medio gritó deteniéndose—Tu… tu estas aquí ayudándome y animándome para que sea patinador. Yo también quiero estar ahí pero yo soy pequeño y no puedo—moqueo con la nariz roja por el frío y las ganas de llorar

El rubio no pudo evitar conmoverse, le resultaba extraño el que alguien además de su abuelo quisiera ir a verle. Tomó la mano de Yuuri de nuevo empezando a caminar—Ya veremos cómo lo haremos—le aseguro sonriendo débilmente, Yuuri le abrazo por la espalda sonriendo contento

* * *

—No sabía que tenías patines propios…—comento con la cara súper arrugada de fruncir el ceño

—Viktor me los dio en la madrugada—explicó y un tic en la ceja derecha de Yuri le hizo saber al pequeño que se avecinaba la desgracia

—A él le aceptaste... —empezó a decir en tono terrorífico, Yuuri se iba poniendo azul con una cómica morisqueta a la vez que retrocedía—...Unos malditos patines que cuestan más que un riñón seguramente y a mí...—el ángulo de las luces solo hacían que luciera más terrorífico—...Que sólo te compre ropa... ¿¡Te quejabas hasta hastiarme!?

—Vik-Viktor ya los había comprado y yo no lo sabía—lloriqueo de forma casi inentendible

—¡SILENCIO! ¡No saldrás de esa pista hasta que te quedes sin nalgas por tanto caerte!—rugía y Yuuri tan solo salió corriendo hasta la pista

Se sentía un poco celoso a decir verdad, si alguien le regalara unos patines también lo amaría más que a su propia vida, tal parece que Viktor le había ganado la carrera de regalos. Luego de un rato practicando saltos y que Yuuri lo hiciera regular, decidió que tocaba lo siguiente en la lista

—Haz cualquier presentación que recuerdes, Ágape, Eros, la que quieras—Yuuri desvió la mirada, con el labio sobresaliendo haciendo un pequeño mohín—¿Qué?

—Es que...—jalo un poco la tela que había quedado en sus puños al apretarlo—... me da pena que me veas...

—Pero... con Viktor no te da pena —resaltó frustrado y molesto ¿porque debía haber tanta diferencia entre él y Viktor? Solo porque él era perfecto no quería decir que amerita más atención y mucho menos la atención de su pequeño y único amigo

—N-no es eso—se apresuró a decir llamando la atención del rubio —Es que... tú te esfuerzas mucho para que yo aprenda y yo... no lo puedo hacer perfecto como tú quieres ver—había comenzado a sollozar viendo el piso

Yuri se le quedo viendo pasmado, notando el problema. Yuuri aunque tenía muy marcado su sueño y meta, el tenerles a su lado enseñándole causaba mucha presión, puesto que el niño no quería que sus enseñanzas fueran para nada y solo se podía demostrar haciéndolo... Solo que Yuuri no era como ellos, tenía talento pero no es un prodigio, no es tan fácil como para ellos que aprendían casi a la misma velocidad que una estrella fugaz. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza con él, Yuuri sollozaba pasito para no llenar al rubio de lágrimas

—No quiero que lo hagas perfecto... De hecho con solo ver que lo intentas me harías muy feliz—confesó dando muy suaves palmaditas a la espalda del japonés—Sé que no eres como Viktor o yo que teníamos patines desde el vientre de nuestras madres pero... Tienes talento—se separó de él y se puso de rodillas tomándole las manos—Que no te salga perfecto a la primera no quiere decir que no te saldrá perfecto a la segunda o la tercera, ni siquiera importa si fallas... Lo de que tienes por obligación superarme a mí o a Viktor no es verdad, solo debes llegar tan alto como puedas sin pensar en ser mejor que nadie... Solo tienes que hacerlo como te plazca porque eres tu —le tomó del rostro limpiando la lágrimas. Pensó en abrazarlo peeeeeeeeeero...

— ¿¡Que te paso Yuuri!?—hasta ellos llegó Yuko examinando al menor

—Es un llorón, no debería sorprenderte—resopló Takeshi y Yuri vio a ambos de mala manera, en serio que sabían cómo interrumpir

—Has silencio—ordenó ella y se apartó junto a Yuuri para hablar. Yuri noto que el grande se ponía más molesto por esta acción

—Así que esto es todo lo que pasa—murmuró algo hastiado

* * *

—A ti… esa niña ¿Te gusta? —pregunto cuando ya estaban llegando a Yu-Topia, Yuuri le miró un poco extrañado

—No… Me gustaba cuando era más pequeño, ella me enseñó a patinar pero Takeshi siempre está con ella y

—Okay ya entendí, déjalo así—suspiró aliviado, con ganas de saltar de la alegría pero no podía hacerlo frente a Yuuri claro está

—Por ella conocí a Viktor como patinador… y si no hubiera conocido a Viktor no te hubiera conocido a ti, así que estoy muy feliz de haberla conocido—se estaba tomando la libertad de abrazar a Yuri a cada rato, no como que al rubio le molestara pero resultaba curioso la confianza que este le tenía para dejarlo –por lo general patearía al idiota que intentara siquiera tocarlo-

—Parece trabalenguas—tenía los cachetes algo inflados y la cara ardiendo por la vergüenza de aquella confesión

—Cierto… Pero es igual. Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi amigo… ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto al ver la cara radiantemente roja de Yuri por la vergüenza, peor que un bombillo de semáforo

—So-solo camina cerdo—refunfuño apresurando un poco el paso

Al llegar a Yu-topia y como solía pasar Vicchan fue a recibir a Yuuri saltándole en las piernas, aunque esta vez estuvo la variación de que también empezó a ladrarle a Yuri, el cual estaba a punto de hacer un sonido raro, no tenía empatía por los perros, siempre preferiría su adorable gato

—Vaya que tardaron—ambos fijaron la vista en Chris que les miraba con cierto grado de seriedad—Debo admitir que es bueno que no estuvieran aquí la mayor parte del día

— ¿Paso algo?—pregunto Yuri quitándose el abrigo mientras Yuuri dejaba a Vicchan en el suelo y se quitaba los zapatos

—Alguien casi le rompe una pierna a Jean anoche... Está echándole la culpa a Viktor pero no recuerda nada porque estaba borracho—suspiro de forma cansina, todo el proceso de llevarle al médico y traerlo de vuelta había sido peor que un parto por la actitud del canadiense. Ni Chris ni Yuri se percataron en que Yuuri apenas se quitó su abrigo se había quedado tras el ruso, como si quisiera esconderse

—Pudo haberse caído, no tiene que ser culpa de Viktor toda puta desgracia que le ocurra—recalcó Yuri, pues Jean tenía esa horrible manía de culpar al peli plata

—Igual dice querer verlo y por alguna razón al pequeño Yuuri también—comentó cruzado de brazos— no entiendo si tiene algo que ver pero debería ir a hablar con... ¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó notando que se abrazaba a la pierna de Yuri

—No quiero hablar con Jean...—murmuró y Yuri le revolvió el cabello

—Ya sé que le estas agarrando molestia, no te va hacer nada, antes le doy una patada—aseguro con una expresión de molestia moderada, esa con la que solía hablar siempre

—Pero yo no...—iba a insistir pero su madre apareció de repente

—¡Yuuri! Por fin llegas, el Sr. Leroy quiere hablar contigo, anda rápido—ordenó la regordeta mujer y Yuuri se encogió aún tras Yuri

—Ya voy...—arrastró las palabras comenzando a caminar con el miedo inundando su cuerpecito. Iba con Yuri a su lado, lo cual daba cierto grado de confianza, aunque esto sería aún mayor si fuera Viktor que aún estaba desaparecido. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró seguido de ambos rubios

—Ya llego Yuuri —murmuró Chris a modo de aviso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Jean se levantó de la cama en la cual estaba echado, mirando iracundo al japonés que se puso tras Yuri, el rubio no comprendía porque Yuuri lucía tan temeroso, podía estar nervioso pero que estuviera asustado...

—Deja de esconderte maldito niño—se levantó caminando hacia Yuuri que seguía escondido tras el rubio—¡POR TU CULPA NO PODRÉ COMPETIR!

—Él no tiene nada que ver con las estupideces que hayas hecho ayer borracho. Lo estas asustando—dijo Yuri con el ceño fruncido. De un empujón fue echado de lado, Jean tomo con una mano a Yuuri de la ropa —DÉJALO—chillo desde el piso, intentando levantarse

—Y-yo no hi-hice nada...—balbuceó casi a punto de llorar

—Cobarde infeliz...—gruñía Jean apretando los dientes— ¿Crees que el mundo es tan normal como para aceptar una jodida disculpa? No me importa que seas un niño—alzó el brazo importándole nada el tener el brazo fracturado, con el único objetivo de darle un golpe al de lentes

—Calmate un poco, como un niño va a poder romperte el brazo—intentó razonar Chris. Sucedió muy rápido, Yuri iba a darle una patada a Jean y Chris iba a intentar parar al canadiense pero todo esto se detuvo cuando una pelota golpeó la frente de Jean, este vio la dirección en la que vino el objeto, soltando a Yuuri en el proceso

—Todo este alboroto por los errores propios es muy patético, al menos en mi opinión

—¡Vik-Viktor!—Yuuri se levantó y corrió hasta el, guindándosele al instante. El peli plata le cargo, sintiendo como el japonés se ponía a llorar

—Ya ya...—le palmeaba la espalda suavemente— ¿Estás feliz? Creí que ya te había bastado con lo que le hiciste anoche—frunció el ceño

—¡ANOCHE ME ROMPISTE EL BRAZO Y CASI ME ROMPES EL CRÁNEO! POR TU CULPA NO PODRÉ COMPETIR—La ira ponía su cara roja a mas no poder—Tan desesperado estas por no perder—se mofo y Viktor sonrió burlón

—Nunca me has caído bien y no por eso te he intentado matar, no lo pienso negar, si disfrute el casi matarte con un tubo por lo que ibas a hacer —aclaraba aún dando suaves palmaditas a la espalda de Yuuri que hipaba

—Anoche no hice nada y tú me atacaste—afirmaba con completa seguridad Yuri miro con atención como el semblante de Viktor se ensombrecía

—¿Nada…? ¡¿NADA?!—bramó colérico—¡Casi violas a un niño de 8 años estando borracho y dices que no hiciste nada!—exclamó algo sarcástico

—Viktor... eso es algo muy serio—Chris le miraba un poco nervioso

—Yo no haría eso—negó y Viktor parecía tener muchas más ganas de asestar muchos golpes contra el canadiense

—No tienes como mentir ya que el niño al que casi violas es Yuuri, que desde el momento en que llegue a estado llorando de miedo—señaló y Yuri no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, si desplazado o no tomado en cuenta por Yuuri que no le contó... o querer tirarle unos cuantos dientes a Jean -si es que no se los tiraba todos-. El canadiense intentó formular una excusa pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza—El silencio te sienta mejor, ahora a menos que quieras que te denuncie por intento de violación y pederastia vas a mantenerte muy pero muy lejos de Yuuri—dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con Yuuri en brazos

* * *

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?—preguntó angustiado viendo al rubio. Había pasado una semana desde aquel "pequeño" pleito, Jean no se le acercaba pero Yuri estaba un poco lejano sin contar que Viktor desaparecía el día entero, volvía para la noche y dormían juntos en cualquiera de las dos habitaciones

—Porque no me dijiste que Jean intento hacerte algo tan... horrible—no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía por saber que casi pudo pasar algo tan asqueroso, sin embargo lo que más le estaba doliendo es que Yuuri no le tuvo la confianza de contarlo. Tan solo lo guardo como un secreto... entre él y Viktor

—Viktor me dijo que no lo dijera—explicó con preocupación—Además no quería que te preocupas

—Me preocupo por ti pero... tu... no lo sé, es como si no sintieras el mismo aprecio que yo tengo hacía a ti—explicaba molesto consigo mismo de no saber expresarse

—¡Claro que sí! Eres de mis primeros amigos... Eres muy importante para mí

—¡PERO NO MÁS QUE VIKTOR! Todo lo haces con Viktor, si no es con Viktor...UGGH—gruño frustrado — ¿Que tengo que hacer para estar a su altura para ti? Qué más quieres que haga si ya te trato y te quiero como no he querido a nadie en mi corto periodo de vida—más que hablar con un niño parecía estarle hablando a otro adolescente. Yuuri apretó los labios y cerró la puerta del cuarto, acercándose a Yuri y dándole un besito suave en los labios

El beso fue profundizándose lentamente hasta un punto en el que se separaron para tomar aire—Viktor... me enseñó algo para ser más cercanos y que no me olvides nunca... Se llama Eros ¿Tú quieres hacerlo conmigo?—preguntó con su absoluta inocencia, pensando aun ilusamente que esto era algo un poco más importante. Yuri le miró pasmado, sintiéndose entre afortunado por recibir este ofrecimiento hasta sumamente asustado

—Te haría daño—comentó acariciando muy suavemente el cuerpo del menor

—No importa luego el dolor se va—afirmó abrazándolo

Una parte de su cerebro se desconectó, volviendo a funcionar al percatarse de que tenía a Yuuri bajo suyo, gimiendo ahogadamente con una almohada, habiéndose venido ya una vez y con la expresión más eróticamente adorable que haya visto en su vida. Por su lado también tenía la cara roja, no podía decir que el asunto no le diera vergüenza, nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, había visto porno –no lo iba a negar- pero esto era muy… no sabía cómo describirlo

—Yu-Yuri…—gimió apretando la almohada que tenía pegada a su pecho, abrazándola a la misma vez y con los ojos llorosos

—Nun-nunca he hecho esto a-así que dime si duele—dijo un tanto entrecortado por sus pequeños gemidos y jadeos leves, moviendo muy lentamente un par de dedos dentro del menor

A pesar de que sabía que Yuuri ya lo había hecho con Viktor –o más bien al revés- parecía como si ahí jamás hubiera entrado nada, por lo difícil que estaba resultando el siquiera mover los dedos. Metió un tercero ya algo ansioso, sin saber que hacer exactamente el dolor punzante en su miembro, sumamente excitado por lo erótico que resultaba todo su panorama

Mandando un todo un poco a la mierda saco los dedos que tenía dentro de Yuuri, estos estaban algo viscosos y húmedos así que debía poder entrar… Sin mucha dificultad. Cerro el ojo al momento de empujar suavemente su miembro contra la entrada de Yuuri, metiendo la cabeza de su virilidad apenas y jadeando fuertemente al hacerlo, clavando las manos en el colchón –pues él sí tenía una cama normal y no un futón-

—Du-duele…—sollozo Yuuri a duras penas con la almohada tapando una buena parte de rostro, no queriendo que Yuri viera que le estaba doliendo

—P-puedo sacarlo e ir a darme un baño y ya—ofreció ligeramente inclinado hacia él, respirando aceleradamente por los nervios. Yuuri le tomó de la cara y le apartó el pelo— ¿Yuuri?

—T-tienes una cara muy bonita—sonrió, en una especie de intento para alejar sus pensamientos del dolor punzante. Vamos que no era lo mismo que con Viktor –quizás la diferencia de edad influía en esa parte de la anatomía- pero igualmente dolía. Yuri se puso terriblemente colorado y movió la cadera casi sin darse cuenta, terminando de introducirse por completo dentro del pequeño, quien gimió con tono agudo y casi rompiendo la tela de la almohada por el brusco jalón que le dio—¡YU-YURI! —gimoteo mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos

—Perdona pero…—resopló como una especie de toro, completamente colorado y negándose a ver el rostro del niño por miedo a terminar de perder el poco raciocinio que tenía y hacerle más daño—… _Vy menya iskushayet tozhe, i ya ne sovsem nevinnyy_

—¿A-ah? —gimió algo ido, con cierta satisfacción de que le hablara en ruso, cosa rara pues no entendió absolutamente nada. Se tapó la boca con la almohada para que sus gemidos no se oyeran, no era tarde, la gente hospedada debía seguir despierta pero la habitación de Yuri al igual que la suya y la de Viktor estaba en el ala más lejana y cercana a las agua termales, por consiguiente se acumulaba el bullicio y probablemente nadie sabría que era él quien gemía

Yuri quito la estorbosa y blanca almohada, tapando la boca de Yuuri con la suya y así ahogar los gemidos que ambos soltaban por el placer producido al unir ambos cuerpos en uno solo. El ruso se movía en un ritmo que aumentaba por momentos, además de sentir el miembro erecto de Yuuri rozándose y restregando el semen que había dejado salir por todo su abdomen

Se podría decir que tal como empezó terminó, de golpe y casi sin previo aviso al momento de gemirse el uno al otro mandando al puto infierno la prudencia, con el riesgo de que alguien pasara y les escuchara gemir el nombre del uno al otro con pasión y cariño desbordante.

Yuri se vino en una fuerte cantidad pegando cuanto pudiera su cuerpo al de Yuuri y dejándose caer sobre este por el cansancio. Apenas logró sentir el abrazo de Yuuri, escuchando el palpitar acelerado del menor

—Ah... ahora no me Olvidaras nunca—ronroneo y Yuri le rodeo con sus brazos, definitivamente lo que menos haría sería olvidarlo...

* * *

—Pareces feliz... paso algo mientras no estaba o qué—preguntó acariciando el cabello de Yuuri que estaba acostado en sus piernas, había llegado hace poco a Yu-Topia

—Si te digo te vas a molestar conmigo —infló los cachetes preocupado

—No podría molestarme con mi cerdito —afirmó apretándole los cachetes, eran como las 2 de la madrugada y ellos aún estaban despiertos, hablando de cualquier trivialidad

—Te diré pero será un secreto—dijo enderezándose para quedar arrodillado frente al ruso que ladeo la cabeza aún con su expresión juguetona de siempre. Yuuri le hizo una seña de que se acercara para contarle—Yuri y yo hicimos Eros

No había manera de describir cómo le sentó aquella confesión, abriendo los ojos cuando pudiese y la boca de forma mínima. Apartándose para ver al menor que estaba sonriente y feliz por haberle contado lo que hizo

—Ahora Yuri y yo somos amigos especiales igual que tu—decía inocente a más no poder abriendo los brazos en señal de absoluta impresión. Se lanzó sobre Viktor, abrazándolo fuertemente —Gracias por enseñarme a hacerlo, sino Yuri y yo no seriamos amigos especiales

En completo silencio y con la misma expresión de estar sufriendo una crisis devolvió el abrazo, apretándolo quizás un poco fuerte. Su Yuuri había hecho el amor con alguien más que no era él, para peor con quien era propenso a quitarle su lugar en el mundo del patinaje. No podía evitar sentir que básicamente Yuri estaba absorbiendo todo lo que era casi volviéndose algo mejor y ahora... No bastandole con estarse apoderando de su mundo quería apoderarse de su Yuuri

Si Yuri ya lo hizo, Jean lo había intentado, no faltaba mucho para que Chris también lo hiciera ¿qué pasaba si Yuuri los llegaba a preferir a ellos por sobre su existencia? O mucho peor... Preferir a Yuri. Ninguno se lo merecía, ninguno lo necesitaba y ninguno no le iba a querer como él, Yuuri no podía irse con ninguno de ellos, ni con nadie

Aunque sonara como un pensamiento egoísta... Podría considerarse dentro del Ágape como su mente dejaría las inhibiciones, moralidad y cordura en un lugar muy lejano

* * *

 _Vy menya iskushayet tozhe, i ya ne sovsem nevinnyy:_ **Me estas tentando demasiado y no soy precisamente inocente**

 **Y asi finaliza mi maldad por esta semana :v la proxima viene el maldito final *golpeando el escritorio* llevo llorando dos putos siglos por el dinal, el desgraciado final que me esta doliendo mas que nada en esta putah vida /3**


	7. Lágrimas

**Y aqui amigas mias... Termina este fic :''''v**

 **No voy a negar que pase muchas rabietas pero quitando esos pequeños momentos por gente que solo esta para joderme la existencia... Todo fue bastante bien gracias al adorable apoyo que me dieron aqui :3 de verdad que las amo por leer esta extraña historia [La cual vengo a cagar con este final mierder :'v]**

 **Espero que haya valido la pen su espera... Mi nivel de llanto escribeindo esto por la parte del final no fue normal, asi que tomen en cuenta que parte de estas letras estan llenas de mis lagrimas**

 **Okya, muy poetica pero enserio... meterme en la piel del personaje no es normal ni bueno :'v**

 **Gracias a: Soy un Circulo [Tranquila que supuse desde el principio que eras tu xD], casielp, Tsubasa Clowli, , Yuki-chan, Aly Zama, Kumikoson4, meikoJoker, suna, shitthenamefem, Hime-chan Natsumi, Gotti Calavera, SspaceTraveler, Kemari... y muchas mas que no tengo tiempo de nombrar por estarme muriendo de ansiedad, pero aun si no estan aqui las amo :3**

 **Ahora... a Leer**

 **Nota: Al momento de ver .:::::. es sugerible ponerse a escuchar ''Yuri On Ice''**

* * *

 **7\. Lágrimas**

—Enserio que eres repugnante, solo anda a rascarte los huevos en tu habitación—demandó Yuri bastante molesto, Jean solo frunció un poco el ceño

—No sé qué pasa pero además de que tengo mucha comezón se está poniendo algo negro —explico levantándose y bajándose el pantalón. Yuri casi escupe la poca agua que había logrado tomar

—¡NO ME INTERESA QUE LE PASA A TU MALDITA Y COCHINA MANGUERA!—chillo con la cara roja y mirando a otro lado

—Realmente no es algo muy normal... deberías ir de nuevo al doctor pero a que te examinen eso—sugirió Chris y Jean subiéndose el pantalón y el bóxer se sentó

—Quizás cuando mis padres lleguen lo haga... Están tardando mucho en actualizar el pasaporte—farfulló como si nada y Yuri se levantó de donde estaba

—Solo espero que se te caiga esa salchicha mal nutrida que tienes—dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de aquel lugar, lo peor del asunto es que algunos huéspedes habían visto la escena

Le parecía un poco extraña la carencia de clientes en Yu-topia, por lo general había un mínimo de cuatro familias pero hoy tan solo estaba una desayunando para luego irse, quizás harían algún trabajo que ameritaba muy pocas personas ya que él y los demás se irían en una semana para seguir practicando y preparándose para el GPF, también algún que otro Nacional. De camino se dio cuenta de que Viktor estaba sentado afuera de su habitación, escribiendo un texto en su celular con Makkachin y Vicchan a su lado, lo raro en esto es que en aquellas dos semanas contadas desde el incidente con Jean, Viktor se perdía casi todo el día en un lugar aún desconocido haciendo quien-sabe-que.

También debería mencionar que había pasado una semana entera desde que hizo "Eros" con Yuuri, obviamente no lo habían repetido porque Yuri no pretendía abusar más de la confianza que Yuuri le daba ciegamente, en algún momento de la vida sabría la verdad y aunque de todas formas no quedaría bien parado tendría la conciencia más tranquila por ser una sola vez, a saber cuántas veces lo había hecho Viktor que había sido muy discreto, si alguien más se enteraba no dudaría en denunciarlo por abuso sexual... Cosa que debió hacer pero ahora no le convenía en lo más mínimo. Estaba casi dormido pero al sentir cómo algo se ponía frente a su rostro de olor extraño y presionaban su cuerpo contra el colchón le alteró, se removía como un gato histérico pero finalmente perdió la consciencia por el cloroformo

* * *

— ¿Minako-Sensei?—hablo al celular—Necesito que vaya a buscar a Yuuri a la escuela, se llevó las zapatillas de ballet y quizás le vayan a molestar mucho de camino... Estoy buscando a Yuri, no está por ningún lado y me preocupa por cómo estaba actuando esta mañana... Gracias, le mandaré a Yuuri un mensaje de que estaré allá, hasta luego—colgó la llamada y dejo el celular en la mesa, apoyando los codos y mirando a la mujer de enfrente—Entonces... Sra. Katsuki

—Lo lamento pero no pienso firmar algo como esto, Yuuri-kun debe enfocarse en sus estudios y temo que con usted a su cargo haga eso... No quiero que sea un patinador, quizás si como Hobbie pero no debe escalar más—habló la señora moviendo hacia delante el documento legal para permitirle tutoría a Viktor sobre Yuuri

—Parece que no entendió qué es lo que le estoy diciendo —rió de forma bastante extraña, llevaba el cabello fuertemente amarrado en una cola de caballo, ni un solo pelo se le venía a la cara—Debe firmar este documento

—Es lindo que quiera ayudar a Yuuri pero no hace falta, él se hará cargo de Yu-Topia cuando—antes de terminar Viktor movió el documento de nuevo hacia la mujer

—Insisto, usted no entiende. Quiero que firme ese documento, no seré malo con usted si lo hace ahora

—Se-señor Nikiforov—frunció levemente el ceño, viendo como Viktor se levantaba y abría el closet de la habitación en la que estaban, donde cayó un enorme saco de dormir como peso muerto. Viktor abrió dicho saco, del cual salió de inmediato un olor nauseabundo y la señora no hizo más que quedarse petrificada, temblando y tapándose la boca por lo que veía—Ma-Mari

—Insultar a Yuuri no es algo que piense perdonar, mucho menos el que le tratara tan mal... Pobrecita, creo que envidiaba lo lindo que es su hermano menor—se mofaba dando una patadita al cuerpo inerte y sangrante de la hija mayor. De su boca gorgoreaba sangre por haberle cortado la lengua, un par de puñaladas en el pecho, una en la frente, pudo inspirarse más pero el tiempo no era algo que le sobrara

—¡VOY A-!—su predecible amenaza se vio interrumpida por su grito, Viktor había clavado una plateada cuchilla en la mano de la señora, forzándola a quedarse sentada

—No quiero tomarme la molestia de cortar tanta jodida grasa en su cuerpo de morsa, así que no será nada doloroso si firma ya—explico con una sonrisa "amable". La mujer tomó el bolígrafo y firmo, percatandose de que la firma de su esposo ya estaba ahí—Ohh... así que aprecia más su vida que la de su hijo de 7 años... No he olvidado que casi permite que Jean lo violara, si no escuchaba nada esa noche supongo que estas no le sirven de nada

Los gritos de la mujer resonaban mientras Viktor rajaba las orejas de la señora. Metiendo levemente la cuchilla para hacerle más daño pero no matarla. Recordaba haber hecho lo mismo con el Sr. Katsuki, él había mostrado muchísima menos reticencia a la hora de firmar, había librado a su cerdito de una familia asquerosa. Al finalizar con su "obra" tomó su celular, siendo ya la hora de que Yuuri estuviera en la clase de Ballet o llegando a ella

 ** _Tienes idea de donde esta Yuri? Lo estoy buscando porque estaba molesto esta mañana pero no lo veo a él ni a tus padres o tu hermana_**

Al poco tiempo llegó la inocente y preocupada respuesta

 _¿Está molesto? Ay no, le preguntare que pasa_

Rio levemente imaginándose la expresión que tendría en ese momento, sintiendo la vibración en su pantalón saco el celular del ruso menor, encontrándose el mensaje de preocupación

 _¿Estas molesto? ¿Dónde estás? Respóndeme por favor TT^TT_

 ** _¿Qué piensas de tu hermana? yo la odio... es insoportable_**

 _Mari es tonta y molesta... igual que mama que no me deja ir a patinar pero es mi familia_

 ** _Yo los odio... Si ellos no estuvieran podríamos patinar cuando quieras_**

 _¿Qué te pasa? Puedes venir a la clase de danza y hablamos de porque estas molesto ¡Después iríamos a patinar! :D_

 ** _Ahora no puedo, estoy muy ocupado con gente que me cae mal pero tal vez si me dé tiempo, quizás podamos jugar como estoy jugando ahora con Mari_**

 _¡Esta bien :3! Le diré a Viktor que no te pasa nada, nos vemos después_

Apago el celular y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, manchado de forma algo asquerosa por la sangre que tenía en la tela de los guantes. Estiró ligeramente la tela negra de los guantes, era un poco incómodo usarlos siendo un par de tallas más pequeños pues apretaban y no cubrían hasta donde debían pero ahora no estaba para pequeñeces, su misión tenía tiempo límite si quería que fuera tal como lo planeo. Caminaba por los pasillos usando una chaqueta que le quedaba un tanto corta, de color azul y blanco y una camisa con capucha negra debajo, no era su look habitual pero todo tenía su razón de ser. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y contestó la llamada

—¿Yuuri?

— _¡Viktor! Yuri está junto a Mari-Nee, dijo que íbamos a patinar más tarde todos—_ el tono de ilusión no hizo más que ensanchar la sonrisa en sus labios, abriendo la puerta de la habitación a la que había llegado

—Ya veo, es un alivio... aunque Yuri estaba un poco raro esta mañana, iré a hablar con él si dices que está en Yu-Topia, había ido a la pista para buscarlo—cerró la puerta al entrar en la habitación, quien la ocupaba le miró extrañado, sentándose en la cama, le hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo—Llámame cuando estés en la pista

— _¡Esta bien! Nos vemos después Viktor_

—Nos vemos, _YA lyublyu tebya_ Yuuri—sonrió al decirlo

— _Yo no entiendo ruso..._ —podía imaginarse un puchero de parte del japonés

—Lo sé, adiós...—colgó la llamada y miro a quien le observaba confundido— ¿Te gusto tu tiempo en Japón?

—Quitando tus celos por sentirte superado por mí y por eso casi me mataras... estuvo bastante bien—sonrió pedante y Viktor solo caminaba en su dirección con aquella expresión que le causaba escalofríos. Viktor llegó hasta enfrente suya— ¿Que esa chaqueta no es del amargado? Y que son estas manchas raras... parecen—antes de concluir el pensamiento Viktor se puso de rodillas entre las piernas del canadiense —Bueno... verte así no me extraña con la cara que tienes...

—Debo admitir que estoy decepcionado—bajo el pantalón y el bóxer de Jean, permitiendo ver un falo medianamente levantado que en diferente tonalidad se comenzaba a poner negro y tenía un olor horroroso

—¿Um?

—Se supone que esperaría a que se te pudriera pero ya no hay tiempo para eso—sin ninguna clase de aviso para el canadiense que aulló de agonía al momento en que la cuchilla se clavó en su virilidad, salpicando un poco de sangre al rostro antes inmaculado del ruso

—¡INFELIZ! —Grito agudo. Viktor sonrió de forma bastante torcida sacando la cuchilla y haciendo un corte, separando esa parte del resto del cuerpo, esto aturdió por unos cuantos segundos al canadiense antes de que gritara de nuevo como si la vida se le fuera en ello

—Me encanta que grites tan fuerte como MI Yuuri grito cuando intentaste VIOLARLO COMO EL MALDITO INFELIZ QUE ERES—termino de gritar alterado echándole para atrás y sentándose sobre su cadera, poniendo la cuchilla llena de sangre en la garganta de Jean—¿Qué se siente, eh? Que te hagan algo que no quieres y destruya tu dignidad... —pasaba la cuchilla por todo el rostro de Jean, cortándole al pobre que había comenzado a llorar

—Es-estás loca… Mi-mis pad-dres ven-vendrán y-

—Qué lindo, crees que lo verás de nuevo… incluso a la zorra que tienes por novia… entérate de algo, ella me coqueteo en el Grand Prix, no como que me interesen esas zorras idiotas—se mofaba y limpio un par de lágrimas—Me das tanto asco… Usar guantes para tocarte es mi mejor idea hasta ahora, aunque me quedan pequeños… me pregunto dónde están tus cuchillas, debería ser divertido usarlas para seguir jugando

—¡MIS CUCHILLAS…!—se calló notando la cuchilla plateada en la mano de Viktor, cierta iluminación llegó a sus pensamientos—Tus patines… la cuchilla… no es plateada—señaló aún más asustado, empezando a unir puntos y Viktor ladeo la cabeza, de forma espeluznante aun cuando el cabello en coleta se escurrió por su hombre, el rostro descubierto y ensombrecido por estar de espalda a la luz

—Tu cerebro funciona, bravo… Ya que quieres hablar tanto, permíteme que esas sean tus últimas palabras

Jean cerró la boca y de forma impresionante Viktor le propinó un fuerte golpe con la cuchilla, cortándole y casi desprendiéndole un buen pedazo del labio, que ahora colgaba hacia cierto lado de su rostro, el grito quedó medianamente ahogado. Que se resistiera tanto no sirvió para nada pues Viktor le terminó de abrir la boca, jalando su lengua y cortándola, tirándola al suelo mientras la sangre salía a borbotones y Jean corría riesgo de ahogarse

—Creo que ya me estoy tardando mucho contigo… No tengo tanto tiempo—resoplo, tomando de mejor manera la ya muy dañada cuchilla—Nos veremos en alguna otra vida supongo—río clavando el afilado objeto una y otra vez de forma frenética hasta finalmente dejarla ahí clavada—Uno menos… Falta…

—Que pasa aquí Jean, tus gritos de poseso… Oh… por…—Viktor volteo a ver a quién hablo desde la entrada a la habitación, descubriendo al suizo que ahora le miraba lleno de pánico –y como no-

—¡Chris! Pensé que tendría que buscarte un poco más—celebró levantándose del sangrante cuerpo, el cual caía un poco desparramado y manchando todo el lugar

—Que rayos… hiciste…—pregunto asustado retrocediendo a la vez que Viktor caminaba, sacando de entre su ropa una cuchilla nueva—Vik-Viktor…—balbuceo ahora chocando contra la pared

—Las pestes hay que eliminarlas… ¿No crees? —pregunto sonriéndole y ladeando la cabeza, con los ojos ensombrecidos y la cara llena de sangre

* * *

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, sintiéndose especialmente incómodo y un poco asfixiado, parpadeó levemente para acostumbrarse un poco a la luz que parecía de más o menos la de la tarde. Intentó quitarse el cabello de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza pero la sensación de asfixia se intensificó por esto, trato de usar sus manos pero algo las mantenía juntas, dolorosamente juntas…

—Todo me está pasando antes de tiempo, es una desgracia—escucho levemente, algo ahora cubría sus manos, se sentía mojado y algo pegajoso

—Qué…—balbuceó mirando a quién hablo. Viktor estaba perfectamente sonriente, usando la misma ropa con la cual le había visto en la mañana, incluso tenía el cabello mojado de haberse bañado al parecer— ¿Viktor…?

— ¿Qué tal tus sueños? ¿Soñaste con mi cerdito? —interrogó inclinándose hacia adelante

—De qué coño… hablas ahora—se sentía mareado, incluso tenía ganas de vomitar

—Pudimos omitirnos todo esto sabes… Pero tú tienes que robar todo lo que soy, hubieras sido un gran oponente a decir verdad, iba a ser emocionante tenerte en el GPF pero cruzaste un límite que no debiste haber cruzado

—Estás loco o que te está pasando… quítame lo que sea que me pusiste—murmuró removiéndose—No puedo respirar bien

—Es la idea… Es muy cruel que hayas asesinado a toda la familia Katsuki—comentaba caminando—A Jean, a Chris… sabía que los odiabas pero no lo suficiente para matarlos—hablo poniendo una mano en su pecho, como si esto le doliera u ofendiera

—Y-yo no he asesinado a nadie ¡Estás loco! —Dijo un tanto nervioso, fijándose apenas que su chaqueta no podía estar más manchada de sangre, su camisa se sentía bastante mojada y húmeda—Que fue lo que hiciste...—comenzó a tiritar, el pulso aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba

—YUURI ES MIO, MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS PERO TU QUIERES QUITÁRMELO IGUAL QUE TODOS—empezó a gritar, habiendo perdido aquella expresión dolida y asustada, parecía una persona completamente diferente—No les voy a permitir alejarlo de mí… Ni tú, ni la puerca de su hermana o su madre… Solo conmigo va a estar a salvo y feliz

—U-usa la maldita cabeza…. N-no sé qué hiciste pero sea lo que sea Yuuri no será feliz con eso… ¿¡Cómo crees que estará feliz si estas así de loco!?

— ¿Yo? Yo no estoy loco—rio ladeando su cabeza de forma extraña, parte de su cabello cayendo por su hombro—El que está loco que mato a todos los Katsuki, a Jean Jacques-Leroy y Chris Giacometti fuiste tú...tambien un par pulgas que no tenían razón de ser—sonrió ampliamente, restándole toda la importancia posible al último detalle—Un trágico ataque de locura que un pequeño niño de ocho años empezó a ver sin saberlo por unos adorables mensaje de texto—mostró el celular de Yuri, dejándolo caer al suelo y rompiéndolo de un solo pisotón

—Vik-Viktor por dios estas mal de la cabeza, que clase de estupideces estas diciendo—la lengua se le trababa del miedo que tenía, fijándose en un enorme y feo bulto en una esquina, era la camisa que Chris estaba usando en la mañana pero esta estaba rasgada y permitía ver unas enormes y sangrantes heridas. En la cabeza del suizo –cuyo cabello rubio ya no estaba- se podían apreciar el cráneo y una cuchilla clavada en su cabeza—Vik-Viktor por favor no hagas más tonterías y-y suéltame por favor

—Y justo cuando pensaba que iba a patinar con sus dos grandes amigos, que no llegan nunca a la pista decide venir… Quedan alrededor de 10 minutos para que llegue y vea que su Gran amigo Yuri Plisetsky asesinó a todos con sus cuchillas para patines, pero que como no llego a tiempo para jugar no pudo irse con él al más allá

—¡QUIÉN TE VA A CREER ESA EXCUSA DE MIERDA! NO SEAS IMBÉCIL Y DÉJAME BAJAR—estaba a punto de llorar, desesperado—L-lo vas a matar a él también

—Mi cerdito verá un cadáver colgando del techo pero—se puso tras Yuri, forzándole a agarrar fuertemente una cuchilla—Pensara más en Viktor… _Vy znayete, chto vy vsegda byli men'she dlya, net? Do svidaniya_ —le murmuro y Yuri pudo sentir como apuñalaba algo, dos veces para ser exactos y al parecer hacía muchísimos más cortes, estando tan confundido y aturdido que sus manos quedaron libres pero ni atención le prestó a este detalle

—¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? Viktor por favor... por favor enserio, bajame de aqui... VIKTOR BÁJAME DE AQUÍ—suplicó desesperado moviéndose tanto como el pequeño banco en el que estaba levantado le permita—POR FAVOR TE JURO QUE YO NO LO HARÍA DE NUEVO PERO POR FAVOR ¡VIKTOR BÁJAME POR FAVOR!—repetía sin tener nada en mente que decir

Viktor se puso frente a él agarrándose el estómago, donde tenía una profunda puñalada –teóricamente- hecha por el, siguió rogándole que le soltara, que encontraría la manera de excusarlo pero Viktor solo le hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no estuviera sintiendo el dolor de las puñaladas y dio una patada al pequeño banco en el cual estaba el rubio parado

Al quitar esto Yuri siguió gritando y agonizando, moviéndose para no morir pero esto no funciono de nada y a los pocos minutos dio su último respiro. Viktor comenzó a reír, lleno de adrenalina que le impedía sentir el dolor de aquel par de puñaladas, una en su estómago y otra en su hombro, cerca de su corazón, múltiples cortadas en su rostro, brazos, pierna e incluso unos cuantos mechones de cabello

—¡Oka-san ya volví!... Oka-saaaaaaaaaaaan

De solo escucharlo salió de aquella extraña faceta, tal como Yuri en sus últimos momentos había notado, parecían dos personas distintas. Se dejó caer al suelo en blanco, apretándose con una mano el estómago. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus gritos

—¡YUUURIIII!—Gritó de forma tan aguda y desesperada que apenas se podía distinguir que era su voz

—¿¡Viktor!? ¡DONDE ESTAS VIKTOR! —escucho gritar más o menos cerca, se dio la vuelta, por primera vez con el dolor y cansancio de su cuerpo. Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo

—YUURI.. ¡YUURI AYÚDAME! —grito dolorosamente saliendo de la habitación mientras se arrastraba ¿Como podía ser que le doliera tanto el cuerpo? Hace nada que ni siquiera lo sentía. Al escuchar los pasos acelerados de Yuuri hacia donde estaba los gritos desesperados—Yuuri…

—¿¡Que te paso!? —preguntó poniéndose de rodillas frente a Viktor que le miraba asustado y desenfocado, apenas distinguiendo el preocupado rostro del niño, temblando por el miedo de ver el líquido carmín saliendo del peli plata

—Yu-Yuri… él…—balbuceo a duras penas. Yuuri empezó a hiperventilar sin saber a qué se refería, alzando la vista y fijándose el cuerpo que colgaba del techo

Demás está decir que el susto a Yuuri no era normal, se tapó la boca con ambas manos comenzando a llorar, rogando internamente que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla, dio un par de pasos atrás sollozando fuertemente, casi siendo un tono de voz elevada. Viktor le tomó de la pierna para llamar su atención, tosiendo un poco de sangre

—Lla-llama a la ambulancia… Yuuri—le llamo pero Yuuri seguía viendo fijamente el cadáver de Yuri, que a cada segundo se ponía más frío y de sus manos goteaba sangre—¡YUURI! —llamo de nuevo

—É-él est-ta…—balbuceo temblando y sin mirar a Viktor. Como pudo se sentó y tomó la cara de Yuuri, llenándole de sangre en el trayecto—Está…

—Trae a alguien… una ambulancia… l-lo que sea—balbuceo en tono ronco. Yuuri asintió a duras penas comenzando a correr para hacer lo que el peli plata le había dicho. Viktor se recostó de la pared, desapareciendo su expresión dolorida pasando a una neurótica, con los ojos nublados de satisfacción

—Ja… Jajá… Lo logre… —finalmente se desmayó, la pérdida de sangre no era para menos pues aunque la puñalada que se había hecho en el hombro era menos dolorosa pero con mucha más sangre

* * *

—¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDENME! —gritaba corriendo por la calle que estaba casi vacía, además de que había un tanto de neblina que se hacía presente por ser ya casi las 6 de la tarde—¡AYÚDENME! —Sollozo desesperado y sin saber a donde correr para pedir ayuda, queriendo dejarse caer al suelo solo para llorar, con la misma imagen de aquel cuerpo colgando del techo; divisó un poco lejos a un par de personas, de inmediato se dirigió a estas y se le colgó de la pierna a una—Por favor ayúdeme

— _Do you understand that he says?_

 _—_ _No, but is full of blood. What happen Honey?_ —pregunto la chica rellenita con lentes, a su lado había otra de cabello más corto, delgada y piel morena

—Viktor… Yuri… por favor ayúdenme—lloro sin entender que hablaban, apenas sabía saludar en inglés. Empezó a mover las manos intentando hacer alguna señal que les diera a entender que le ayudarán, aunque sus movimientos erráticos no ayudaron de mucho

— _I think that it does not understand English, Karina..._ —comento la otra. La de lentes sintió un jalón de parte de Yuuri

—¡Viktor está herido por favor ayúdenme!

— _Better call emergency_ —sugirió la de lentes sacando su celular y Yuuri empezó a asentir de manera frenética abrazándose a la mujer de repente

 **…**

Veía apenas por las lágrimas y los lentes que no le servían del todo como sacaban un cadáver tras otra de su casa. Primero el de Jean, seguido del de su madre y Marie, luego su padre, Takeshi y Yuko que ni idea tenia de porque estaban siquiera en Yu-topia, el cuerpo de Chris y por último el cuerpo de Yuri. Había detenido a todo el mundo por ponerse a llorar sobre él, con una fuerte pelea en su cabeza sobre si llorar por el dolor que le causaba su muerte o que se haya llevado a toda su familia, "amigos" y conocidos con él, incluso parecía estar dormido. Le aparto el cabello de la cara, preguntando en gritos casi histéricos porque lo había hecho y finalmente se lo llevaron, la última persona que sacaron fue a Viktor que estaba pálido e inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre

—¿Eres amigo suyo? —pregunto la paramédico mientras subían a Viktor a la ambulancia

—s-si…—gimoteo intentando limpiar sus lagrimas

—Sube entonces, lo mejor es que vea a alguien cuando despierte—le sonrió la peliverde mientras le daba un empujoncito a la espalda.

* * *

—Qué posición tan más rara para estar viendo tu celular ¿No crees?

Bajo la pierna completamente colorado y se enderezo, apenas había oído aquel comentario por tener los auriculares puesto. Se los quito y miro al peli plata que tenía enfrente

— ¿Nervioso?

—Mucho…—afirmó, el peli plata se le acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, causando que el otro comenzara a llorar—Estoy aquí… Pero él no podrá verme—decía pegando la cara al pecho del otro

—Yuri estaría orgulloso de ti como lo estoy yo, no tienes por qué dudar de eso—le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda para que se desahogara—Aunque no creo que esté más orgulloso que yo, que puedas superar mi record me tiene la piel de gallina

—No digas cosas raras, no podría superarte—sonrió apenado, aunque la sonrisa se le deformaba rápidamente

—Si podrías, eres el cerdito transformado en príncipe después de todo—le beso la frente y acomodo un poco el corto cabello negro—Ya va a ser tu turno Yuuri, vamos—le animó empezando a caminar a su lado

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! —Ambos voltearon al escuchar que nombraban al menor, había una chica con carnet, un micrófono y ropa formal—Lo siento podría hacerte un par de preguntas antes de que hagas tu presentación—preguntó juntando las manos

—Yo no…—se puso colorado, sin saber que responder

—Es Alejandra, no preguntara nada extraño, siempre me entrevistaba antes y después de competir, que no te de pena Yuuri—le calmo el peli plata y la chica le guiño el ojo a Viktor, siempre se lo hacían como un gesto extraño de amistad, Yuuri lo sabía así que no dijo nada en especial

Se alejó un poco y se recostó de una pared viendo al japonés hablar tranquilamente con la reportera, llevaba un buen tiempo de conocerla así que no iba a pasar nada grave. Notaba el nerviosismo que tenía Yuuri por responder las preguntas de la chica, ciertamente su cerdito no estaba muy cómodo de tener que hablar con gente acerca de su carrera como patinador… pues había sido el foco de atención desde hace 13 años

Recordar el montón de problemas legales, psicológicos, etc. Le daba migraña, no hubo persona que no supiera de la ''Locura en Yu-Topia'' –cuyo nombre le hacía pensar más en una noche de sexo que una masacre pero la gente no era muy imaginativa al parecer-. El Grand Prix del año se había cancelado para ser respetuoso con los tres patinadores muertos, dos asesinados y uno suicidado

La policía japonesa y rusa no le había dado mucha vuelta al asunto, mucho menos después de escuchar su declaración. Yuri Plisetsky había quedado como un adolescente que con demasiadas presiones encima, había perdido la cabeza al ser demasiado posesivo con su pequeño y recién conocido amigo Yuuri Katsuki, dando lugar a aquel monstruoso acto que dejó huérfano al japonés, sin hijos a cuatro familias y casi destruyendo su carrera, pues la puñalada en el estómago había sido lo suficientemente profunda como para correr el riesgo de sufrir algún accidente mientras patinaba

Sonrió de forma disimulada al pensar en todo esto, no había manera de describir la satisfacción que le daba el que se hayan creído toda su historia, parecía incluso mentira lo ingenuo que era todo el mundo. Enfoco su vista en Yuuri de nuevo, seguía hablando con un poco más de calma con la reportera… No se arrepentía de lo que hizo… Debía admitir que esto no era bueno

—Muchas Gracias, nos veremos después—se despidió la chica y Yuuri camino hacía Viktor

—Ya es mi turno…

—Lo harás bien, tengo fe en que ganaras el oro—le sonrió inocentemente—Sino no pienso besar esa medalla

—Eres malo—hizo una especie de puchero. Al llegar hasta donde ya la gente murmuraba emocionada por su turno, cosa que jamás esperó en su vida pero al parecer había sorprendido a muchos durante las anteriores etapas del GPF—Hay mucha más gente aquí…

—No pienses en eso—le susurro pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del menor—Enfócate en patinar lo que sientes

—¡Suerte Yuuri! —el japonés volteo a ver quién le hablo, fijándose en el moreno tailandés, le hizo un gesto con la mano sonriendo tímidamente, el muchacho desde el principio había intentado buscarle conversación pero… no tenía ni idea de cómo seguirle la conversación, mucho menos cuando intentaba que se sacarán fotos

Viktor vio de mala manera al tailandés mientras seguía caminando. Le quitó la chaqueta a Yuuri y tomó los protectores que el japonés le tendió, una vez en el hielo el ruso le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la dorada sortija que el otro llevaba puesta

—Es la final… Tan solo libera todo lo que sientes, es tu canción—le sonrió amablemente y Yuuri asintió sonriendo de forma adorable, aun con los años no había perdido esa manera de sonreír. Se soltó de la mano de Viktor y patinó hasta el centro de la pista

 **.:::::.**

 _Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, tengo 21 años. Primera vez en la final del Grand Prix_

La música comenzó a sonar, lenta y suave. Solo seguía el ritmo, había entendido que a la gente le gustaba su sola secuencia de pasos aun cuando era tan sencilla, Viktor le explico que formaba música con su cuerpo y nadie podía apartar la mirada. Primer salto, Toe loop cuádruple

 _Siempre me he preguntado si mi madre, mi padre y Mari hubieran estado orgullosos si hubieran visto hasta donde llegue, Minako lo está, no se pierde ni una sola de mis competencias e incluso está ahora en las gradas junto a un hombre rubio de camisa roja… ¿Ellos estuvieran ahí también para verme?_

Toe Loop doble

 _Sé que nadie confiaba en que llegaría tan lejos, ni siquiera yo confiaba en que lo haría pero como Viktor y Yuri lo dijeron de verdad pude hacerlo… Sin Viktor no lo hubiera logrado jamás_

Salchow cuádruple

 _He vivido con Viktor desde el accidente, mi madre al parecer confiaba tanto en el que le firmó un papel de tutoría, él me dijo que era para llevarme de vez en cuando a Rusia a pasar tiempo con él cuando no pudiera ir a Japón. Sin ese papel hubiera ido a un orfanato pero no… Pase toda mi adolescencia junto a Viktor_

Flip Triple

 _Obviamente me enteré de que era ''Eros'', estuve un buen tiempo confundido y molesto con Viktor pero él tan solo me dio espacio para pensarlo bien, para… Decirle si de verdad le odiaba. 4 meses viviendo con Minako donde estuve solo pensándolo hasta simplemente volver con él…_

Axel Triple

 _No lo volvimos a hacer hasta que cumplí los 19 y se lo pedí… Él no había vuelto a tocar cuando era un niño, no entiendo porque, jamás lo entendí pero no importa, lo perdone… Nunca me hizo daño ni aun ahora que se ha vuelto alguien tan fundamental para mi… Casi puedo decir que lo necesito como al aire_

Toe Loop cuádruple

 _Gane varias nacionales solo porque él estaba ahí conmigo para ayudarme y animarme; Estuvo ahí para mí cuando Vicchan murió; estuve para el cuándo Makkachin murió; Estuvo ahí para mí cuando no podía dormir, soñando con el suicidio de Yuri casi todas las noches; Pago por terapias para mí; Me compro trajes para las competencias, patines… Él ha hecho de todo por mí en cualquier ámbito de mi vida_

Axel Triple

 _¿Habría superado a Jean? Su récord personal lo dejé atrás hace un tiempo… Pero con tantos años él se habría superado supongo… Me hubiera gustado demostrarle a él lo que puedo hacer_

Loop Simple

 _Chris posiblemente me hubiera manoseado… Considerando que ahora tengo más cuerpo a cuando tenía 8, que miedo me dio ese día... A Viktor le encanta acostarse encima mio, por eso a veces lo pienso mucho_

Salchow triple

 _Yuri… ¿Hubiera competido con él? Tendría 27, quizás… ¿Habría superado a Viktor en algún momento? Seguramente. Me gusta pensar que en algún momento Viktor le hubiera dado una corona de flores como se la dieron a él, Yuri siempre tuvo cara muy bonita, le iba bastante bien…_

Lutz triple

 _¿Cómo se vería? A veces me lo imagino y siempre me da la sensación que es una especie de hada, no sé por qué. ¿Tendría cabello corto o largo? Admiraba a Viktor hasta en su apariencia… Quizás se lo hubiera dejado crecer y tendría que amarrarlo al patinar, dejar que todo el mundo viera su rostro…_

Toe Loop triple

 _¿Sería más alto que Viktor? ¿Me habría olvidado de haber seguido compitiendo? ¿Fui un buen amigo para él? ¿Le devolví el cariño que él me tenía? ¿Lo hacía sentir inferior a Viktor? ¿Era tan feliz como yo cuando patinamos juntos en Hasetsu? ¿Cuales eran sus pensamientos reales hacia mi? ¿Que sentíamos el uno por el otro en verdad?_

Flip cuádruple

 ** _¿¡PORQUE TUVO QUE IRSE!?_**

Finalizo señalando a Viktor que le miraba de forma que no supo identificar, entre orgullosa, emocionada… un montón de cosas en esa mirada y jurando ver algo más al lado del peli plata que le aplaudía. Los ojos se le aguaron de forma inevitable dando un grito y alzando los brazos en un ligero sollozo

—Los ha clavado todos ¿Crees que supere algún record?

—Eso está por verse Chantal

Patino hasta Viktor que le dio los protectores y luego le abrazó palmeándole la espalda para que se calmara, odiaba ser tan vulnerable en todo lo que relacionara con Yuri, solo… Quería pensar que Yuri no se había ido y que en algún momento podría patinar junto a él como se habían prometido hace ya 13 años...

 _Solo quisiera poder patinar junto a él…_

—Lo hiciste perfecto—Le susurro intentando calmarlo, todos alrededor se estaban poniendo un poco nerviosos por el llanto tan fuerte del japonés

—Y su puntuación es… ¡221 PUNTOS! ¡ACABA DE SUPERAR EL RÉCORD MARCADO POR SU ENTRENADOR VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! —apenas presto atención a que habían dicho su puntuación, abrazo con más fuerza a Viktor metiendo la cara en el pecho del peli plata, sin saber si estar feliz o que sentir en ese momento

La hora de las medallas llego, ganando oro casi por los pelos, en segundo lugar se encontraba el kazajo Otabek Altin, no había cruzado palabra alguna con él pero a veces sentía que se le quedaba mirando, como pensando si hablarle o no, en tercer lugar quedo el tailandés Pichit Chulanont. Pensaba ir con Viktor y cumplir el juego de que besara la medalla pero se detuvo a mitad de camino justamente por Otabek

—Sé que será un poco… raro lo que te preguntare pero…—parecía un poco nervioso de hablarle o más bien por lo que pensaba decirle— ¿Es enserio… lo de que Yuri se suicidó? —preguntó en tono dolido, a Yuuri la lengua se le trabo

—Si… es verdad—se limitó a responder bajando la mirada. Otabek suspiro pesumbroso

—Escucho rumores pero no quería pensar que había sido por lo que ellos decían. ¿Fue feliz cuando estuvo allá? —pregunto

—Lo fue… —aseguró con una sonrisa leve y voz quebrada. Otabek le devolvió el gesto

—Gracias. Felicidades por el oro—le tendió el ramo que tenía en la mano y Yuuri con la cara roja la tomo

—Vamos a tomarnos una foto~ No se gana todos los días—ofreció Pichit, a saber dónde había guardado su celular como para tenerlo ahora en la mano—Aunque considerando que es tu primer Grand Prix… ¡Felicitaciones Yuuri! —le tendió el ramo y Yuri apenas se dio abasto para sostenerlos, sintió algo extraño en la cabeza, al darse la vuelta noto a Viktor sonriéndole

—Felicitaciones—tomo la medalla y dio un beso— _Malen'kiy Prints_

Yuuri sonrió apenado con la corona de flores, dando la imagen mas adorable del planeta para quienes estaban viendo, Pichit le tomo una foto sin que el japonés se diera cuenta y luego los tres ganadores se pusieron juntos para la bendita foto que el tailandés quería. Cuando la tomo y rápidamente le dio un besito a Yuuri en el cachete

—Otro amigo ¿eh? —murmuró Viktor para sí mismo sonriendo de una manera que solo unas cuantas personas habían visto hace muchos años, Otabek arrugó el entrecejo al verle, el ruso se veía un poco extraño y la sensación de peligro que transmitía no era normal

No solo eso, durante toda la temporada tuvo la mala corazonada en cuanto al peli plata, que parecía tener a Yuuri siempre junto a él y que nadie más que reporteros se le acercaran…

Quizás solo era paranoia. Revolvió el cabello de Yuuri sin fijarse en la mirada que él dirigía el peli plata. Solo era paranoia… Al fin y al cabo si Yuri había ido a buscarlo a Japón no podía ser mala persona, mucho menos si una persona tan terriblemente buena como lo era Yuuri estaba con él, no estaría de más intentar ser su amigo como parecía ser el objetivo de Pichit –aunque este último parecía buscar otra cosa-

— _Puede que sea divertido_ —pensó patinando hasta la entrada a la pista, apartándose el cabello como gesto que le había quedado de tenerlo largo… aunque esto no había ocurrido sino hasta ahora—No tengo tiempo límite—rio inocentemente ladeando un poco la cabeza

Porque esa había sido la razón fundamental de cambio…Quería diferenciarse a sí mismo del monstruo que era, pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar hasta esfumar a los nuevos ''amigos'' de su Yuuri. Ah~ Que posesividad tan evidente pero que nadie notaba sino hasta sus últimos minutos ¿Cómo reaccionarían estos?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **\\(º-º)/ Y ASÍ TERMINA AMIGAS MIAS!**

 **Entre tantos problemas por el shota, el lemon, comentarios, llorando por este capitulo aqui esta finalmente el final [valga la redundancia]**

 ** _Vy znayete, chto vy vsegda byli men'she dlya, net? Do svidaniya:_** _Sabes que siempre fuiste menos para él ¿No? Adiós_

 _ **Malen'kiy Prints** : Pequeño Príncipe_

 **Siento que no quedo del todo claro el final... En el sentido de Viktor y es que había que tomarle mucha importancia lo que pensaba Yuri en sus últimos momentos: Parecían dos personas diferentes. Quise decir que había una especie de doble personalidad en Viktor, al más agresiva y que mostraba solo al momento de estar matando y la ponía frente a Yuuri que en si demostraba inocencia en todo el asunto. Por ello esta la pequeña anotación del corte de cabello y que ahora se lo aparto, dando a entender que el ''Monstruo'' entre ambas personalidades es la que quedo con la costumbre del cabello largo y la mas normal o inocente es la que esta normalmente junto a Yuuri**

 **También** **quiero resaltar el punto de que no hicieron nada desde la infancia hast la casi adultez de Yuuri y es que si revisan el capítulo de , Viktor solo lo quiere hacer con el para hacerse mas cercano a el, demostrarle que lo quiere más que Yuri y habiéndose deshecho de él no habia razon alguna para volver a hacerlo hasta que Yuuri ya tuviera pleno conocimiento de lo que era el sexo**

 **Se que es un final bastante mierdero pero es lo que vino a mi mente y al menos la parte de Yuuri contando lo que fue su vida junto a Viktor desde los 8 años me gusto, no se porque si quedo tan horrible u_u pero en fin~~**

 **Espero que a alguna le haya gustado y que las moralistas no me lluevan diciendo que es imposible que un niño perdona que le hayan engañado para tener sexo, esto es ficcion, en mi bella fantasia si puede pasar asi que largo de mi cabeza feliz**

 **Sin mas que decir :'v hasta que alguna lea alguna otra novela que suba por aqui**

 **bye -3-**

 **P.D: Para las que quieran un poco mas de depresion esta semana subi un One shot y un Two Shot, "Midnigth Memories" y "Corazon Acristalado" respectivamente, ambos Vikturi en caso de que quieran leer algo mas de mi parte de esta pareja tan beia :'v**

 **P.D2: Para als que sean tan raras como io :v estoy subiendo un Crossover de YOI con Cars xD No se, es raro pero romance y drama como este fic tendra**


End file.
